Blue Devil
by Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida
Summary: Naruto adalah dewa mimpi, ia akan mengabulkan 5 permintaan orang yang berhati baik. Tapi ia disegel, karena melakukan kesalahan yang tidak disengaja. Ia selalu menunggu, menunggu seseorang yang dapat mendengar suaranya. / "Selama ini aku selalu menunggumu. Panggillah namaku" / "Sekarang aku bukanlah dewa, melainkan sesosok Blue Devil" / "Mulai sekarang, aku adalah milikmu" /
1. Permulaan

Ohaaaaa~ Kembali lagi bersama dengan Kaoru di karya terbaru dengan _pairing _NaruHina! Disini aku akan memberitahukan, ternyata _fic_-ku yang bertema awan harus kutunda dulu karena aku tidak memiliki inspirasi dalam membuatnya. Jadi kuganti dengan yang satu ini~

Bagaimana? Apa sudah satu tahun? Aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak memperhatikannya #plak. Yosh! Dari pada aku lama-lama berbicara dalam sebuah tulisan, silahkan menikmati karya terbaruku yang satu ini~ _Arigatou _sudah mampir~ Dan jika kalian tidak tertarik, lebih baik kalian menekan tombol _back_~

::

::

Happy Reading Minna

::

::

Teng.. Tong.. Neng.. Nong..

Bel pertanda sekolah telah usai telah berbunyi, para siswa-siswi dengan bahagianya merapihkan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Mereka bersiap mengakhiri pelajaran pada hari ini, tenaga yang seharian penuh dikeluarkan untuk belajar akhirnya terbalas dengan suara bel tersebut.

Setelah selesai merapihkan bukunya, para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas karena sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja juga dengan siswi yang satu ini, namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Ia masih sibuk merapihkan tasnya. Setelah ia yakin tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, ia pun menutup tasnya dan menentengnya di pundaknya.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas, disana sudah menunggu sahabat Hinata yang memiliki rambut _**softpink **_dengan mata beririskan _**emerald**_. Wanita dengan rambut sebahu itu mendekat ke arah Hinata, Haruno Sakura, itulah namanya. Wajahnya terkesan dewasa walaupun sifatnya dapat dikatakan lumayan kekanakan.

"Ayo Hinata" ajak Sakura, ia menarik tangan Hinata menuju keluar kelas. Lorong sudah terlihat sepi karena sudah banyak murid yang pulang. Mereka pun berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang tentang kejadian hari ini. Sakura banyak membicarakan tentang orang yang dikaguminya dan banyak hal lainnya.

"Ahaha, Hinata-_**chan**_. Sasuke itu benar-benar keren ya!" Sakura menggenggam tangannya dan menerawang menatap matahari senja dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau lihat tadi saat istirahat? Blablabla-..." Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkat sahabatnya itu. Ya kalau sudah menyangkut Sasuke, Sakura pasti akan menjadi semangat.

Hinata terus berjalan menatap Sakura dan kembali lagi menatap jalan. Tidak lupa dengan senyumnya yang terbentuk akibat tingkah Sakura. Sampai akhirnya mereka melewati sebuah perempatan sebelum mereka berbelok.

_**"Panggil aku, keluarkan aku dari sini"**_

"Eh?" Hinata berhenti dari langkahnya, ia menengok kebelakang. Ia mendengar suara, tapi saat ia menengok ia tidak menemukan sosok apapun disana.

"Ada apa?"

"Ano.. Bukan apa-apa"

•**¤• ****Blue ****Devil •¤•**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

_**Genre**_: Romance, Fantasy & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"_**Ohayou **_Hinata-_**chan**_" sapa Sakura. "Tumben jam segini baru datang, ada apa?" lanjutnya, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca sebuah mejalah yang sedang _**trend **_di kalangan para remaja. Memang benar, Hinata yang biasanya datang tiga puluh menit lebih cepat sebelum bel. Kini hampir telat karena tersisa tujuh menit lagi.

"Aa.. Bukan apa-apa. Kemarin malam aku memaksa ayahku untuk segera tidur tapi ia menolak. Sehingga aku harus memastikannya benar-benar tertidur sampai tanpa kusadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam" Hinata meletakan tangannya di belakang kepalanya, ia bingung harus menyusun kata yang seperti apa supaya sahabatnya itu mengerti.

"Haha, kamu ini memang anak yang baik ya Hinata-_**chan**_. Ayahmu beruntung memiliki anak yang perhatian seperti dirimu" Sakura membuka lembaran baru dari majalah tersebut dan kembali ia perhatikan.

"Haha, bisa aja dirimu. Ngomong-ngomong majalah apa yang sedang Sakura-_**chan **_baca?" tanya Hinata, ia meletakan tasnya diatas mejanya dan menarik bangkunya mendekati meja Sakura supaya ia dapat lebih mudah melihat majalah tersebut dan ia pun duduk.

"Hinata-_**chan **_ketinggalan berita nih! Ini majalah sedang _**trend **_di kalangan anak perempuan karena di dalamnya terdapat informasi bagaimana menjadi perempuan yang modis dan juga alamat-alamat _**blog **_yang menjual aksesoris manis secara _**online**_! Dan tentunya dengan harga yang terjangkau bagi kita para siswi-siswi" jelas Sakura panjang lebar, ia kembali membuka lembar demi lembar majalah tersebut. Berharap ia menemukan sesuatu yang manis dan yang cocok dikenakan olehnya. Dan usahanya tidak sia-sia, ia menemukan barang yang unik dan cocok dengan warna rambutnya.

"Nah ini contohnya, Lihat!" Sakura mengangkat majalahnya meletakannya tepat di depan mata Hinata. Jari telunjuknya ia letakan pada sebuah gambar perhiasan yang ia maksudkan.

"Sebuah jepitan dengan buah _**cherry **_sebagai hiasannya~ cantiknya~" Hinata melihatnya dengan tatapan _**intens**_. Lama-lama ia terhanyut dengan sebuah aksesoris yang berada di sebelah jepitan tersebut.

"Iya, benar-benar bagus" wajah Hinata memerah karena sebuah kalung yang terlihat indah yang terbuat dari _**crystal gem**_ berwarna biru muda itu. Seperti warna laut.

"Hei Hinata-_**chan**_, yang mana kau lihat sebenarnya" tak berapa lama kemudian guru pun tiba di kelas sehingga mereka berdua harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka melihat-lihat aksesoris tersebut.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran akan dimulai dengan halaman lima puluh lima" guru bernama Kurenai itu langsung mengambil spidolnya untuk menulis di papan tulis. Murid-murid pun langsung membuka buku mereka.

::

::

"Baik, pelajaran sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selebihnya silahkan belajar sendiri dirumah" Kurenai-_**sensei **_pun pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Kelas kembali dipenuhi dengan gosip yang menyebar kesana-kemari dari para gadis di kelas tersebut.

_**Konoha Highschool**_ adalah sekolah yang memiliki sistem sekolah campur. Walaupun begitu, pembagian kelas tidak mencampurkan antara siswa laki-laki dengan siswi perempuan. Sekolah terebut memiliki bagian-bagian sebagai pemisah, bagian barat tempat dimana siswa laki-laki berkumpul. Kelas, toilet, perpustakaan dan semacamnya. Sedangkan bagian timur adalah tempat untuk siswi perempuan. Tempat bagi para siswa-siswi itu bertemu ya hanya satu tempat. Yaitu kantin, kantin itu dibuka untuk semua murid sehingga mereka bisa mengobrol satu sama lain.

Tentu saja mereka juga dapat bertemu di saat pulang sekolah, karena tempat untuk keluar dari sekolah itu hanya satu jalan. Kepala sekolah tidak ingin membuat kelas menjadi ribut karena percampuran murid kelas seperti itu. Sehingga ia membuat keputusan begini, ya itulah sekiranya sebuah informasi singkat mengenai seperti apa sekolah Hinata itu.

Kembali lagi kepada Hinata dan Sakura, kini Sakura yang mendorong kursinya mendekati meja Hinata. Ia kembali menunjukkan majalah tersebut "Lihat ini, jepitan ini sangat terjangkau harganya. Jadi aku akan membelinya" Sakura menunjukkan tempat penulisan harganya pada Hinata. Mata Hinata kembali tertuju kepada kalung tersebut, sepertinya kalung itu sudah melekat pada hatinya.

"Apa Hinata-_**chan **_akan membeli kalung itu?" tanya Sakura. Ia menatap Hinata yang masih bingung dengan keputusannya.

"Akan kupikirkan sekali lagi" Hinata tersenyum dan kembali melihat majalah tersebut, lalu ia mengambil pulpen dan kertas untuk mencatat alamat _**blog **_tersebut untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia menginginkannya.

"Tapi kamu jangan terlalu lama Hinata-_**chan**_, ini ada tulisan _**limitid edition**_ dan diadakan pengocokan undian bagi siapa yang beruntung maka ialah yang akan mendapatkannya" Sakura kembali menunjukkan informasi yang berada di samping benda tersebut.

"Wah benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan pesan malam ini. Semoga saja aku beruntung" ucap Hinata melupakan perkataan sebelumnya yang akan kupikirkan sekali lagi dan kini ia berniat untuk membelinya. Setelah selesai menulis ia meletakan kertas tersebut dalam saku seragamnya.

"Tapi dilihat dari bentuk dan terbuat dari apa kalung itu, terlihat harganya mahal. Tapi coba lihat ini! Harga dan terbuat dari apa barang itu sama sekali berbeda jauh, ini sih terlalu murah untuk kalung yang terbuat dari kristal" seru Sakura sekali lagi, Hinata melihat tulisan harga yang berada di sebelah kalung itu.

"Benar juga ya, aneh" seru Hinata.

"Ya dengan itu mungkin Hinata-_**chan **_akan menjadi kesekian banyak orang yang memesan kalung itu. Belum tentu kamu mendapatkannya" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Ya sebaiknya malam ini kamu memang harus memesan karena batas pemesanan sampai jam sebelas malam hari ini"

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya"

::

::

"Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian hari ini, kalian boleh pulang sekarang" selesai berkata tersebut, guru itu pun pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka. Hinata merapihkan tasnya dan setelah ia siap ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kursi Sakura yang bersebelahan di sampingnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata kepada Sakura.

"Tunggu, sedikit lagi" seru Sakura memasukkan peralatan tulisnya. Ia pun selesai lalu bangkit berdiri, mereka keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju lorong dan sampai juga mereka di gerbang sekolah. Disana ia dapat melihat siswa laki-laki yang juga baru pulang tapi ia masih menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Lihat itu Hinata! Sasuke!" seru Sakura menjerit pelan di samping Hinata. "Tumben belum pulang, kenapa ya?" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Ntahlah, menunggu sesuatu mungkin" Hinata terus berjalan dan mereka melewati Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sakura belum cukup berani untuk menyapa pemuda berambut _**raven **_tersebut, karena menurut Sakura, Sasuke itu begitu menyilaukan sehingga sulit untuk didekati.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang" seru Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan Hinata di belakangnya.

"Tunggu aku Sakura-_**chan**_!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat mereka berpisah, setelah mereka berpisah, Hinata pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya sendiri.

"_**Tadaima**_~" serunya setelah ia sampai di rumah. Hinata melepaskan sepatunya dan ia langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Meletakan tasnya di atas meja belajar, berganti pakaian dan duduk di kursi. Membuka laptop yang berada di atas meja belajar dan menyalakan _**wi-fi**_. Di rumah Hinata ntah kenapa ada fasilitas _**wi-fi**_ sehingga ia dapat menggunakan internet sepuas hatinya jika ia inginkan.

Hinata pun mengetikkan alamat _**blog **_tersebut _**www . Konogirlsblogspot . com**_ dan setelah _**blog **_tersebut terbuka ia mencari kalung kristal yang ia inginkan tersebut. Disana tertulis sudah sekitar tiga ratus orang yang sudah memesannya dan saingan Hinata sangat amat banyak. Hinata tidak yakin kalau ia akan mendapatnya, tapi tidak salah kan untuk dicoba?

Ia pun memasukkan data-data yang harus diisi seperti nama, umur, alamat dan alasan kenapa menginginkan kalung tersebut. Selesai dari itu, ia mengirimkan data tersebut dan selesai sudah. Hinata menutup laptopnya setelahnya dan menghela nafas.

"Semoga aku beruntung. Aku sangat tertarik dengan kalung itu, pasti akan terlihat lebih indah jika ada orang yang mengenakannya" Hinata bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya, merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang yang empuk tersebut. Ia pun tertidur terlelap.

::

::

"Nee, sudah jam setengah lima pagi. Hoam~" Sakura berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, dibukanya jendela tersebut. Dirasakannya angin pagi sepoi-sepoi yang melewati wajahnya. Sakura menutup matanya, ia ingin merasakannya lebih mendalam lagi.

Saat ia sudah merasa kedinginan, Sakura menutup jendela kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu mengambil handuk. Ia menyikat giginya dan menyuci wajahnya, selesai dari itu ia keluar. Matanya tertuju pada laptopnya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya.

"Hm~" Sakura berjalan, menyalakan laptopnya dan mengetik _**blog **_tersebut. Melihat kalung kristal tersebut apakah sudah terjual atau belum. Dan ia melihat tulisan _**Sold Out**_, berarti kalung tersebut akan menjadi milik seseorang.

"Sudah rupanya ya" Sakura meminum secangkir teh hangat yang belum lama ini ia buat.

"Nee, semoga Hinata beruntung"

::

::

Hinata berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil seragam yang tergantung di dalamnya. Selesai memakai seragam, Hinata menyisir rambutnya yang panjang dan sesudah rapih ia meletakan sisirnya kembali pada tempatnya. Sampai ia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dari bawah yang memanggilnya.

"Hina-_**nee**_! Ada paket untukmu!" Hanabi, adik perempuan Hinata memanggil-manggil nama Hinata. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa Hanabi?" tanya Hinata kepada Hanabi disaat ia sudah berada di depannya.

"Ini" Hanabi menyodorkan sebuah paket yang dibungkus dengan kertas coklat kepada Hinata.

"Ada paket untuk Hina-_**nee**_" kotak tersebut pun di ambil oleh Hinata, Hinata menatap kotak tersebut.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Hinata.

"Mana kutau"

"Hanabi-_**chan**_, jahatnya dirimu sama _**nee**_" seru Hinata melihat Hanabi yang dengan singkatnya membalas perkataan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Ya lebih baik _**nee **_segera bersiap-siap dari pada _**nee **_telat sekolah" Hanabi pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Oh benar!" Hinata berlari menuju kamarnya, karena buru-buru Hinata menaruh paket tersebut langsung ke atas meja belajarnya tanpa membukanya terlebih dahulu.

Dan akhirnya Hinata berangkat sekolah, sesampainya dikelas, ia melihat Sakura yang seperti biasanya masih melihat majalah tersebut. Mungkinkah Sakura masih ingin membeli sesuatu dari _**blog **_tersebut? Hinata mendekat dan meletakan tasnya, ia melihat jepitan yang kemarin diinginkan oleh Sakura kini sudah ia kenakan.

"Pengantaran barangnya cepat ya Sakura-_**chan**_?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh? Oh.. Ini? Iya! Memang seperti itu, makanya banyak yang suka membeli__di _**blog **_tersebut" seru Sakura meletakan majalahnya. Sakura menatap Hinata, dan menopang dagunya.

"Tadi pagi aku sudah lihat, kalung yang kamu inginkan sudah terjual. Apa kamu mendapatkannya?" tanya Sakura, ia memastikan apakah Hinata beruntung atau tidak.

"Ntahlah, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku belum beruntung" ucap Hinata pada Sakura.

"Eh tapi tadi pagi aku mendapatkan sebuah paket"

"Mungkin saja kamu beruntung" seru Sakura.

"Mungkin saja"

"Dan dimana paketmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dirumah, nanti pulang sekolah akan kulihat" sesaat sesudah itu guru pun tiba di kelas mereka, seperti sebuah rutinitas setiap siswi di kelas itu pun akhirnya memulai pelajarannya.

::

::

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Hinata mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, rencananya mereka akan memakan bekal mereka di atap sekolah. Kali ini mereka tidak akan makan bekal di kantin karena pasti hari ini kantin akan penuh sesak karena sedang ada diskon untuk setiap makanan yang dijual disana.

"Hinata-_**chan**_, ayo" seru Sakura mengajak Hinata. Hinata pun bangkit dari kursinya dan mereka berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah.

Sesampainya disana, Sakura membuka pintu atap tersebut. Disaat mereka menginjakkan kakinya di atap tak sengaja Sakura melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tertidur disana. Sakura mendekat, ia begitu terkejut. Ternyata orang yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke!

"Hinata-_**chan**_, bagaimana ini?" langkah Sakura menjauh dari tempat Sasuke berbaring. "Apa sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia menatap Hinata, Sakura menunggu keputusan dari gadis _**indigo **_tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita makan dikelas saja" ucap Hinata, mereka pun bersiap keluar lagi. Bukannya ingin menghindari pemuda tersebut, tapi Sakura hanya merasa kurang percaya diri apalagi jika membangunkan pemuda tersebut. Maka itulah jalan terbaik yang harus ia tempuh.

"Dingin~" mendegar suara berat tersebut, Sakura langsung tahu pemiliknya. Ia pun berhenti sebentar, menengok ke arah Sasuke. Sakura yang kebetulan menggunakan _**sweater**_ yang berwarna _**pink **_itu melepaskannya dan meletakannya di atas tubuh pemuda itu. Walaupun ia tahu itu tidak akan menutup semua bagian tubuh Sasuke.

Selesai dari itu Sakura kembali berjalan menuju Hinata, mereka pun menuruni tangga "Apa tidak apa-apa Sakura-_**chan**_ menyerahkan _**sweater**_-nya begitu saja?" Hinata menatap Sakura. Sakura menggeleng, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang kedinginan begitu saja kan? Aku tidak keberatan jika benda itu dibuang ataupun diapakan yang penting orang tersebut tetap merasa hangat" Sakura menuruni dua tangga sekaligus dengan melompatinya.

Lalu ia tersenyum lebar "Ayo Hinata! Nanti waktu istirahat keburu selesai!"

"Iya"

::

::

"Kalau begitu sampai disini ya Hinata! Besok jangan lupa perlihatkan paket yang kau terima hari ini padaku!" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dari Hinata. Hinata pun kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya ia disana, Hinata melepaskan sepatunya di depan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Matanya tertuju kepada paket yang ia terima hari ini, tapi ia urungkan membukanya karena ia harus melakukan sesuatu dulu. Ia membersihkan dirinya, merapihkan kamarnya, dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk besok.

"Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga" Hinata mengelap keringatnya yang muncul hanya setetes. Ia pun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, dan bersiap melihat isi dari kardus itu.

"Hinata, kemari nak" mendegar namanya dipanggil, akhirnya Hinata kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka paket tersebut. Ia letakan paket tersebut ke dalam saku pakaiannya dan segera turun berlari ke bawah ke ruangan ayahnya bekerja.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya Hinata dikala ia sudah tiba, ia berdiri di hadapan ayahnya. Hinata mendekat dan menatap sosok dari pemimpin _**clan **_Hyuuga tersebut.

"Ayah mau minta bantuanmu, kamu sedang tidak sibuk kan?" tanya Hiashi, ia menatap mata putrinya tersebut.

"Tidak, memangnya ayah ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Hinata lagi, ia kebingungan karena pertanyaannya dari tadi tidak dijawab oleh ayahnya itu.

"Ayah beberapa hari lalu memesan sebuah barang, dan katanya barang tersebut sudah jadi. Jadi hari ini dapat diambil, karena ayah sibuk jadi ayah minta tolong padamu. Bisa kan?"

::

::

"Tempatnya ini kan?" Hinata menatap sebuah toko yang berada di perempatan jalan sebelum berbelok dan sampai di tempat perpisahannya dengan Sakura setiap hari.

_"Tempatnya ada di perempatan jalan Konoha distrik A" _Hinata kembali mengingat perkataan ayahnya, toko tersebut dilihat dari luar juga kelihatan bahwa itu adalah toko barang antik. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk memasuki toko tersebut, ia menggeser pintu dan terdengar suara lonceng berbunyi.

_"Setelah sekian lama kamu tidak berkunjung pasti kamu lupa, jadi ayah sekalian membuatmu mengingatnya kembali. Jangan pulang malam-malam ya"_

"Aku tahu ayah, aku tidak akan pulang malam-malam pastinya"

Bel yang berbunyi itu adalah tanda supaya petugas mengetahui kalau ada tamu yang datang. "Selamat datang" dari dalam ada yang menyambut Hinata.

"Iya" Hinata hanya bisa membalas sapaan petugas itu seperti itu. Petugas itu menatap Hinata dan ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hinata ya? Wah sudah lama sekali"

"Eh?" Hinata kebingungan, ia tidak mengenali siapa petugas itu apalagi setengah wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker. Dan hanya mata kanannya yang terlihat karena mata kirinya ditutupi oleh _**eyepatch **_seperti bajak laut. Tapi kenapa petugas itu mengetahui namanya.

"Mungkin kamu sudah lupa karena kamu sudah tidak pernah datang kesini lagi saat umurmu sepuluh tahun" Hinata menatap sekelilingnya, benar. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan tempat tersebut.

"Kamu datang kesini untuk mengambil barang pesanan ayahmu ya?" Hinata mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar ya, akan kuambilkan" seru petugas tersebut dan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya, banyak barang-barang antik yang cantik-cantik disana. Dari yang terbuat dari tembaga, perak, macam-macam jenis pot, cangkir teh dan lain-lain. Mata Hinata tertuju kepada sebuah lukisan yang tidak berada jauh dari ambang pintu dan menurutnya itu menarik, ia pun berjalan ke arah lukisan itu dan berjongkok supaya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas lukisan yang tak berbingkai tersebut.

Dari warna kertasnya, dapat disimpulkan bahwa itu lukisan jaman dahulu kala karena kertasnya sudah menguning. Hinata memperhatikannya, ia terhanyut dengan lukisan tersebut. Sungguh benar-benar lukisan yang memukau. Akhirnya petugas itu tiba dan bangkit dan berjalan menuju petugas tersebut.

"Ini pesanannya, maaf lama" seru petugas itu, Hinata menerima barang tersebut yang sudah terbungkus ke dalam sebuah kotak.

"Terima kasih"

"Ano.."

"Ada apa?" tanya petugas tersebut.

"Sebenarnya itu lukisan apa?" tanya Hinata, Hinata mendekat ke arah lukisan tersebut dan menunjuknya.

Sebuah lukisan yang didalamnya tergambar sebuah wujud laki-laki berambut kuning pudar karena warna pada lukisan itu memang sudah memudar. Dengan tiga garis halus di setiap pipi kanan dan kirinya, menggunakan pakaian berbelit-belit karena dilapisi oleh banyak kain yang indah seperti seorang dewa. Tidak lupa juga Hinata melihat ada sepasang kuping kucing dan ekornya disana, entah dewa apa yang memiliki kuping dan ekor seperti itu.

Petugas itu pun ikut berdiri di depan lukisan itu, ia menatapnya. "Oh ini, Dia dari rumor yang kudengar ia merupakan dewa mimpi. Ia akan mengabulkan lima permohonan yang menjadi mimpi kepada manusia yang berhati baik. Tapi itu hanya rumor saja, lihat saja kuping, kumis dan ekornya. Mana ada dewa yang memiliki bagian tubuh seperti hewan, ia kan? Mungkin ini hanya imajinasi dari pelukis yang membuatnya" jelas petugas itu panjang lebar dan menjelaskannya se-_**detail **_mungkin supaya Hinata tidak bingung dengan penjelasannya.

"Oh begitu, tapi setauku di _**India **_ada dewa yang memiliki hidung seperti belalai" seru Hinata memberitahukan informasih yang dikiranya ia mengetahuinya.

"Oh, aku kurang tahu itu" ucap petugas itu setelahnya.

"Kira-kira lukisan ini sudah berapa tahun? Sepertinya sudah sangat tua ya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ntahlah, mungkin benar iya. Aku menemukan ini di gudang saat membersihkan barang-barang milik kakekku"

"Lalu, kira-kira nama dewanya siapa ya?" rasa penasaran Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia ingin tahu semua hal tentang lukisan yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

"Ntahlah, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya" Hinata menatap petugas itu, dan ia kembali menatap lukisan tersebut. Beberapa lama kemudian Hinata menatap jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam malam. Hinata pun bangkit dan memberi salam kepada petugas tersebut. Dan akhirnya ia pun membuka pintu dan akan segera keluar dari toko tersebut.

_**"Aku merasakannya, reaksi kalungku. Dia, adalah orang yang selama ini selalu kutunggu" **_

::

::

Selesai! _Chapter _pertama telah selesai! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa plotnya kecepatan? Dan apakah ceritanya kurang memuaskan? Itu semua silahkan kalian tuangkan ke dalam kotak _review_.

Dalam cerita ini akan kubuat juga _slight _SasuSaku, jadi silahkan kalian menikmati karya terbaruku ini ya. Oh ya, Naruto akan muncul pada chapter selanjutnya, jadi jangan sampai dilewatkan ya~. Jika tidak ada halangan, aku akan update sekali seminggu. Sampai bertemu lagi denganku di _chapter _selanjutnya~ Jaa na!

::

::

::

V


	2. Sadarilah Keberadaanku

_Chapter _dua _update_! Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah dengan sabar menantikan kelanjutan dari _fic _gajeku ini. Oke, waktunya membalas _review _yang tidak _login_~

::

::

**puchan **: ini udah lanjut, _arigatou_~

**ms . x** : ya akan kuusahakan, tapi sepertinya sulit buatku membuat bagian yang feel-nya kerasa~ _Arigatou review_-nya.

**LavenderBlueSky **: ini udah, tentu bisa dong~ nanti di tamatnya akan dijelaskan~ _Arigatou _sudah _review_~.

**Sipoy **: haha, ini sudah~ _Arigatou_~

Wirna : kalau penasaran tetap ikuti kisah ini ya~ _Arigatou_~

Oke, segitu saja dariku~ Yang _login _akan kubalas lewat PM.. Selamat membaca~

::

::

"Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. _Aoi Kami_, kenapa kamu melakukan kesalahan itu? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan hal itu terjadi? Padahal kamu adalah orang yang kupercaya, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus menyegelmu"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya A.."

"Hentikan! Sudah waktunya. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak! Tunggu sebentar! Ayah!"

.

.

.

_**"Perasaan ini. Perasaan kesepian ini. Akankah akan segera berakhir? Selama ini, aku selalu menunggumu. Datanglah kemari sekali lagi, sadarilah keberadaanku. Keluarkan aku dari sini"**_

•**¤• ****Blue ****Devil •¤•**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

_**Genre**_: Romance, Fantasy & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Ini dia paketnya" seru Hinata dan mengeluarkan paket tersebut dari dalam tasnya dan meletakannya di atas meja Sakura.

"Loh? Kenapa paketnya belum Hinata-_chan _buka?" tanya Sakura. Bisa-bisanya paket yang membuat dirinya penasaran dan sudah pasti Hinata lebih penasaran dari pada Sakura belum dibuka.

"Hehe, kemarin rasanya aku sibuk sekali sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk membuka paket itu" Hinata duduk di bangku di depan Sakura. Sebelum itu ia sudah meletakan tasnya di kursi miliknya yang sebenarnya.

"Hoo begitu. Kalau begitu boleh dong Hinata-_chan _buka?" seru Sakura lagi mengusulkan. Hinata menatap Sakura, lalu ia mengangguk. Tangannya ia dekatkan pada paket tersebut dan dengan perlahan membuka pembungkus coklat itu supaya tidak rusak.

Akhirnya pembungkus coklat itu telah sepenuhnya terbuka, tak disangka ternyata masih ada kotak lagi di dalamnya. Hinata lalu membuka kotak tersebut dan mengintip ke dalamnya. Lalu di menarik keluar plastik yang ada didalamnya dan setelah sepenuhnya terlihat, senyum mengembang di wajah putih Hinata.

"Wah! Hinata-_chan_! Tak menyangka aku ternyata dirimu adalah orang yang beruntung dari sekian banyak orang itu!" Sakura memukul mejanya. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah bangkit dari persinggahannya.

"Aku beruntung" Hinata masih tidak mempercayai hal itu. Ini sungguh hal yang luar biasa menyenangkan bagi Hinata. Sebuah kalung yang sangat indah, bersinar jika mengenai pantulan cahaya matahari.

"Mau kubantu memakainya?" tanya Sakura lagi dan diberi anggukan oleh Hinata. Hinata mengeluarkan kalung tersebut dari dalam plastik dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. Lalu Hinata berbalik supaya Sakura mudah memakaikannya.

Sakura pun melakukan ritual seperti seorang pria memakaikan kalung kepada gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi sekian lama Hinata menunggu, kenapa kalung tersebut tidak nampak di depan wajahnya? Hinata pun berbalik melihat apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan dengan kalungnya.

Hinata melihat, tampaknya Sakura sedang kebingungan. Oleh sebab itu Hinata menanyakan ada apa. "Ehehe, aku tidak tau cara memakaikannya padamu Hinata-_chan_" dengan tawa pelan Sakura kembali menyerahkan kalung tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

Ada rasa kecewa dalam diri Hinata, Hinata melihat-lihat kalung tersebut. Jujur saja, sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah menggunakan aksesoris sehingga dia tidak tau cara menggunakannya. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskannya untuk menyimpannya kembali ke dalam tasnya, untuk kapan-kapan ia tanyakan kepada kakak sepupunya atau ayahnya barang kali mereka tahu cara memakainya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya Sakura-_chan_, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu cara menggunakannya sih" Hinata tersenyum polos.

"Kita ini memang mirip Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura ikut tersenyum bersama dengan Hinata. Mata Sakura menatap ke langit, ia menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin hari ini akan ada hujan besar.

"_Nee_, Hinata-_chan_. Langit mendung. Apa kamu bawa payung?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata yang menatap ke arah jendela.

"Hm.. Dapat dikatakan aku lupa membawanya" tidak biasanya bagi seorang Hinata tidak membawa benda yang selalu ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja hujan akan turun.

"Bagaimana dong Hinata-_chan_? Nanti kita pulangnya bagaimana?" Sakura masih saja terus menatap ke arah luar.

"Mungkin kita akan menunggu sampai hujannya reda" benar-benar tipikal Hinata sekali menjawab sesuai dengan yang ada di pikirannya.

"_Nee _Sakura-_chan_, dari pada membicarakan hujan yang belum tentu terjadi. Bagaimana dengan keadaan _sweater_-mu?" Hinata menatap Sakura, Hinata yakin Sakura sudah merelakan benda tersebut.

"Ah~ Biarkan saja, Huatchi" udara di luar sekolah yang mendung dengan jendela kelas yang terbuka tentu membuat Sakura merasakan kedinginan. Apalagi dengan cuaca yang tidak mendukung seperti itu.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa tidak memakai _sweater _yang lain?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Aku belum ada waktu untuk membelinya, dan aku sudah terlanjur suka dengan _sweater _itu" Sakura hanya bisa tertawa renyah mengingat saat-saat ia menyerahkan _sweater_-nya tersebut.

"Haa begitukah.. Tapi kan.."

"Kyaa! Lihat itu!" mendengar kegaduhan yang tiba-tiba melanda kelas mereka, Hinata menghentikan percakapan mereka.

Hinata dan Sakura melihat ke arah para siswi lain yang berkumpul di satu tempat seperti segerombolan burung yang berebut mengambil makanannya. Hinata dan Sakura menatap satu sama lain, tanpa memperdulikan itu mereka kembali berbincang.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura langsung tersentak mendengar nama tersebut diucapkan. Ia langsung keringat dingin. Jangan-jangan dia sedang mencari pemilik _sweater _tersebut. Bisa saja dia marah karena dengan seenaknya ia meletakan benda itu di atas tubuhnya. Atau dia akan balas dendam karena tidak membangunkannya saat ia sedang tertidur diatap.

"Tenang Sakura-_chan_" mendengar Hinata membisikkan itu, Sakura mencoba untuk merelaksasikan dirinya. Jangan tegang, jangan tegang, tetap tenang Sakura. Sakura sedikit mengintip ke arah ambang pintu memastikan bahwa orang tersebut benar-benar Sasuke.

Ntah yakin atau tidak, tapi Sakura merasakan sepertinya pria beririskan _onix _tersebut tengah menatapnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing Sakura langsung menatap ke arah lain.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-_kun_! Sedang mencari apa disini?" salah satu gadis berambut merah menggunakan kacamata dengan semangatnya mendekati Sasuke.

"Berisik!" gadis itu langsung _sweatdrop_, ia langsung pundung dipojokan dan dengan tidak etisnya ia memainnkan jari terlunjuknya di lantai.

Mata Sasuke terus menatap ke arah orang yang ia cari, tak mau ambil lama ia langsung memanggil orang tersebut. "Hei kamu gadis berambut pink, kemari!" seru Sasuke, matanya tetap tertuju pada wajah gadis yang ia maksud.

"A.. Aku? Kyaa Sasuke-_kun_! Tak kusangka kau mencariku!" Sasuke kini yang menjadi _sweatdrop_, bukan gadis dengan rambut panjang itu! Tapi gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna seperti permen karet dan mata indah seperti _emerald_! Kenapa yang datang gadis berambut _pink _sepinggang dengan bibir tebal? Sasuke _shock_.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, kenapa perempuan-perempuan itu begitu berisik sih? "Bukan kau, tapi gadis yang berada di dekat jendela itu" Sasuke menunjuk Sakura, gadis yang sedari tadi berusaha menganggap bahwa orang yang dikaguminya tidak ada itu kini menengok.

"A.. Aku?" Sakura menengok menunjuk dirinya dan membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan gagap. Sakura merasa ia akan mati di tempat kalau sampai ia dimarahi oleh Sasuke.

"Iya, kemari!" kini Sakura benar-benar bingung. Ia menatap Hinata, Hinata juga sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Sakura bertanya pada Hinata, ia sungguh benar-benar takut. Orang yang selalu ia pandangi dari jauh itu kini untuk yang kedua kalinya akan bisa berada di dekatnya.

"Tidak apa" Hinata meyakinkan Sakura, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sakura mengangguk, ia dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Seperti seekor siput atau kura-kura saja.

"Terlalu lama" Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura dan langsung memegang tangan Sakura dan langsung menariknya pergi.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya?" Hinata berbatin dalam dirinya.

::

::

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tempat yang ia yakin tidak akan suara ribut di sana-sini. Tentu saja tidak jauh dari kelas Sakura, tetapi tempat yang tenang untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"A.. Ada apa sebenarnya ini Sa.. Sasuke-_san_?" kegugupan Sakura kembali menjadi-jadi di kala Sasuke membawanya ke tempat yang sepi seperti itu.

"Ada yang mau kukatakan padamu" dengan wajah datarnya, Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas seragamnya. Hingga akhirnya benda tersebut telah keluar dari jas seragamnya.

"I.. Itu.. Swea.."

"Hei kalian! Waktu istirahat sudah selesai! Dan kau siswa disana! Kenapa kau ada disini? Ini sekolah bagian timur! Tidak ada siswa yang boleh kesini!" ternyata mereka ketahuan! Salah seoarang dokter UKS sekolah mereka melihat mereka berdua. Dengan kesal guru yang baru saja pergi ke toilet itu berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Cih! Mengganggu saja!" Sasuke kembali memegang tangan Sakura dan menariknya kembali pergi ke tempat lain.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? HEI! JANGAN KABUR!"

::

::

"Kalau disini pasti aman" Sasuke menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang memiliki dinding-dinding seperti langit. Ya, kini Sasuke sudah membawa Sakura menuju atap sekolah.

"Ano.. Sasuke-_san_" Sakura kembali gugup.

"Ah iya, benar" Sasuke kini berwaja datar lagi, wajah datarnya itulah yang menunjukkan sifat _cool_-nya. Itu yang membuat banyak gadis menyukai pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut.

"Swe.. _Sweater_-ku"

"Ini, kukembalikan" seru Sasuke datar dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura melihat _sweater__-_nya dan mengambilnya dari tangan pemuda itu.

"Ke.. Kenapa Sasuke-_san _bisa tahu kalau ini milikku?" rasa penasaran menjelajar di benak Sakura. Ia sedikit berharap, ia banyak berharap! Ia sangat berharap! Sasuke juga memperhatikan dirinya sama seperti dirinya memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Dari warnanya saja aku juga tahu siapa pemiliknya" ah benar, Sakura jadi sedih. Benar juga, _sweater _yang ia kenakan warnanya sama persis dengan warna rambutnya. Kalau diperhatikan, siswi-siswi yang memiliki _sweater _warna itu tidak ada yang lain selain Sakura.

"Terima kasih" Sakura menunduk, ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari atap tersebut. Sasuke memperhatikan hal itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Mau kembali ke kelas" kata Sakura lirih. Dilihatnya Sasuke, Sasuke yang selalu dikaguminya kini berada dekat dengannya, disampingnya. Ingin rasanya Sakura melompat kearahnya dan memberikan pelukan sekencang-kencangnya yang membuat tulangnya remuk.

"Tidak boleh"

"Eh?"

"Karena aku sudah berbaik hati padamu mengembalikan benda itu, kamu harus menemaniku disini"

::

::

Benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Sakura, tepat saat mereka pulang sekolah, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Di dalam bagian paling depan sekolah, sebelum mereka keluar dari tempat itu, mereka berdua sama-sama menatap ratusan butiran air yang turun dengan derasnya.

Menunggu hujan berhenti sepertinya percuma saja. Mereka merasa sampai langit menggelap, hujan tersebut tidak akan mereda. Mereka menatap ke arah langit, sulit untuk melihat awan dengan air yang begitu banyak.

"Kira-kira kapan hujan berhenti ya" seru Sakura, ia sudah terlihat begitu bosan. Sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu disana. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan kecuali menunggu di tempat itu. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena sudah banyak yang pulang. Beruntung sekali mereka yang membawa payung di saat seperti ini.

Dewi _Fortuna _sepertinya tidak memihak pada mereka hari ini. Hinata menghela nafas, hujan-hujan begitu udaranya jadi terasa dingin. Memikirkan tentang hal itu, Hinata jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_"

"Iya?"

"Maukah kamu menceritakan kejadian saat kamu bersama dengan Sasuke?" Hinata penasaran, setelah kejadian Sakura ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. Sakura tidak kembali lagi ke kelas sampai jam pelajaran sudah berakhir.

"Eh?" Hinata melihat wajah Sakura sedikit memerah, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sakura seperti itu.

"Jadi.. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Sebenarnya.. Saat aku berkata pada Sasuke kalau aku ingin kembali ke kelas. Dia menahanku, katanya, temani aku disini" Sakura malu-malu menceritakannya.

"Jadi _sweater__-_nya sudah dikembalikan ya? Tak kusangka orang seperti Sasuke mau melakukan hal itu" seru Hinata dan kembali menatap ke arah langit.

"Hehe, aku pun tidak menyangkanya" Sakura tertawa, dan ikut menatap arah pandangan Hinata.

"Lihat Sakura, hujannya sudah mereda. Ayo kita segera pulang" seru Hinata dan menarik tangan Sakura pergi menjauhi sekolah mereka.

::

::

"Baru juga beberapa meter dari sekolah, tapi hujan sudah kembali deras" Sakura merasa kesal, hujan itu mau menjahili mereka berdua apa? Sehingga membiarkan mereka berdua pulang telat seperti itu. Menyebalkan.

"Sabar Sakura-_chan_, nanti juga pasti mengecil lagi kok" mereka berdua kini tengah berada di sebuah toko buku. Dari pada bosan menunggu di luar, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dulu.

Mereka menuju ke bagian yang menjual majalah-majalah. Selagi menunggu hujan, mereka habiskan waktu membaca buku. Hinata melihat majalah yang Sakura perlihatkan padanya beberapa hari lalu. Sedangkan Sakura sedang berada di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari tempat Hinata berada sambil melihat-lihat buku.

"Buku apa yang menarik ya?" Sakura memperhatikan buku tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Berjalan ke samping seperti kepiting, tetap fokus melihat tumpukan buku.

"Hm~" Sakura bergumam.

**Bruk**

Sakura menghantam seseorang, ia pun langsung meminta maaf tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu seperti apa orang yang telah ia tabrak tersebut.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" suara itu, ia mengenal suara itu. Suara berat namun terdengar seksi(?) itu, tentu saja semua orang juga mengenalnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, "Sasuke-_san_" ucap Sakura. Ia masih terbengong. Kenapa seorang Sasuke bisa berada di suatu tempat yang sama dengannya? Ah benar, Sakura teringat. Seorang Sasuke, murid tercerdas di sekolahnya. Pasti dia sedang mencari buku pelajaran untuk ia pelajari.

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku" tampang datarnya tetap merajalela di wajahnya. Seperti tidak memiliki ekspresi lain selain ekspresi yang satu itu. Atau mungkin Sasuke sangat menyukai ekspresi seperti itu sehingga selalu ia gunakan di wajahnya.

"Me.. Menunggu hujan berhenti" jawab Sakura gagap. "La.. Lalu. Sasuke-_san _sendiri?" lanjut Sakura kembali memberikan pertanyaan yang sama seperti pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Baca _manga_" Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah manga yang berjudul _Narto_(?) pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk, ada rasa tidak percaya juga bahwa Sasuke akan membaca itu. Padahal banyak orang berkata, orang yang nonton _anime _dan membaca _manga _adalah anak kecil.

"_Anime _dan _manga _bukan untuk anak kecil" seperti mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura, Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

"Eh?"

"Jangan kamu kira _animanga _hanya diperuntukan anak kecil, karena ada _animanga _yang hanya boleh dibaca oleh orang yang cukup umur" tidak biasanya Sasuke berbicara panjang seperti itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke-_san _seorang _otaku_?" tanya Sakura, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh seorang Uchiha.

"Bukan" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak membencinya makanya aku baca" Sakura mengangguk, kini ia mengerti. Benar saja, memang bukan untuk anak kecil sih. Habisnya dengan tidak sengaja saat ia terbangun malam hari dan menyalakan _tv_, ia melihat _anime _yang diperuntukkan untuk orang dewasa.

Saat itu Sakura benar-benar syok dan langsung mematikan _tv_-nya. "Lalu, apa Sasuke-_san _mengoleksi kaset _manga _atau_ cartoon___itu?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Jangan samakan _anime _dan _cartoon_, mereka itu beda jauh" setelah itu Sasuke telah menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura tidak berani mengikutinya, akhirnya ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat Hinata berada.

"Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura berteriak dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Nona disana! Harap tidak ribut!" seorang petugas buku tersebut menunjukkan sebuah kertas peraturan yang ditempelkan di dinding.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Sakura dan dia kini sudah berada di samping Hinata. Hinata menengok, ia menutup majalah yang sedang ia baca dan meletakan ke tempatnya semula.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi.. Tadi disini ada Sasuke!" Sakura menjerit pelan, kini Hinata tahu apa yang menyebabkan sifat Sakura seperti itu.

"Lalu.. Kemana dia?" tanya Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang, karena setelah selesai berbicara dengannya dia langsung menghilang" ucap Sakura.

"Begitu ya" Hinata menatap ke luar jendela. "Sepertinya sudah mulai mereda, kita keluar sekarang yuk. Nanti keburu membesar lagi" Hinata mengajak Sakura, Sakura mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu nona yang ada disana" merasa mereka yang dipanggil, akhirnya mereka berdua menengok bersamaan.

"Ada apa?" Sakura berjalan menuju tempat pembayaran di toko itu. Hinata mengekor dari belakang, mengikuti arah Sakura melangkah.

"Ini, tadi ada yang menyuruh saya menyerahkan payung ini kepada nona" petugas tersebut pun memberikan sebuah payung berwarna hitam kelam, seperti warna langit malam yang tidak diterangi oleh bulan maupun bintang-bintang.

"Payung? Siapa kira-kira yang memberikannya?" Sakura bertanya, Hinata menatap Sakura dan petugas tersebut. Hanya itu yang dapat kini dilakukan olehnya. Habisnya, Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa sih. Makanya dia putuskan untuk diam saja, tidak mau mengganggu atau menyela di saat orang sedang berbincang.

"Hm.. Tadi dia bilang tidak usah memberitahukan siapa dirinya. Tapi kalau ciri-cirinya tak masalah kan? Toh payung itu juga pasti harus dikembalikan kepada pemilik yang sesungguhnya" petugas itu melanggar perkataan dari tuan atau nyonya payung tersebut. Lagi pula orang tersebut tidak berkata kalau dia tidak boleh mengatakan ciri-cirinya kan?

"Iya, tolong beritahu saya apa ciri-cirinya" seru Sakura lagi.

"Hm.. Coba kuingat-ingat dulu. Kalau tidak salah, seragam kalian hampir sama. Hanya saja dia laki-laki" jelas pertugas tersebut.

"Begitu, jadi aku dapat mengembalikan payung ini besok. Tapi itu tidak dapat membuatku tahu siapa pemiliknya" Sakura berkata seperti itu supaya pertugas itu mau memberitahukan ciri-ciri yang lebih dapat mengenali siapa empunya payung yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Bermata _onix__**..**_" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Berambut _raven__**..**_" Sakura membelalakan matanya. "..Dan kalau tidak salah kuperhatikan, bentuk rambutnya seperti pantat ayam" tuntas sudah penjelasan dari petugas itu.

"Sasuke-_san_" batin Sakura dalam hati, kini ia tahu siapa pemiliknya. Ia tersenyum, lalu bersiap keluar. "Terima kasih" serunya dan menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Tunggu!" ucap petugas itu menahan kepergian Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka pun berhenti dan kembali melihat petugas tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mau permen?"

"Tidak" jawab Sakura.

"Nona yang disebelahnya bagaimana?"

"Tidak, terima kasih" dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari toko tersebut. Mereka menggunakan payung tersebut.

"Ternyata Sasuke itu baik ya Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata bertanya pada Sakura, sebenarnya Hinata tidak yakin kalau Sasuke _type _orang yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Sasuke memang baik, sangat baik" Sakura tersenyum. Mereka terus berjalan, kini hari sudah menggelap. Matahari senja sudah tidak menemani mereka berdua. Lampu-lampu jalan yang hanya dinyalakan malam hari kini tengah nyala benderang.

Hinata menatap jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah tujuh malam. Pantas saja langit-langit sudah menjadi gelap seperti warna payung Sasuke.

"Jam berapa Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura, ia melihat Hinata melihat jam tangannya oleh sebab itu ia bertanya. Sudah kelupaan payung, ia juga lupa menggunakan jam tangannya. Bisa saja ia melihat jam pada _handphone_-nya, tapi sulit dengan satu tangan memegang payung dan satu lagi menggenggam tas.

"Setengah tujuh" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Pantas saja sudah gelap begini" seru Sakura, ia menatap langit.

"Lalu Sakura-_chan_, kapan kamu akan mengembalikan payung ini kepada pemiliknya" tanya Hinata. Hujan masih mengguyur kota Konoha walaupun tidak terlalu deras. Tapi tetap saja jika berdiri satu menit ditengah guyuran air tersebut tanpa menggunakan apapun dapat membuat mereka basah kuyup.

"Hm.. Aku juga bingung. Aku belum berani mengembalikannya. Kalau tidak lusa, mungkin minggu depan" keputusan yang salah! Itu sih terlalu lama!

"Tapi, apa itu tidak terlalu lama?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sih berpikirnya begitu. Hehe" Sakura tertawa.

"Ini sebuah kemajuan pesat Sakura-_chan_, dulu kan kau hanya bisa melihanya dari jauh. Tapi sekarang sudah bisa berada sedekat itu dengannya. Pasti Sakura-_chan _senang kan?" Hinata tersenyum, Sakura ikut tersenyum.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai kehidupan mereka sehari-hari, hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai, apakah Hinata sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya atau belum. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah, tapi Hinata belum menemukan orang tersebut.

"Lalu Sakura-_chan_, sepertinya rasa kagummu berubah menjadi rasa cinta"

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut. Ia sempat melompat ke samping. Tapi ia segera berbalik ke arah Hinata karena ia tidak ingin temannya itu kebasahan karena perbuatannya.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan _selalu berkata bahwa Sakura-_chan _mengaguminya. Tapi menurutku Sakura-_chan _sudah tidak mengaguminya lagi, melainkan mencintainya" Hinata kembali mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Cinta ya.." Sakura sedikit menunduk. Lalu ia angkat kepalanya lagi. "Sepertinya memang benar" Sakura tersenyum lebar, walaupun tidak selebar senyum lima jari.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di perempatan tersebut, sebuah toko barang antik terletak disana tentunya. Mereka terus berjalan, saat berbelok.

_**"Panggillah namaku, jangan membuat aku menunggu lebih lama lagi"**_

Hinata berhenti, melihat temannya yang berhenti Sakura pun ikut berhenti. "Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti lagi?" memang benar, sudah dua kali Hinata seperti itu. Berhenti si perempatan jalan tersebut.

"Aku merasa...

.

.

.

Seperti ada yang berbicara denganku. Seolah ia mengatakan panggil namaku" Hinata terdiam, ia gugup. Sudah dua kali ia mendengar suara itu, tapi saat ia berbalik menengok ke belakang tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"Heh? Apa.. Apa.. Jangan-jangan. Itu... Hantu?"

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 2 end)**

Selesai! Akhirnya bisa _update _juga, _arigatou _atas partisipasinya membaca _fanfic_-ku. Oh ya, apa kalian ingat dengan perkataanku yang berkata bahwa Naruto akan muncul pada _chapter _ini? _Gomen_, karena aku tidak dapat menepati kata-kataku sendiri.

Soal Sasuke yang suka _animanga_, tentu tidak masalah bagi kalian kan? _Arigatou_. Lalu soal _manga _yang dibaca Sasuke, jangan tanyakan kenapa aku memberi judul _manga _itu seperti itu ya~ Karena aku bingung mau menulis manga yang berjudul apa. Kalau kutulis judul _manga-_nya Naruto, nanti malah jadi kaya Naruto dalam cerita ini lagi. Hehe~

Beberapa _chapter _ini mungkin memang lebih terlihat _pair _SasuSaku, tapi kalau Naruto udah muncul, NaruHina pasti akan sangat banyak. Lalu dewa-dewi yang akan kupakai dalam cerita ini adalah dewa-dewi dalam _Mitologi Yunani_, bukan _Romawi _ataupun sejenisnya~ Oke, cukup sekian dariku. Sampai jumpa lagi~

_Spesial Thanks To:_

- **huddexxx69**

- Akira no Rinnegan

- **uzugakure no satoy**

- puchan

- **ms . x**

- aftu-kun

- **Yukori Kazaqi**

- kirei-neko

- **LavenderBlueSky**

- Sipoy

- **Yui Kazu**

- Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

- **Wirna**

::

::

V


	3. Awal dari Pertemuan, Panggillah Namaku

Yei! Yuhuuu semua! Berjumpa lagi dengan Kaoru. Apa kabar para _readers _semua? Apa ada yang menantikan _chapter _ini update? #gk ada

Hah~ Oke, aku akan memastikan bahwa Naruto harus muncul di _chapter _ini. Dan saatnya waktu untuk membalas _review _bagi pembaca sekalian yang tidak _login_~

::

::

**puchan **: ini udah~ arigatou~

**LavenderBlueSky **: itu bukan kalung biasa~ di chapter ini sudah~ kalau berubah dari dewa menjadi manusia tidak bisa~ Naruto harus memilih antara melepas(?) Atau mempertahankannya~ yosh! Ini sudah kok~ arigatou~

Yosh! Sekian saja dariku~ Selamat membaca~

::

::

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti lagi?" memang benar, sudah dua kali Hinata seperti itu. Berhenti di perempatan jalan tersebut.

"Aku merasa...

.

.

.

Seperti ada yang berbicara denganku. Seolah ia mengatakan panggil namaku" Hinata terdiam, ia gugup. Sudah dua kali ia mendengar suara itu, tapi saat ia berbalik menengok ke belakang tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"Heh? Apa.. Apa.. Jangan-jangan. Itu... Hantu?"

•**¤• ****Blue ****Devil •¤•**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

_**Genre**_: Romance, Fantasy & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Selamat pagi Hinata-_chan_" sapa Sakura di kala Hinata berjalan menuju tempat ia duduk.

"_Ohayou _Sakura-_chan_" Hinata tersenyum lalu ia meletakan tasnya di atas mejanya.

"Mengenai kemarin, itu cukup mengerikan ya"

"Haha, benar"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Apa jangan-jangan. Itu hantu?" hujan kini lebih menderas lagi dari sebelumnya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Mereka berdua mendekatkan jarak mereka supaya percikan air tersebut tidak mengenai badan mereka.

"Haha" Hinata tertawa renyah, Sakura bingung melihat Hinata tertawa seperti itu. Tidak biasanya Hinata yang memiliki sifat lumayan pemalu itu tertawa seperti tadi.

"Itu tidak mungkin" lanjut Hinata lagi. "Lagi pula mana ada hantu di dunia ini" Hinata mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Tapi.. Kenapa aku menjadi merasakan ketakutan ya?" Hinata terus berkata. Perasaan Hinata menjadi tidak enak, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi dari sini saja yuk Hinata-_chan_" ajak Sakura dan mereka pun berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Haha, lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Kemarin Hinata-_chan _pulang telat kan?" Sakura memakan _pocky _rasa _strawberry _yang ia bawa dari rumah. Lalu arah tangannya ia dekatkan pada Hinata. Seolah menawarkan makanan tersebut.

"Terima kasih" Hinata mengambilnya dan memakannya. "Kemarin saat sampai di rumah, kulihat ayahku sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Hehe" tawa Hinata.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dia menanyaiku kemana saja aku sampai pulang selarut itu" lanjut Hinata. Hinata mengeluarkan kalung kristal yang kemarin ia terima, ia menatapnya.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya ya~" seru Hinata, ia menghela nafas. Sedikit kecewa sehingga ia tidak dapat menggunakannya.

"Iya nih, sayang sekali" ucap Sakura, ia memperhatikan kalung itu. Lalu tatapannya teralihkan menuju langit. Biru, cuaca hari ini akan cerah pastinya.

"Lalu, payungnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh? Oh iya!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Aku meninggalkannya di rumah. Aku lupa" Sakura memain-mainkan tangannya. Kenapa Sakura bisa lupa ya? Apa ia sengaja? Atau Sakura belum siap? Ntahlah.

"Haha, Sakura-_chan _pasti belum siap" ucap Hinata tertawa pelan. Hinata melihat Sakura juga tertawa karena kelakuannya sendiri.

"Baik-baik, semuanya harap tenang. Pelajaran akan dimulai sekarang" kelas pun menjadi tenang karena sudah ada guru yang memasuki kelas.

::

::

Jam istirahat tiba, Hinata dan Sakura memutuskan memakan bekal mereka di kantin. Setibanya di kantin, mereka memilik tempat yang cukup untuk empat orang. Bukannya mereka menunggu seseorang, tapi memang disana hanya terdapat tempat duduk empat orang.

Mereka lalu membuka bekal mereka sambil berbincang-bincang. "Apa kami boleh duduk disini?" mendengar suara yang mereka rasa ditujukan kepada mereka, Hinata dan Sakura pun mengijinkannya.

"Silahkan" seru Sakura.

"Terima kasih" seru pemuda yang memiliki alis tebal dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"Aku duduk" Sakura menengok ke arah sebelah bangkunya.

"Sa.. Sasuke-_san_?" Sakura terkejut.

"Apa ada yang salah jika aku duduk disini?" dengan tampang datarnya yang tetap melekat, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura kembali menghadap kedepan dan menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah sedikit merona.

"Oh ya, kita kan belum saling kenal" pemuda beralis tebal itu bangkit dari bangkunya. "Aku Rock Lee. Aku memiliki semangat masa muda dalam diriku!" Lee memukul dadanya dengan semangat. Lalu ia pun duduk lagi setelah selesai memperkenalkan dirinya kepada mereka berdua.

"Salam kenal" Hinata tersenyum. Begitu juga Sakura yang sudah kembali ke keadaan sebelumnya.

"Ano.. Sasuke-_san_" panggil Sakura pelan dikala mereka berempat sedang memakan bekal mereka masing-masing.

"Hn?"

"Itu.. Soal.."

"Hn?"

"Payung Sasuke-_san_.."

"Kenapa?" akhirnya Sasuke mau angkat bicara.

"Terima kasih" Sakura tersenyum walaupun ia tidak menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Besok, aku akan mengembalikannya kepadamu" seru Sakura dan melanjutkan memakan bekalnya.

"Hn, baiklah"

::

::

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak insiden suara misterius tersebut. Hinata dan Sakura sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Suara itu juga sudah tidak terdengar oleh pendengaran Hinata.

Juga soal payung Sasuke, Sakura sudah mengembalikannya walaupun terjadi sedikit rasa malu-malu sehingga terjadi hal yang lumayan mengejutkan. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena keadaan menjadi kembali seperti semula.

"Ayo pulang Hinata-_chan_" seru Sakura, berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Iya" Hinata bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ia mendengar suara dering ponselnya. Sehingga ia harus melihat ponsel itu terlebih dahulu sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"_E-mail_ apa?" tanya Sakura, ia mendekat pada Hinata dan melihat sms apa yang Hinata dapatkan.

_From_: _Otou-chan_

Hinata, apa kamu sudah pulang sekolah nak? Kalau iya, bisakah ayah minta tolong? Tolong ambil barang di toko barang antik itu lagi ya.

"Hoo" seru Sakura, ia dapat menyimpulkan apa yang harus Hinata lakukan sebelum pulang sekolah. Hinata menutup ponselnya dan meletakannya kembali ke dalam saku seragamnya.

"Apa Sakura-_chan _mau ikut?" tawar Hinata, mumpung mereka berdua lewat situ tidak ada salahnya juga dong Sakura ikut mampir.

"Boleh, aku pingin liat isi tokonya" ucap Sakura dan mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas.

"Loh? Memangnya Sakura-_chan _belum pernah masuk ke dalam toko barang antik itu?" Hinata bertanya, mereka sudah tiba di luar gerbang.

Lalu mereka berjalan hingga tiba di distrik A tepat sebelum perempatan jalan. "Ini kan tempat yang katanya kamu denger suara misterius itu" seru Sakura mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu.

"Tapi suara itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi kok. Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja" jelas Hinata, lalu mereka membuka pintu masuk dan lagi-lagi untuk kedua kalinya Hinata mendengar suara lonceng petanda bahwa ada tamu yang datang.

"Selamat datang" seru petugas itu dari dalam.

"Permisi Kakashi-_san_" seru Hinata, yap! Penjaga toko itu adalah Hatake Kakashi. Ia sekarang yang mengembangkan toko itu, setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

"Oh Hinata, mau mengambil pesanan lagi ya?" tanya Kakashi pada Hinata, lalu Hinata mengangguk.

"Ini temanku" seru Hinata menunjuk ke arah Sakura. Sakura membungkukkan badannya memberikan salamnya.

"Aku sudah tau, setiap pulang sekolah kan kalian berdua lewat sini" ucap Kakashi. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mengambilnya dulu" seru Kakashi dan masuk ke dalam penyimpanan barang yang sudah dipesan oleh orang-orang.

Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya, rasa kagum menyeruak dalam dirinya. Banyak barang-barang yang indah, menarik dan sudah pasti barang itu pecah belah. Jadi mereka harus hati-hati jangan sampai mereka menyenggol benda-benda itu.

"Indah" seru Sakura dikala ia melihat sebuah mug gelas yang berlukiskan buah _cherry_. Hinata mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memperhatikan benda itu.

"Sakura-_chan _suka _cherry _ya?" tanya Hinata, ia tetap menatap mug mungil itu. Mug itu sungguh manis, pasti segar rasanya kalau digunakan untuk meminum teh.

"Iya, karena warnanya cocok dengan diriku" seru Sakura menyentuh kaca pembatas antara dirinya dengan mug tersebut.

"Apa Sakura-_chan _ingin membelinya?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Ia menatap Sakura, lalu mengarahkan matanya ke tempat lain.

"Tidak, karena pasti ibuku akan marah jika aku membeli barang tapi barang itu tidak digunakan" ucap Sakura, lalu ia berjalan ke tempat lain. Melihat benda-benda antik lainnya.

"Hei Sakura-_chan_, sini deh! Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" Hinata menyuruh Sakura datang ke tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Setelah Sakura datang, Hinata berjongkok. Sakura pun ikut berjongkok melihat Hinata seperti itu. "Ini" Hinata menunjuk sebuah lukisan yang beberapa minggu lalu menarik perhatiannya.

"Lukisan?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Jadi ini yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh Hinata. Apa istimewanya? Lukisan itu sudah tua, terlihat dari warna kertasnya yang sudah menguning.

Hinata mengangguk "Indah kan?" seru Hinata. Walaupun menurut Sakura itu tidak terlalu menarik perhatiannya, tapi Sakura mengangguk saja.

"Lukisan dewa ya?" kini Sakura bertanya.

"Iya"

"Nama dewanya?"

"Ntahlah, Kakashi-_san _saja tidak tahu namanya. Apalagi aku. Tapi katanya ini dewa mimpi, ia akan mengabulkan lima permohonan kepada orang yang berhati baik" Hinata menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui kepada Sakura. Kini Sakura mengerti, ia mengangguk.

"Maaf menunggu lama~" Kakashi kini datang dengan membawa beberapa kotak berukuran kecil yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik supaya Hinata mudah membawanya.

"Tidak lama kok" seru Hinata, lalu mereka bangkit dari jongkokkan mereka dan berjalan menuju ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada Hinata. Hinata mengambilnya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat Kakashi ingin masuk keruangannya, Hinata menahannya.

"Ano.. Kakashi-_san_" serunya.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Hinata.

"Soal lukisan itu... Kira-kira harganya berapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh lukisan dewa itu ya? Itu tidak dijual"

"Eh?"

"Tapi kalau kamu mau, kamu boleh mengambilnya" seru Kakashi dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Terima kasih" Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Senyumnya terlihat mengembang diwajahnya yang putih.

"Hinata-_chan _sudah tertarik sama lukisan itu ya?" Sakura mengikuti Hinata yang kembali berjalan menuju lukisan tersebut.

"Iya" Hinata mengambilnya dan menggulungnya lalu menggenggamnya dengan tangannya.

"Ya kalau Hinata-_chan _sudah tertarik dengan sesuatu, pasti harus Hinata-_chan _dapatkan kan?" Sakura menghela nafas. "Sama seperti saat kejadian kalung itu. Haha" kini ia tertawa.

"Haha, begitu ya" mereka lalu keluar dari toko itu. Suara lonceng mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Lalu mereka kembali berbelok ke arah kiri di perempatan tersebut.

Setelah perempatan tersebut, ada pertigaan dan mereka berpisah disana. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau menemani diriku Sakura" Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura, dan akhirnya mereka berpisah. Hinata kembali berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Kantong plastik tempat tersimpannya barang-barang pesanan ayahnya ia letakan di lengannya. Sedangkan tangannya ia genggam lukisan tersebut.

"_Tadaima_" seru Hinata dikala ia sudah tiba di dalam rumah. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakannya dengan rapih disana.

Lalu Hinata berjalan menuju ruangan ayahnya bekerja. "Permisi ayah" seru Hinata di depan pintu ruangan ayahnya yang tertutup.

"Masuk nak" seru Hiashi, Hinata pun membuka pintu tersebut. Hinata berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan berhenti di depan meja kerja ayahnya.

"Ini pesanan ayah" serunya, Hinata meletakan pesanan tersebut di atas meja kerja ayahnya.

"Terima kasih" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mata Hiashi tertuju kepada sebuah lukisan yang Hinata masih tetap saja pegang.

"Itu lukisan apa?" tanya Hiashi. Hinata sedikit tersentak, lalu ia meletakan lukisan itu di atas meja ayahnya dan membuka gulungannya.

"Lukisan dewa" seru Hinata.

"Hm, dewa mimpi ya" ucap ayah Hinata menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Dari mana ayah tahu?" tanya Hinata, baru sekali lihat tapi ayahnya langsung mengetahuinya. Hebat, itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Ayah pernah membaca buku. Nah, Dari lukisan itu, mungkin dewa ini adalah campuran antara dewa mimpi _Morfeus _dan dewa mimpi _Fobetor_" jelas ayah Hinata setelah ia melihat keseluruhan dari lukisan dewa tersebut.

"Apa itu _Morfeus _dan _Fobetor_?" tanya Hinata. Jelas ia tidak mengerti. Kata-kata itu baru pertama kali didengar oleh Hinata.

"Ya mungkin di antara kedua itu, itulah nama dewa ini" jelas Hiashi lagi. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa ayah tahu? Padahal Kakashi-_san _tidak tahu namanya. Terus katanya belum ada yang pernah mengetahui nama dewa tersebut" Hinata bingung.

"Kakashi itu hanya kurang membaca buku saja. Kalau kamu ingin tahu, silahkan cari di buku atau di internet tentang mitologi _Yunani_" Hiashi menyuruh Hinata duduk dulu. Karena mungkin penjelasannya akan lumayan panjang.

"Lalu ayah, arti dari _Morfeus _dan _Fobetor _itu apa?" sekali lagi Hinata bertanya. Hinata belum mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah, dengarkan ya" Hinata mengangguk. Memasang kupingnya, rambutnya yang menutupi telinganya kini ia letakan di belakang kupingnya.

"_Morfeus_, dia adalah dewa mimpi yang ahli mengubah wujud menjadi manusia. Lihat bentuk tubuh manusianya" Hiashi menunjuk tubuh lukisan dewa itu. Wajah, tangan, kaki, jari dan semua yang berupa wujud tubuh manusia.

Hinata mengangguk. "Lalu _Fobetor_, tidak berbeda dengan _Morfeus_, dia juga adalah dewa mimpi. Tapi keahliannya adalah mengubah wujud menjadi binatang" Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Dari kuping, kumis dan ekornya kan ayah?" Hinata mengerti sekarang, penjelasan dari ayahnya sangat mudah diserap oleh dirinya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu dewa mimpi lagi yang ahli mengubah wujud menjadi objek alam. Tapi ayah lupa namanya" Hinata mengangguk, tapi ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dewa mimpi alam itu karena tidak berhubungan dengan lukisannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu sudah mengerti kan Hinata?" tanya Hiashi kepada putrinya. Diambilnya barang pesanannya dan diletakannya di samping tempat duduknya.

"Iya" Hiashi lalu menggulung lukisan itu kembali dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata.

"Lalu, apa Kakashi yang memberikannya padamu secara gratis? Bagaimana bisa?" kini Hiashi menanyakan hal itu dengan tampang menyelidik. Lukisan kuno harusnya menjadi sebuah barang yang berharga, dan mungkin harganya akan tinggi sekali.

"Karena tidak dijual. Itulah kata Kakashi-_san_" Hiashi terkejut. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi! Lukisan seindah ini kenapa diberikan kepada orang lain? Sepertinya Kakashi kurang merasakan keindahan barang-barang kuno seperti itu.

"Itu mengerikan. Bisa-bisanya dia memberikan lukisan seindah itu. Baiklah, kamu boleh menyimpannya" seru Hiashi. Lalu Hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hinata menutup pintu ruangan kerja ayahnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

Hinata meletakan kalung beserta lukisan tersebut di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu ia berganti pakaian dan siap melakukan aktivitasnya merapihkan kamarnya. Ia melap kaca kamarnya yang lumayan berdebu, lalu ia membuka kaca tersebut.

Berharap angin-angin main ke dalam kamarnya, menyejukkan ruangan tersebut. "Hah, selesai juga. Sekarang saatnya melihat lukisan itu kembali" Hinata mengambil lukisan tersebut. Ia berbaring di ranjangnya. Kedua tangannya ia pegang lukisan itu dan diangkat tangannya keatas supaya ia mudah melihat lukisan tersebut.

_**"Panggil namaku"**_

"Eh?" lagi-lagi. Setelah seminggu berlalu ia tidak mendengar suara itu. Kini ia mendengar suara tersebut.

_**"Nona"**_

"Si.. Siapa?" dengan masih posisi berbaring pada ranjangnya, Hinata melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

_**"Ini aku"**_

"Siapa?" Hinata takut, keringat dinginnya bercuran.

_**"Dewa mimpi"**_

"Tidak mungkin!" Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya, ia rubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap lukisan tersebut. Tidak mungkin, selembar kertas dapat berbicara.

_**"Percayalah padaku"**_

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau percaya padamu!" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya. Ia takut, sebuah suara berdenging di kepalanya. Hal ini terjadi lagi, Hinata tidak mau. Ia takut.

_**"Kumohon, hanya perlu memanggil namaku" **_Hinata tenang setelah mendengar hanya perlu memanggil namanya. Hinata menatap lukisan itu.

"Benarkah? Hanya itu?" Hinata gugup.

_**"Iya, percaya padaku"**_

"Baiklah" Hinata berpikir sementara. "Namamu dewa mimpi" Hinata tetap memandang lukisan itu. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

_**"Itu bukan namaku"**_

"Lalu?"

_**"Itu tugasku, mengabulakan permohonan yang menjadi mimpi manusia"**_

"_Morfeus_?" kini ia menyebutkan nama yang diberitahukan oleh ayahnya.

_**"Itu hanya nick saja, bukan nama asliku"**_

"_Fobetor_?"

_**"Itu juga sama"**_

"Lalu?"

_**"Coba tutup matamu dan pikirkanlah namaku"**_

Hinata menutup matanya, mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh suara yang mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja. Atau mungkin Hinata sedang bermimpi sehingga hal tersebut terjadi padanya.

Sebuah nama, itulah yang Hinata pikirkan. Nama apa sebenarnya? Nama sesungguhnya? Apa maksudnya? Hinata tidak mengerti. Tapi ia terus mencoba, mencoba memikirkan nama. Apa kalau ia berkata ngasal, akan terjadi sesuatu.

Akhirnya, Hinata merasakan. Sebuah nama yang merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Sebuah nama yang sepertinya Hinata mendapatkan _feel_-nya. Hinata membuka matanya, kembali menatap lukisan itu.

"Nama... Namamu Naru.. Naruto" setelah Hinata mengucapkan nama tersebut, lukisan yang digenggam Hinata bercahaya.

Hinata menutup matanya silau, tapi ia masih dapat melihat sedikit melalui celah jari tangannya. Lukisan itu terangkat ke atas, perlahan cahaya itu mulai memudar.

Lukisan dewa yang awalnya hanyalah sebuah lukisan, kini berubah wujud menjadi sesosok manusia dengan kuping, kumis dan ekor sesuai dengan lukisan tersebut.

Hinata terkejut! _**"Hup"**_ dewa yang dikatakan dewa mimpi itu terjatuh di atas ranjang Hinata. Dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakan untuk dijelaskan. Naruto menimpa Hinata, Hinata terpesona melihat ketampanan dari pemuda tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari posisi mereka sekarang dan ia pun berteriak. "MENJAUHLAH DARIKU DASAR MESUM!" Hinata mendorong lelaki itu ke arah tembok kamarnya.

Hinata langsung duduk di atas ranjangnya, mengatur nafasnya yang sempat berantakan akibat kejadian yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia alami sama sekali.

_**"Ouch"**_ lelaki yang didorong itu menggerutu kesakitan. _**"Sudah lama aku tidak merasa kesakitan seperti ini"**_ lelaki itu pun bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berjalan menuju Hinata. Menatap gadis itu lekat.

"Mau apa kau? Jangan mendekat! Atau tidak kulempar bantal!" Hinata bersembunyi di balik bantalnya, ia ketakutan. Datang dari mana pemuda itu?

_**"Tenang, aku Naruto. Dewa mimpi. Nick-ku adalah Aoi-Kami, tapi itu dulu"**_ jelas Naruto berusaha menenangkan ketakutan pada diri Hinata.

"Dulu? Apa maksudnya?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

_**"Ya, dulu. Karena aku melakukan kesalahan yang tidak disengaja. Aku disegel oleh pemimpin para dewa. Yaitu tuanku Zeus, raja bagi para dewa. Jadi.. Sekarang aku bukanlah dewa, melainkan sesosok Aoi Akuma"**_ tatapan Naruto yang awalnya biasa saja kini menjadi menyeramkan.

Hinata tambah ketakutan, tapi setelah tatapan Naruto kembali seperti biasa, ia menjadi tenang. _**"Saat disegel, aku selalu menunggu seseorang yang menyadari keberadaanku"**_ kini Naruto mulai menceritakan kisah hidupnya.

Hinata masih saja mendengarkan perkataan dari Naruto. _**"Selama berjuta-juta tahun, aku menunggu. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat mendengar suaraku"**_ berjuta-juta tahun? Apa maksudnya? Selama itukah Naruto menunggu?

"Berjuta-juta tahun?" sukses sudah Hinata bertanya. Ia belum mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto. Pada tahun itu sudah pasti Hinata belum dilahirkan.

Memikirkannya saja Hinata tidak dapat membayangkan peradaban apa yang sudah terbentuk pada masa itu. _**"Tepatnya sepuluh juta tahun"**_ Hinata terkejut. Selama itukah ia menunggu? Menunggu seseorang yang dapat membebaskannya dari pengaruh segel?

"Memangnya.. Kesalahan apa itu?" Hinata bertanya, ia penasaran sekali dengan satu hal itu.

_**"Aku tidak dapat menceritakannya"**_ Naruto menggeleng, Hinata sedikit kecewa. Tapi kalau ia tidak dapat menceritakannya, Hinata tentu tidak dapat memaksanya.

"Tapi.. Kenapa aku dapat mendengar suaramu? Kenapa aku?" itu juga yang menjadi pertanyaan Hinata. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Di dunia ini, apalagi sudah berjuta-juta tahun berlalu. Kenapa harus dia yang dapat mendengarnya?

_**"Karena kamu orang baik Hinata"**_ Naruto tersenyum, Hinata memerah. Senyum itu, Hinata tidak tahan dengan senyum pemuda itu.

Hinata menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan bantal. Ia tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya, pasti saat itu wajahnya sedang aneh.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah meja belajar Hinata. Ia mengamati kalung kristal yang pada awalnya adalah miliknya. Lalu ia mengambilnya menggunakan tangannya.

Hinata menatap kelakuan Naruto dari Naruto, dengan tatapan bingung. _**"Hei!"**_ Hinata terkejut mendengar suara Naruto, ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

"A.. Ada apa?" Hinata gugup, entah sejak kapan. Saat lelaki itu muncul, jantung Hinata jadi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_**"Kalung ini.. Sejak kapan kamu dapatkan?"**_ tanya Naruto, ia berpura-pura tidak mengenali kalung tersebut.

"Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu" jawab Hinata.

_**"Kenapa kamu tidak memakainya?"**_ tanya Naruto kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu cara menggunakannya" jawab Hinata singkat.

_**"Kemarilah"**_ seru Naruto menyuruh Hinata mendekat ke arahnya.

"Un.. Untuk apa?" Hinata kembali ketakutan.

_**"Untuk memakaikan kamu kalung ini"**_ Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin kamu bisa memakaikannya" perlahan Hinata bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di samping bangku.

_**"Loh kenapa? Awalnya kan aku dewa"**_ Naruto menyuruh Hinata duduk di bangku. Hinata pun mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan olehnya.

Naruto mulai memakaikan kalung itu. Sebenarnya, kalung itu hanya dapat digunakan dengan menggunakan kekuatan dari _Aoi Kami_. Sebenarnya Naruto masihlah sesosok dewa, tapi ialah yang beranggapan kini ia sudah menjadi iblis sejak melakukan kesalahan itu.

Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya, kalung itu bercahaya. Hinata menutup matanya karena malu, pasti wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Sinar kalung itu perlahan meredup dan akhirnya kembali seperti semula.

_**"Sudah selesai, silahkan buka matamu"**_ Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Tapi darimana Naruto tahu kalau Hinata menutup matanya? Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan.

"Terima kasih" Hinata melihat kalung itu menggantung di lehernya. "Indah" Hinata tersenyum, Naruto pun ikut tersenyum.

_**"Hei, apa kamu masih mengingat namaku?"**_ tanya Naruto. Hinata berbalik lalu mengangguk.

_**"Kalau begitu, panggil namaku sekali lagi dong"**_ Naruto meminta permohonan itu sambil tersenyum dengan lembut. Mungkin ia rindu namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Naruto-_kun_"

::

::

::

_"Jadi.. Aoi Kami sudah bebas ya"_

_**"Iya dewa Zeus"**_

_"Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya dibumi. Kita biarkan saja dulu. Tapi kalau ia membuat masalah, segera bawa dia ke hadapanku"_

_**"Baik"**_

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 3 end)**

Akhirnya _chapter _tiga selesai juga~ Sesuai perkataanku, Naruto akan muncul pada _chapter _ini. Apa kalian puas dengan _chapter _ini? Semoga iya.

Informasi mengenai dewa itu, kudapatkan melalui mbah _google_. Jadi kalau kalian ingin mengetahui tentang dewa-dewa yang lainnya silahkan mencarinya ya~ Di mbah _google _tentunya~

_Jaa na~_

Spesial Thanks To:

_- _**kirei-neko**

_- _uzugakure no satoy

_- _**hanazonorin444**

_- _huddexxx69

_- _**puchan**

_- _Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

_- _**Akira no Rinnegan**

_- _LavenderBlueSky

_- _**Yukori Kazaqi**

_- _ypratama17

::

::

V


	4. 5 Mimpi

Yei! _Chapter _empat _update_! Selamat membaca~ Hari ini aku _update _lebih cepat karena mungkin aku tidak akan bisa _update_~ Kalian tau aku mau kemana? Kalian pasti tau~ Yosh aku mau membalas para _review _yang tidak _login _dulu ah~

::

::

**Kyoanggita **: SasuSaku itu hanya tambahan~ tentu, mulai saat ini akan banyak NaruHina~ Arigatou sudah review~

**self **: arigatou~

**puchan **: arigatou~ tapi kalau misalnya makin tambah lama, ceritanya makin tambah membosankan, gomenasai~ #gaje

**Nitya-Chan** : Arigatou~ ini udah update~

**wirna **: iya, ini udah update kok~

Yosh! Sekian saja dariku~ selamat membaca~

::

::

"Hoam~" Hinata menguap, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari juga sudah pagi, berarti ia harus siap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

"Apa yang kemarin hanya mimpi?" Hinata bertanya kepada dirinya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi sepertinya ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya sehingga ia sulit bangun.

Hinata pun melihat kesamping, dia. Naruto, apa yang ia lakukan tidur disamping Hinata?

"KYAAAA!"

•**¤• ****Blue ****Devil •¤•**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

_**Genre**_: Romance, Fantasy & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

_**"Aduhduh.. Lagi-lagi kamu melemparku ke dinding. Sakit tau"**_ seru Naruto memegang kepalanya yang sempat terbentur oleh tembok.

"Habisnya..." Hinata kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal.

Dari bawah Hanabi yang mendengar teriakkan Hinata langsung bertanya. "Ada apa Hina-_nee_?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hanabi" seru Hinata.

"Begitu, kalau begitu pagi-pagi jangan teriak ya Hina-_nee_" seru Hanabi dan suara itu pun berlalu.

_**"Adikmu?"**_ tanya Naruto yang sudah bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya.

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu ia bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Aku mau mandi, kamu jangan masuk ya. Kalau tidak aku akan mengembalikanmu ke dalam lukisan lagi!" seru Hinata berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

_**"Haha, mengembalikanku ke dalam lukisan. Ada-ada saja"**_ Naruto tertawa, lalu ia melihat sekeliling kamar gadis itu. Naruto baru menyadari, ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan harum bunga lavender. Wangi, pikir Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata keluar dengan menggunakan seragamnya. Rambutnya masih basah karena sebelumnya ia keramas. Tapi sebelum sampai sekolah pasti rambutnya sudah kembali mengering dalam perjalanan.

Naruto menatap Hinata, Hinata terlihat segar dari sebelumnya. _**"Mau kemana?"**_ tanya Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mau ke sekolah" jawab Hinata singkat dan berjalan menuju depan cermin untuk menyisir dan merapihkan rambutnya.

_**"Berapa lama?"**_ tanya Naruto lagi masih menatap apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Ntahlah, biasanya sih aku pulang jam satu siang" Hinata meletakan sisirnya dan berjalan menuju tasnya untuk mempersiapkan hal-hal lainnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah Hinata tanpa disadari. Kini Naruto telah berada di belakang Hinata. Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Hinata.

_**"Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama"**_ Hinata terkejut. Dengan seketika kakinya melemah sehingga ia tak mampu menahan berat badannya sendiri. Hinata merosot duduk di lantai sambil memegang telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" wajah Hinata memerah, ia tidak berani berbalik untuk menatap Naruto. Apalagi untuk memberinya pelajaran atas yang Naruto perbuat.

"Kau tahu, telinga itu bagian sensitifku!" Naruto tertawa pelan. Manis, baru kali ini Naruto melihat perempuan manis seperti Hinata. Kalau di dunianya, banyak dewi yang manis. Tapi sifatnya tidak ada yang semanis Hinata.

Naruto hanya tertawa, ia tidak membalas perkataan Hinata. "Kata ayahku, kamu campuran _Morfeus _dan _Fobetor_. Apa kamu tidak dapat mengubah wujudmu menjadi binatang dengan kekuatan _Fobetor_?" Hinata berkata. Ia merasa lebih nyaman jika Naruto merubah wujudnya menjadi sesosok binatang.

_**"Tentu aku bisa, memangnya kenapa?"**_ Naruto berjalan menjauhi Hinata yang masih dalam posisi tersebut. Lalu duduk di atas ranjang Hinata. Menatapnya, tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak mau berbalik menghadap padanya.

Tatapan mata Naruto menjadi tidak semangat sehingga alisnya menurun. "Aku.. Aku tidak dapat memberitahukan alasannya" Hinata menggeleng.

_**"Hah"**_ seketika cahaya mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Hinata tidak dapat melihat cahaya tersebut karena ia membelakangi Naruto. _**"Sudah"**_ seru Naruto. Ia mengubah dirinya menjadi sesosok binatang.

Hinata memberanikan diri menghadap ke arah suara Naruto. Perlahan dan akhirnya ia dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok pemuda itu. Kucing berbulu _orange_, Hinata menyukai sosok itu karena sangat lucu baginya.

Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, Naruto memperhatikan Hinata. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Hinata mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan sosok kucing itu. _**"Mau apa?"**_ tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku mau minta ijin pada ayahku, tentu saja supaya dirimu dapat tinggal disini" jelas Hinata, kini Naruto mengerti. Naruto menyamankan posisinya di pelukan tangan Hinata. Belum pernah ia merasa senyaman ini.

::

::

**Tok tok**

"Ayah, apa ayah ada di dalam?" tanya Hinata setelah sampai di depan ruangan ayahnya.

"Iya, ada apa nak?"

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Silahkan" mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya, Hinata masuk ke dalam.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku memelihara kucing ini?" tanya Hinata dan menunjukkan kucing tersebut.

"Boleh saja asal kamu dapat merawatnya" jawab Hiashi.

"Benarkah?" Hinata senang. Hiashi mengangguk. "Terima kasih ayah" Hinata berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku sekolah dulu ya ayah" seru Hinata dan dibalas dengan kata berhati-hatilah oleh ayahnya.

Lalu Hinata berjalan ke sekolah, sebelum itu Hinata sudah memperingati Naruto. Jangan berubah wujud menjadi manusia jika ada orang di sekitar Naruto. Lalu jangan sembarangan membongkar barang-barang dirumah.

Lalu satu lagi yang paling penting, jangan datang ke sekolah Hinata karena pasti akan menarik perhatian seluruh siswa karena pakaiannya yang tidak seperti orang-orang pada zamannya itu. Jadi yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto adalah..

Duduk tenang di atas ranjang Hinata dengan wujud manusianya sambil menatap seisi ruangan tersebut dengan bosan. _**"Hah, bosannya~"**_.

::

::

Saat ini, Hinata sedang memandang ke arah luar jendela. Memandang langit yang biru, sembari sesekali kembali melihat ke depan kelas untuk mencatat catatan yang telah diberikan oleh _sensei _mereka.

Hinata menopang dagunya bosan. Ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya sehingga ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Hinata merupakan murid yang cepat menulis dengan tulisan yang sangat rapih.

Sambil menunggu murid-murid lain selesai, Hinata mencorat-coret buku campurannya. Sebuah benang kusut pun telah terlukiskan di atas kertas bergaris itu. Hinata menghela nafas, sungguh. Ia sungguh amat bosan. Ia berharap semoga saja waktu belajar itu segera berakhir.

::

::

Istirahat tiba, Hinata dan Sakura berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Kini mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memakan bekal mereka di sana karena ingin mencari suasana baru. Mereka bosan makan di kantin terus yang penuh sesak sana sini.

Atap sekolah merupakan tempat yang jarang malahan hampir tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh murid-murid sekolah itu. Jadi selain Sakura dan Hinata, tidak ada lagi murid lain yang akan kesana. Kecuali entah kenapa dulu Sasuke pernah tidur di atap tersebut. Padahal pemandangan langit sungguh indah jika dilihat dari tempat itu.

Mereka memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang sembari berbincang-bincang mengenai apa saja yang ingin mereka bicarakan. "Hei Hinata-_chan_" panggi Sakura dikala ia menyantap bekalnya.

"Hm?" Hinata bergumam.

"Kalungnya kok bisa dipakai? Bukannya kamu dan aku tidak tahu cara menggunakannya?" Sakura bingung. Bagaimana bisa kalung itu dapat digunakan? Padahal sama sekali tidak ada tempat pembuka dan penutup di kalung itu. Seperti sebuah gelang yang jika ukurannya tidak pas maka gelang itu tidak dapat digunakan.

"Ada seseorang yang dapat memakaikannya. Aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya" seru Hinata dan melihat kalung yang sekarang kini ia kenakan.

"Begitu ya. Jangan-jangan orang itu ahli dalam perkalungan lagi" ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin saja. Haha"

Setelah selesai mereka membereskannya dan keluar dari atap. Waktu makan yang cukup singkat, dan mereka pun kembali ke kelas mereka. Menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya kembali hingga saatnya waktu pulang sekolah.

Hinata dan Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tapi disana tengah berdiri seorang laki-laki pirang dengan tiga tanda berjejer seperti kumis kucing di pipinya. Ia menatap ke arah langit, Hinata mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Walaupun penampilannya sudah berubah karena mengenakan pakaian zamannya sekarang, Hinata tetap mengenalinya. Pemuda yang membuat hati Hinata berdebar-debar akhir-akhir ini setelah kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Dari lukisan muncullah sesosok pria.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata terkejut, ia berjalan menuju Naruto. Naruto menengok, Hinata terpesona melihat penampilan Naruto. Hinata beranggapan bahwa pakaian itu cocok dikenakan oleh Naruto sehingga Naruto terlihat..

"Keren!" banyak murid yang keluar gerbang membisikan kata itu. Tapi walaupun begitu itu tetap dapat didengar oleh pendengaran mereka bertiga.

"Hinata, kamu sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto. "Pulang sekarang?" Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk segera pulang karena Naruto sudah lumayan lama menunggu disana.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Kan sudah kubilang jangan kemari. Kau menarik perhatian siswi di sekolah ini tau" Hinata berbisik pada Naruto, Sakura pun bingung apa yang mereka berdua katakan.

"Apa kau masih mau membuatku menunggu disini? Ayolah~ Aku sudah bosan menunggu dan aku tidak perduli dengan tatapan aneh anak-anak itu" Naruto merengek dengan nada manja dan juga nada yang ketus setelahnya. Tentu saja Hinata tidak dapat menahan Naruto yang seperti itu. Hinata menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Sudahlah Hinata-_chan_~ Ayo pulang sana!" dengan semangatnya Sakura mendorong-dorong Hinata mendekati Naruto. Sepertinya sinyal tanda-tanda ada orang yang sedang mengalami _koi _beraksi kali ini.

"Ta.. Tapi Sakura-_chan_" Hinata tidak enak. "Lebih baik bersama saja karena arah rumah kita searah kan" Hinata mencoba membuat ia tidak berduaan saja dengan Naruto.

"Tenang saja~ Aku bisa sendiri. Ahaha, lagi pula aku masih ada yang harus dilakukan di sekolah" ucap Sakura berbohong.

"Urusan? Dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Setahu Hinata, Sakura sudah tidak ada urusan apapun sehingga mereka akan pulang bersama.

"Em.. A.. Ano.. Dengan.." Sakura bingung ia harus berkata apa. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu siapa yang akan ia sebut namanya untuk dijadikan kambing hitam.

"Dia ada urusan denganku" Sakura terkejut, ia menengok ke arah samping.

"Sa.. Suke-_san_" Sakura gagap.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ikut aku" seru Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sakura pun akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Sebelumnya ia memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ayo pulang sekarang" seru Naruto dan bergerak maju disusul oleh Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana tersebut, apalagi dengan posisi itu. Akhirnya Naruto berkata "Hei, jalan di sampingku. Jangan dibelakangku. Aku kan sudah sengaja menjemputmu" ucap Naruto.

"I.. Iya" Hinata berjalan ke samping Naruto. Setelah suasana cukup mencair, akhirnya Hinata berani memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto-_kun_" panggil Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana pakaian Naruto-_kun _bisa berubah? Bukannya sebelumnya Naruto-_kun _sama sekali belum pernah menggunakan pakaian seperti itu?" nah, itu pertanyaan yang memang harus ditanyakan. Bagaimana bisa pakaian seorang dewa yang sebelumnya berbelit-belit kini menjadi sangat modis? Apa Naruto pergi ke toko pakaian dan membeli pakaian itu?

Tidak mungkin, Naruto pasti tidak memiliki mata uang negara tempat tinggal Hinata berada. Naruto menghadap Hinata, lalu kembali lagi menatap jalanan.

"Hanya dengan melihat orang lain menggunakannya, aku membayangkannya dan jadilah aku menggunakan pakaian ini" jelas Naruto sejelas-jelasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Hinata bingung, ia menatap Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan, sebelumnya aku ini adalah dewa" Naruto menghadap ke arah Hinata dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "Oh ya Naruto-_kun_. Kata ayahku, kamu kan campuran ya. Kamu dapat mengubah wujudmu menjadi manusia dan hewan. Yang ingin kutanyakan.. Wujud asli Naruto-_kun _seperti apa?" perlahan Hinata mengubah arah pandangannya lagi menatap wajah Naruto.

Naruto tersentak, "Kamu tidak perlu tahu Hinata" Naruto berjalan lebih cepat. Hinata berusaha mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"Tapi.. Aku penasaran.." ucap Hinata lagi setelah bisa menyeimbangi langkah kaki Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya!" Naruto dengan nada ditinggikan berkata hal tersebut. Itu membuat Hinata terkejut sehingga langkah kakinya terhenti. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf" seru Hinata lirih. "Tidak seharusnya aku terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain" perlahan air mata Hinata keluar. Belum pernah sebelumnya ada orang yang memarahi Hinata seperti ini. Walaupun Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah manusia, melainkan sesosok dewa.

"Hinata.. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud" Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata menggeleng. Dengan segera Hinata mengapus air yang menetes dari matanya.

"Tidak apa Naruto-_kun_, kalau Naruto-_kun _tidak suka, aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, ia merasa pipinya memanas. "Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh ya" batin Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata berusaha menengok untuk melihat wajah Naruto, tapi Naruto keburu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa" Hinata pun segera berlari meninggalkan ketertinggalannya.

"Oh ya Naruto, tapi apa kapan-kapan aku dapat melihat wujud aslimu?" tanya Hinata lagi, sepertinya Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto begitu marah ketika ditanyakan wujud aslinya.

"Kau ini" Naruto sedikit kesal. Urat-urat dikepalanya sedikit keluar, tapi ia tahan emosinya itu. Karena bisa bahaya kalau emosinya meledak, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Ya~ Suatu hari nanti kamu pasti akan melihatnya. Tapi kalau kamu sudah melihat wujud asliku, jangan menyesal ya"

::

::

"Mulai sekarang aku adalah milikmu"

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut, baru juga sampai di rumah dan masuk ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengatakan hal yang sulit dimegerti oleh anak seumuran Hinata.

"Aku lupa mengatakan hal ini" Hinata bingung. Apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti, wajahnya juga memerah.

"Kamu pernah dengar tugasku sebagai dewa kan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku masih boleh menjalankan tugasku. Ya karena aku bukan dewa lagi, tapi ntah kenapa aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan yang selalu menjadi mimpimu" Naruto menjelaskan cukup panjang sehingga walaupun sedikit, ada yang dimengerti oleh Hinata.

"Jadi?"

"Sampai lima permintaanmu terkabulkan, aku adalah milikmu"

"Eh?" Hinata benar-benar terkejut.

"Apa kamu tidak mau Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan sedih. Padahal setelah sekian lama tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang kini ia memutuskannya ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Bukannya tidak mau.. Tapi.. Kenapa aku?"

"Kamu sudah mendengarnya juga kan, aku akan mengabulkan lima permohonan kepada orang yang berhati baik" Naruto tersenyum, Hinata mengerti. Ia sempat melupakan kriteria apa yang permintaannya akan dikabulkan oleh dewa mimpi.

"Tapi.. Aku bukan orang baik. Aku tidak sebaik itu" walaupun Hinata tidak merasa dirinya baik, tapi sebenarnya Hinata merupakan perempuan yang baik yang hampir tidak pernah berbuat kejahatan sekali pun.

"Kamu itu baik Hinata. Sangat baik" Hinata memerah, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sampai pada akhirnya Hinata mengangguk, itu membuat Naruto senang.

"Lalu, apa permohonan pertamamu?" tanya Naruto dengan bahagianya. Hinata menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Aku.. Aku masih belum memiliki permohonan Naruto-_kun_" ucap Hinata. Naruto menghela nafas. Sampai akhirnya ia berkata pada Hinata, kalau membutuhkan dirinya tinggal panggil namanya saja maka Naruto akan datang dimanapun Hinata berada untuk mengabulkan keinginan Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_" panggil Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

"Setelah kelima permintaanku terkabul, apa Naruto-_kun _akan pergi?" Hinata merasa kalau Naruto tidak ada, ia pasti akan merasakan kesepian. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu, kenapa Hinara memikirkan kepergian Naruto. Jadi ia berharap, Naruto akan selalu bersama dengannya. Tapi Hinata tidak dapat mengatakan hal itu secara langsung.

Naruto menghadap Hinata sebentar, lalu memindahkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku juga tidak tahu" Naruto berbaring di atas ranjang Hinata dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal.

Hinata menjadi murung, tapi ia berpikir dengan menunda-nunda permintaannya selama itu pasti Naruto akan terus berada disisinya. Jadi Hinata akan menggunakan kelima permohonannya itu untuk hal yang benar-benar tidak dapat dilakukan olehnya.

"Oh ya, umur Naruto-_kun _berapa?" Hinata belum pernah mengetahui umur asli Naruto. Naruto pernah berkata bahwa ia disegel selama berjuta-juta tahun. Berarti Naruto sudah sangat tua dong.

"Tujuh belas juta tahun sebelum Masehi" jawab Naruto singkat. "Kalau dibandingkan dengan umur manusia, satu tahun umur manusia sama dengan satu juta tahun sebelum Masehi umur dewa. Jadi dapat dikatakan umurku tujuh belas tahun dalam dunia manusia" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tidak berbeda jauh denganku. Tapi sama saja sangat jauh. Apalagi ada kata-kata sebelum Masehi" seru Hinata. Awalnya dia tersenyum, tapi ia kembali murung.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelahnya. Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

::

::

"Hinata-chan!"

"Eh? Ada apa?" belum juga Hinata menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi miliknya sendiri. Tapi ia sudah diteriaki oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sasuke mengajakku nonton bioskop bersama. Jadi tolong ajak teman laki-laki Hinata-_chan _untuk menemanimu ya Hinata-_chan_"

_**Flashback**_

Tepat setelah Hinata dan Naruto pulang bersama, Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke suatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-_san_?" tanya Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang dan berkata dia punya urusan dengan Sakura. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak memiliki janji apapun pada Sasuke.

"Karena kulihat kamu sedang bingung, jadi aku memanggilmu. Sekalian aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu" seru Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya menatap Sakura.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Begini, aku punya tiket nonton bioskop. Maukah kau menemaniku?" tidak biasanya seorang Sasuke mengajak seorang wanita jalan. Apalagi Sasuke terkenal dengan wajah juteknya yang disukai wanita dan juga terkenal Sasuke itu tidak menyukai wanita.

"Eh.. Bolehkah?" tanya Sakura terkejut. Benarkah Sasuke mengajaknya? Kenapa tidak perempuan lain yang lebih cantik daripada dirinya? Kenapa harus Sakura?

"Boleh saja" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn"

"Serius?"

"Hn?"

"Benarkah? Benarkah?"

"Dapatkah kau tidak mengatakan hal yang intinya sama berulang-ulang?" kini Sasuke menjadi kesal karena Sakura bertanya terus kepada dirinya.

"Maaf"

"Baiklah" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kutunggu kau di depan _Konoha Mall_ jam sebelas minggu ini. Kalau bisa ajak dua temanmu lagi, perempuan atau laki-laki tidak masalah" seru Sasuke dan berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

"Satu lagi, jangan panggil namaku dengan embel-embel _san_, cukup Sasuke saja"

_**Flashback End**_

"Begitulah kira-kira yang dia katakan" ucap Sakura histeris.

"Tidak bisa! Aku.. Aku tidak memiliki teman lelaki kecuali sepupuku" jelas Hinata malu-malu. Kalau diajak seperti itu, sama saja seperti kencan kan? Masa Hinata kencan dengan sepupunya sendiri sih? Tidak mungkin kan. Lagi pula Hinata sama sekali belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang dinamakan _date_!

"Kalau begitu ajak saja dia" usul Sakura supaya Hinata mengajak Neji, sepupu Hinata. Tidak mungkin Sakura melewatkan kesempatan yang terjadi sekali seumur hidup ini.

"Dia pasti menolak" Hinata beralasan.

"Aku mohon Hinata-_chan_~" Sakura memohon semohon-mohonnya.

"Tidak bisa"

"Kalau begitu laki-laki pirang yang jemput kamu di sekolah kemarin saja" Sakura kembali teringat saat kejadian kemarin.

"Hah, jangan dia" Hinata berusaha menghindar untuk mengajak laki-laki tersebut. "Perempuan aja ya? Tadi kau tidak melarangnya kan?" kalau mengajak perempuan, mungkin Hinata akan mengajak adiknya Hanabi untuk menemani dirinya.

"Tidak mau! Harus laki-laki. Biar seperti _double date_" seru Sakura dengan semangat. Pasti akan seru, seperti film-film yang ditonton oleh Sakura di televisi.

"Hah, kalau itu kemauanmu, akan kuusahakan. Semoga saja dia mau" seru Hinata. Hinata sudah lemas duluan jika ia harus berada dekat dengan Naruto di ruangan gelap hanya sebuah bangku yang memisahkan mereka.

"Terima kasih Hinata-_chan_~ Aku berhutang kepadamu" seru Sakura bahagia. Tidak apa-apalah jika sekali ini temannya bahagia. Toh Sakura juga sudah banyak membantunya.

"Jadi hari apa perginya?" tanya Hinata lagi, ia sedikit melupakan kapan waktunya karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Naruto.

"Hari minggu ini" seru Sakura.

"Dua hari lagi ya" Hinata menatap langit. Kira-kira akan menjadi hari seperti apa ya hari minggi itu. Hinata benar-benar merasa deg-deg-an.

::

::

Hari minggu tiba, Sasuke sudah menunggu di depan _mall _dengan gayanya menyandar pada samping pintu _mall _dan meyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dengan wajah datar.

Kali ini ia benar-benar sangat kesal karena setiap ada gadis yang melewati pintu _mall _itu pasti selalu histeris dan berbisik-bisik. Ada yang salah memangnya dengan tampang Sasuke sampai diteriaki seperti itu? Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura sambil berlari menuju tempat Sasuke berada.

Sasuke berdiri dengan posisi benar dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan wajah datar. Sakura merasa aneh dengan tatapan Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya.

"A.. Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kau terlihat manis" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Wajah Sakura memerah, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke dapat juga berkata seperti itu. Rasa malu menjelajar pada diri Sakura sehingga dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sakura.

"Kedua temanmu mana?" tanya Sasuke. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Jam sebelas tersisa sepuluh menit lagi, sedangkan film yang ingin ditonton oleh Sasuke akan dimulai pada jam sebelas lewat lima belas.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kita tunggu saja" seru Sakura dan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

::

::

"Aduh Naruto-_kun_! Ayo cepat, nanti kita telat! Mana waktunya sepuluh menit lagi lagi" Hinata kelabakan. Mereka masih di jalan dan baru menaiki bis menuju _Konoha Mall_. Tapi untuk sampai disana membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit. Tentu saja mereka akan terlambat. Semua itu karena Naruto yang sulit diajak pergi.

"Yaya, tenang saja. Kita tidak akan telat" seru Naruto dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku sudah berjanji dengan Sakura-_chan _untuk tidak datang terlambat Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata merasa bersalah kalau ia benar-benar sampai terlambat tiba disana.

Hinata murung seketika, Naruto menyadari hal tersebut. Jadi Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu supaya Hinata tidak seperti itu lagi.

"Hinata, pegang tanganku" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata terkejut.

"Untuk apa?" Ia tidak dapat menerima tawaran Naruto begitu saja. Ia tidak dapat berpegangan tangan dengan Naruto.

"Aku akan melakukan teleportasi" seru Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Hinata menatap wajah Naruto bingung.

"Hinata.. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu sebelumnya. Aku ini adalah dewa" dan akhirnya Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 4 end)**

Yeheee~ Selesai! Bagaimana akhir cerita ini? Apakah memuaskan? Aku menunggu _review _dari kalian semua ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

_Jaa na_~

_Spesial Thanks to:_

_- _**Naru sayang Kaa-chan**

_- _Akira no Rinnegan

_- _**isas . hernandes**

_- _kirei-neko

_- _**Kyoanggita**

_- _Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

_- __**self**_

_- _Karizta-chan

_- _**puchan**

_- _Yukori Kazaqi

_- _**baladewa . loveless**

**- **Nitya-Chan

- **wirna**

::

::

::

V


	5. Kebahagiaan

_Chapter lima update_! Semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya~ Saatnya bagiku untuk membalas _review_~

::

::

**AwesomeBadass **: ini udah lanjut kok, arigatou~

**DaisukiKUN **: wah~ arigatou~ ini udah update kok~

**Yukori Kazaqi** : NaruHina memang selalu cocok~ haha~

**Nitya-chan** : ini udah update kok~ aku kemana, itu sudah lewat tanggalnya~ haha #plak

**puchan **: ini udah kok~ arigatou~

Yosh, sekian~ Selamat membaca~

::

::

"Aduh Naruto-_kun_! Ayo cepat, nanti kita telat! Mana waktunya sepuluh menit lagi lagi"

"Yaya, tenang saja. Kita tidak akan telat"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku sudah berjanji dengan Sakura-_chan _untuk tidak datang terlambat Naruto-_kun_!"

"Hinata, pegang tanganku"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan melakukan teleportasi"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hinata.. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu sebelumnya. Aku ini adalah dewa"

•**¤• ****Blue ****Devil •¤•**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

_**Genre**_: Romance, Fantasy & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Sudah jam sebelas, apa mau ditinggal saja?" tanya Sasuke melihat arlojinya. Lalu ia menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah jalan menunggu sesosok yang ditunggunya.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan akhirnya mereka memasuki tempat tersebut.

Lalu mereka berjalan "Tunggu aku Sakura-_chan_!" mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu pula Sasuke. Hinata berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah ketika ia sudah berada di depan Sakura.

Lalu Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mengucapkan maaf karena ia terlambat. Sedangkan Naruto yang dengan mudah menyusul Hinata tidak dengan nafas terengah-engah melihat-lihat apa yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Naruto terkagum-kagum. Inikah masa depan, itu yang dipikirkan Naruto. Banyak kendaraan disana-sini. Gedung-gedung tinggi. Dan lain lain yang belum ada di jaman dahulu.

"Maaf aku terlambat" seru Hinata sekali lagi.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi filmnya akan dimulai" ucap Sasuke dan berjalan terlebih dahulu disusul oleh mereka bertiga.

"Ingat ya Naruto-_kun_, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh ya. Nanti dapat menarik perhatian" bisik Hinata. Lalu mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka memasuki ruangan bioskop.

Mereka bertiga tidak tahu film apa yang akan mereka tonton nantinya. Jadi mereka hanya menantikan sampai film tersebut diputar. Film tersebut pun telah diputar..

"_Narto the movie_?" Sakura dan Hinata bingung. Sedangkan Naruto tidak memperdulikan karena sibuk melihat sekeliling.

"Tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak kok! Aku sangat senang!" seru Sakura dan langsung menghadap ke arah tontonan mereka.

"Bagus, kalau begitu tontonlah" Sasuke pun dengan tenang menatap ke arah layar filmnya.

::

::

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku Sasuke" seru Sakura. Naruto dan Hinata saat ini sedang berkeliling karena ingin meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang menguntit apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Wah lihat, laki-laki itu tampan ya" Sakura tahu, pasti yang dibicarakan perempuan-perempuan itu adalah Sasuke.

"Wah benar-benar" Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka katakan.

"Tapi lihat siapa gadis disampingnya" merasa dirinya dibicarakan, Sakura sedikit malu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Pacarnya?" Sakura senang karena mereka dikira sepasang kekasih.

"Ntahlah.. Tapi sama sekali tidak serasi ya. Lihat saja perempuannya, sama sekali tidak manis"

Sakura syok, perkataan itu membuat perasaan Sakura sakit. Sakura tahu kalau memang mereka bukan pasangan. Tapi perasaannya tidak dapat dibohongi, Sakura tidak tahan jika harus tetap berada di sana. Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kedua orang yang membicarakan mereka dan memberikan mereka tatapan tajam.

"Kalian tahu, disaat seperti itu justru dia terlihat sangat manis" setelah berkata begitu, orang-orang yang membicarakan Sakura merasa menyesal. Lalu Sasuke berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Sakura tunggu" seru Sasuke, ia menahan tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura berhenti. Sasuke mendengar suara isakan, apa Sakura menangis? Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Sakura tetap saja tidak mau menengok.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke.

"Saat ini aku sedang tidak mau berbicara denganmu" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi, ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"KUBILANG PERGI DARI SINI!" bentak Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, dengan wajah sedih akhirnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura di tempat. Kini Sakura hanya terisak di tempatnya, sendiri di tengah kesepian yang melanda.

::

::

"Sakura-_chan_, ada apa? Kemarin Sakura-_chan _menghilang tanpa sepengetahuanku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, tapi ia tidak mau membahasnya lagi karena takut Sakura akan menjadi semakin sedih.

Dapat dilihat mata Sakura membengkak, sepertinya seharian kemarin Sakura menangis. Saat Hinata menanyakan hal tersebut, Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Lalu Sakura kembali menatap ke arah langit dengan tatapan sendu.

::

::

"Hei Naruto-_kun_, apa benar kamu dapat mengabulkan permohonan yang menjadi mimpiku?" tanya Hinata dikala ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah.

"Hm? Tentu" Naruto menatap ke arah Hinata. "Apa ada permohonan? Mimpi pertamamu.. Apa itu?" tanya Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya iya sih. Apa kamu tahu Sakura?" tanya Hinata tetap masih berkutik dengan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Iya. Gadis berambut _pink _yang kemarin itu kan"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat murung. Apa permohonan dapat digunakan untuk mengabulkan mimpi orang lain?" tanya Hinata.

"Jadi maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin Sakura bahagia. Aku ingin Sasuke dan Sakura saling menyukai" seru Hinata. Itulah permohonan pertama Hinata.

"Tidak bisa" jawab Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa? Katanya Naruto-_kun _dapat mengabulkan permohonan apa saja?" Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak dapat mengabulkan mimpi yang meminta mengubah perasaan seseorang, karena itu melanggar peraturan" perlahan Hinata meneteskan air matanya.

"Eh.. Kenapa kamu menangis?" Naruto gelagapan, ia tidak suka melihat ada gadis yang menangis di hadapannya.

"Aku sahabat dekat Sakura-_chan_.. Jadi aku mengerti apa yang dirasakannya" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Menutupnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak dapat membendung perasaannya.

"Hinata.. Tapi kalau kamu mengubah permohonanmu, mungkin aku dapat mengabulkannya" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu... Aku mau Sakura mendapatkan kebahagiaan dalam percintaanya"

"Apa kamu yakin?" Naruto mengeluarkan tongkat dewanya yang ntah muncul dari mana.

"Iya" lalu Naruto mengangkat tongkat tersebut ke atas, seakan memberi sinyal kepada langit untuk mengabulkan permohonan dari gadis tersebut.

"Mimpi pertama terkunci"

::

::

"Selamat pagi Hinata-_chan_" sapa Sakura. Hinata mengangguk membalas sapaan Sakura. "Maafkan aku ya, karena perasaanku sangat merasa tidak enak. Aku jadi mengacuhkanmu kemarin" Sakura menatap ke arah Hinata yang sudah duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-_chan_, aku tahu masalahmu" ucap Hinata. Sakura tersenyum. Beruntung ia memiliki teman sebaik Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Eh bukan, aku yang merasa kesal. Bukan, aku hanya merasa sedih" Sakura bingung, ia tidak tahu alasan dia marah kepada Sasuke. Kemarin lusa setelah mendengar penuturan dari orang-orang itu, hati Sakura sakit. Sakit sekali sehingga ia tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit itu sendirian. Ia ingin ada seseorang yang mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku sudah berkata kepadamu Sakura-_chan_, itu namanya cinta" Hinata tersenyum. Hinata mengingatkan Sakura kembali.

"Cinta..." Sakura bingung, tapi ia mengerti. "Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Selamat berjuang Sakura-_chan_"

Guru yang sedang menuju ke kelas mereka meneriakkan nama Sakura karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Tapi itu tidak digubris oleh Sakura, ia langsung berlari menuju bagian sekolah sebelah barat dan berlari menuju kelas Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura membuka kelas Sasuke. Ia tidak perduli dengan tatapan siswa-siswa yang menatapnya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke terkejut, ia berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura. Ia juga tidak perduli dengan tatapan guru yang juga menatapnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan mengejarku" seru Sakura dalam hati. Ia berlari. Sakura terlalu percaya diri bahwa Sasuke akan mengejarnya, padahal itu belum tentu terjadi.

"Tunggu Sakura!" tapi benar seperti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura, ternyata Sasuke mengejarnya.

Guru dikelas itu pun tidak perduli dengan kejadian barusan dan langsung melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Baiklah, kita biarkan saja kejadian barusan. Sekarang buka buku kalian."

::

::

"Akhirnya, kamu berhenti juga Sakura" Sakura berhenti diatap sekolah. Tempat yang sepi dan cocok untuk mengatakan perasaan Sakura selama ini.

Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu juga menatap Sakura. "Aku.." Sakura berkata. "Aku menyukaimu Sasuke! Apa kamu tidak menyadarinya?" Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia mengeraskan suaranya, Sasuke tersentak. Ia membulatkan matanya.

"Aku.." Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

"Saat pertama kali aku masuk sekolah ini, aku merasa bingung kenapa aku selalu diteriaki oleh gadis-gadis. Sejak saat itu aku suka menyembunyikan diriku dari mereka" ucap Sasuke, Sasuke mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Sakura mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jujur saja mereka seperti burung yang berkumpul untuk mendapatkan makanan dan aku tidak suka itu. Tapi kamu beda, kamu tidak seperti mereka" jarak diantara mereka semakin menyempit. Sakura hanya dapat melihat dan mendengar apa yang dilakukan dan dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Ia masih terus menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke.

"Disaat aku bersembunyi, entah dimanapun. Disana kamu pasti selalu lewat di hadapanku, aku tidak tahu apa kamu tidak menyadari keberadaanku sehingga kamu mengabaikan aku" Itu tidak benar! Saat itu Sakura hanya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyapa Sasuke.

"Ya sejak saat itu aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Sosokmu yang ceria memenuhi pemikiranku. Sampai saat itu kamu dengan sengaja memberikan _sweater_-mu padaku" Sakura teringat, saat ia ingin makan bekalnya dengan Hinata di atap sekolah.

"Aku tahu kamu disana. Kukira kamu membenciku karena saat itu kamu tidak jadi memakan bekalmu di atap" ah benar~ Hal itu memang pernah terjadi.

"Aku pun tidak berani bangun. Saat kamu keluar, aku sengaja berkata dingin, disana memang dingin. Dan tak kusangka kamu memberikan _sweater_-mu padaku, itu pun awal dari niatku untuk mendekat padamu" Sasuke kini tengah berkata panjang sekali. Sakura jadi berharap, perkataan Sasuke itu apakah benar? Apakah Sasuke menyukai Sakura?

"Walaupun kamu tidak tahu, tapi selama ini aku menyukaimu Sakura" selesai sudah perkataan dari Uchiha tersebut. Kini Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke, air mata yang dikeluarkan Sakura semakin menderas.

Sakura melompat ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Aku.. Aku menyukaimu Sasuke" Sakura terisak ia mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Bodoh, seharusnya dari dulu kamu mengatakannya"

"_Dream Locked_" Naruto muncul tiba-tiba. Saat ada permohonan yang terkabul, ia harus mengunci permohonan tersebut supaya permohonan itu tidak berlangsung hanya sementara. Tapi untuk selamanya, perasaan itu. Permohonan, kebahagiaan, terkabulkan oleh karena kebaikan hati seorang gadis.

Dengan berpakaian layaknya dewa, Naruto melihat kejadian barusan dari atas, ia melayang. "Dia.. Gadis itu hanya meminta kebahagian cinta Sakura. Ia tidak meminta Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Jadi.. Sejak awal lelaki itu memang sudah menyukai Sakura ya"

::

::

"Wah benarkah Sakura-_chan_? Selamat" Hinata ikut senang dengan keberhasilan cinta Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Aku bahagia sekali. Rasanya seperti bermimpi~" seru Sakura menerawang pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata ikut bahagia jika sahabatnya itu bahagia, sehingga ia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya itu.

"Tapi... Pasti kalau siswi-siswi di sekolah ini sampai tahu. Pasti mereka semua patah hati deh" Hinata tertawa pelan. Matanya lalu tertuju menuju siswi-siswi yang bergosip bahwa Sasuke memiliki seorang pacar. Tentu saja itu menjadi heboh di kelas mereka yang rata-rata siswinya nge-_fans _sama Sasuke.

Gosip itu muncul dengan cepat, padahal baru saja saat pagi hari mereka jadian. Mungkin karena saat Sasuke ditanya apa dia mau ikut kencan buta oleh temannya ia menolak dan berkata. "Aku tidak ikut. Aku sudah memiliki wanita spesial" ya, itulah asal muasal gosip itu beredar.

Banyak juga yang tidak tahu kalau Sakura adalah wanita spesial bagi Sasuke. Sehingga Sakura tidak menjadi bulanan para gadis. Lagi pula, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Bahkan kalau itu terjadipun, pasti Sasuke akan melindungi Sakura dan mengancam bagi siapa yang mencelakai Sakura maka mereka akan berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Haha, sudahlah~" Sakura tidak ingin memperpanjang perbincangan mereka tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Bisa bahaya kalau di kelas mereka ada siswi yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Lalu Hinata-_chan_, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pria pirang itu?" tanya Sakura. Hinata bingung. Rambut pirang? Siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sakura?

"Rambut pirang apa?" Hinata kembali membalikkan pertanyaan. Hinata yang tidak menyadari atau ia pura-pura tidak mengerti supaya pembicaraan itu tidak dilanjutkan?

"Aduh! Hinata-_chan_! Bagaimana sih kamu, pria yang ke bioskop bareng dirimu!" ucap Sakura. Sakura ingin tahu bagaimana kisah cinta yang dialami oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Oh~" kini Hinata mengerti. "Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya" ucap Hinata polos. Dan itu membuat Sakura kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura meninggikan suaranya. "Sekarang adalah masa dimana seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun seperti kita mengalami hal yang dinamakan cinta!" ucap Sakura sok mengajari Hinata. Padahal sebelumnya Sakura tidak mengerti perbedaan antara rasa kagum dengan rasa cinta.

Tapi anehnya kenapa Hinata yang dulu menjelaskannya kepada Sakura kini tidak mengerti? "Aku belum memikirkan untuk menjalin hubungan. Aku merasa umurku belum cukup" ucap Hinata lagi sambil menatap Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hm" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia menepuk pundak Hinata dengan satu tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau ada kemajuan ceritakan kepadaku ya"

"Ah~ Iya" sebenarnya Hinata belum mengerti. Tapi ia hanya menjawab saja.

::

::

"Kyaa! Manisnya~" baru juga mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Tapi Hinata sudah dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang merubah dirinya menjadi sosok kucing.

Hinata bukan terkejut karena Naruto datang menjemputnya tapi ia terkejut karena banyak siswi yang mengelilingi Naruto dan mengelusnya. Dan dapat dilihat olehnya sepertinya Naruto menyukai hal itu.

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?" melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba terkejut, Sakura menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hinata.

"Ku.. Kucing" ucap Hinata gagap sambil menunjuk ke arah kucing bewarna _orange _tersebut.

"Apa mau kesana? Mau mengelusnya juga?" tanya Sakura kurang mengerti. Biasanya kalau ada kucing liar lewat, Hinata biasa saja. Tapi kenapa kucing satu itu malah diperhatikan oleh Hinata?

"Kucingku" ucap Hinata.

"Kucingmu? Sejak kapan dirimu memelihara kucing Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura. Sebelumnya Sakura pernah main ke rumah Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak memelihara seekor kucing.

"Belum lama ini" ucap Hinata. "Aku kesana dulu ya" ucap Hinata kemudian. Sakura mengangguk dan Hinata langsung berjalan menuju gerombolan siswi yang mengelilingi Naruto.

"Maaf permisi" ucap Hinata. Lalu Hinata menggendong kucing tersebut. Naruto sedikit terkejut karena diangkat tiba-tiba oleh Hinata. Naruto _sweatdrop _melihat tatapan _horor _Hinata.

"Maaf semua, ini kucingku" ucap Hinata tersenyum. Lalu semua siswi itu pun pulang setelah mereka mengelus Naruto sekali lagi.

Setelah tidak ada siswi lagi, Sakura berjalan menuju Hinata. Dapat dilihatnya Hinata menghela nafasnya. "Ayo Hinata-_chan_, kita pulang sekarang" seru Sakura dan diberikan anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Siapa nama kucing ini Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura dikala mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Eh.. Em" Hinata sedikit berpikir. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memikirkan nama untuk sosok Naruto dalam wujud seekor kucing.

"Naru-_chan_" Hinata memutuskan untuk memberi Nama yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan nama Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

"Oh begitu ya. Nama yang manis. Oh iya, siapa nama pria berambut pirang itu?" sebelumnya Sakura sama sekali belum mengetahui nama dari laki-laki itu. Walaupun saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya di sekolah dan saat itu Hinata menyebut namanya, tapi Sakura tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Naruto" bukan sebuah rahasia makanya Hinata memberitahukan nama asli Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang dalam gendongan Hinata hanya tenang sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dibicarakan, tapi ia hanya diam saja karena tidak mungkin kan dalam wujud kucing itu ia berbicara.

"Oh itu ya namanya. Baiklah, kita berpisah disini ya. Ada yang harus kulakukan di toko buku ini" ucap Sakura dan meninggalkan Hinata memasuki toko buku tersebut.

Setelah berpisah dari Sakura, Naruto mengubah wujudnya kembali menjadi seorang manusia. Hinata kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Naruto langsung keringat dingin dibuatnya.

"A.. Ada apa?" ucap Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

"Apa yang Naruto-_kun _lakukan disekolahku dengan wujud itu?" Hinata memincingkan matanya.

"A.. Aku hanya menjemputmu" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi sepertinya kamu lebih suka dimanja oleh siswi-siswi sekolahku dari pada menjemputku" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kesal dan mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tu.. Tunggu Hinata! Bukan begitu!" Naruto langsung berlari menyusul Hinata. Tapi Hinata tetap tidak memperdulikan Naruto dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei-hei, jangan marah dong" ucap Naruto lagi. Kali ini Hinata juga tidak membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Ya sudah, aku juga marah!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto cemberut, ia merasa antara kesal dan juga bersalah.

"Eh?" Hinata berhenti. Hinata lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto. Tapi Naruto membelakangi dirinya.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku Naruto-_kun_" ucap Hinata. Kini Hinata yang merasa bersalah. Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto untuk memegang ujung pakaian Naruto.

"Hehe" Hinata langsung bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba tertawa. Naruto berbalik "Aku yang menang" Naruto tersenyum lima jari atas kemenangannya.

Hinata merasa malu dan juga kesal. Hingga ia menggerutu sendiri. "Dasar menyebalkan!" Hinata memukul perut Naruto sehingga Naruto meringis kesakitan dan Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto benar-benar sendirian.

::

::

"Hei, jangan marah lagi dong" seru Naruto dikala mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam kamar Hinata.

"Huh" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mau menatap Naruto. Baru kali ini ia merasa sekesal ini oleh karena suatu hal.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sedikit berpikir. Lalu ia pun mengubah jalur pembicaraan mereka. "Oh ya, permintaanmu tersisa empat loh, Hinata" ucap Naruto. Iya menyandarkan badannya di atas ranjang Hinata.

"Lalu?" Hinata menengokan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Naruto berhasil, sepertinya Hinata sudah melupakan kemarahannya kepada dirinya.

"Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu memang sejak awal sudah menyukai Sakura" ucap Naruto menjelaskan. Tetap pada posisinya, meletakan tangannya menjadi bantal.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mendekat ke arah Naruto. Jarak yang awalnya terpaut kurang lebih tiga meter itu kini menjadi satu meter. Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto yang sedang bersandar.

"Iya, padahal kamu tidak meminta Sasuke menyukai Sakura kan? Kamu hanya meminta kebahagiaan dalam percintaan Sakura. Bisa saja Sasuke menjelaskan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Sakura mengerti sehingga mereka dapat menjadi teman biasa. Tapi sekarang mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih" seru Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar. Hinata menganguk sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya Naruto-_kun_, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal" seru Hinata. Naruto bangun dari sandarannya dan menengok ke arah Hinata sedikit.

"Apa?" tanyanya setelah ia mengambil posisi yang sama seperti yang Hinata lakukan.

"Kalau tidak salah _nick _Naruto-_kun Aoi Kami_kan?" tanya Hinata. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, ia ingin menanyakan suatu hal tentang _nick _tersebut. Tapi sampai beberapa detik lalu belum bisa. Sehingga waktu inilah yang paling cocok untuk menanyakannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, sekarang aku adalah _Aoi Akuma_" tatapan mata Naruto kembali menyeramkan saat mengucapkan kata _Aoi Akuma_. Hinata menjadi terpaku, ia takut seketika melihat tatapan mata Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Lalu apa pertanyaanmu?" Hinata kembali tersadar dari keterpakuannya setelah Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"_Nick Aoi Akuma_ itu diambil dari bagian mana Naruto-_kun_? Padahal pakaian Naruto-_kun _tidak bewarna biru kan?" tanya Hinata. Naruto sedikit bingung. Apa Hinata tidak memperhatikan sesuatu yang bewarna biru dari bagian tubuh Naruto? Setidaknya sekali melihatnya pasti Hinata akan langsung tersadar. Itu membuktikan bahwa selama ini Hinata tidak memperhatikan sosok seorang Naruto.

"_Nick Blue Devil_ bukan dilihat dari warna pakaianku, melainkan dari warna mataku ini. Lihatlah mataku Hinata" ucap Naruto yang ntah kenapa menyebut _nick_-nya dengan bahasa Inggris. Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata dan sedikit memperlebar matanya supaya Hinata dapat melihat warna matanya dengan jelas.

Hinata sedikit mengangkat wajahnya melihat mata Naruto. Benar, matanya bewarna biru. Seperti _saphire_. Indah. Warna laut yang selalu ingin dilihat oleh Hinata. Selama ini Hinata selalu memimpikan pergi ke laut bersama dengan keluarganya. Tapi karena ayahnya sibuk bekerja, dan Hanabi yang sama seperti dirinya sibuk belajar. Mimpi itu belum terkabul juga.

Tidak bisa! Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Perasaan Hinata menjadi deg-deg-an setelah menatap mata tersebut. Ada apa dengan dirinya. Kenapa ia merasa seperti itu? Hinata berjalan menjauhi Naruto dengan memegang dadanya. Dapat dirasakan jantungnya sudah memompa sangat cepat.

"Tapi apa kamu tidak menyesal memberikan satu permohonanmu untuk orang lain?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia tidak ingin permohonan yang seharusnya mengabulkan mimpi dari orang yang telah dipilihnya menjadi miliki orang lain.

Hinata berhenti dari langkahnya, lalu ia kembali menatap Naruto. Hinata menggeleng. Lalu ia tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto. "Kebahagiaan Sakura-_chan _adalah kebahagiaanku juga sebagai sahabatnya" Naruto tersentak. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Seakan wajahnya ingin berubah warna menjadi merah. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tiba-tiba di ruangan kamar Hinata angin menerjang begitu kencang sehingga jendela beranda kamar Hinata terbuka.

Hinata terkejut, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mata mereka berdua menuju ke arah jendela kamar yang sepertinya terasa aura yang berbeda.

"Wah~ _Aoi Kami_, berani sekali kamu mengambil tugasku. Seharusnya aku yang membuat kisah cinta gadis berambut _pink _itu bahagia" perlahan dari beranda kamar Hinata muncul sosok seorang perempuan dan sepertinya itu adalah seorang dewa juga.

Naruto terkejut, tidak dapat dipungkiri Hinata juga terkejut. Seorang dewi masuk ke kamarnya, sebenarnya apa tujuannya menemui mereka berdua?

"_Afrodit.._"

**To Be Continue**

**(ch. 5 end)**

Yosh! Selesai sudah. Bagi kalian yang penasaran apa itu Dewi _Afrodit_, silahkan cari di _google_. Atau jika kalian malas mencarinya, kalian bisa menungunya pada cerita ini di _chapter _mendatang~

Oke, cukup sekian~ Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya~

Spesial Thanks To:

- **and96**

- huddexxx69

- **Akira no Rinnegan**

- AwesomeBadass

- **a first letter**

- Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

- **kirei-neko**

- Karizta-chan

- **isas . hernandes**

- DaisukiKUN

- **Yukori Kazaqi**

- Mr . Xavier

- **Nitya-chan**

- ypratama17

- **Yui Kazu**

- IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku

- **puchan**

- baladewa . loveless

- **Hyuuga Ai**

::

::

V


	6. Mimpi ke-2

Yosh! Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih berminat membaca kelanjutannya. Pada _chapter _ini aku akan memberitahukan dewi apa itu _Afrodit_. Jadi jangan dilewatkan ya~ Tapi ternyata sudah ada beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya~ Haha.. Tidak masalah~

::

::

**puchan **: NaruHinanya kapan ya?~ mungkin di ending #plak

Yang jadi Afrodit itu siapa aja boleh~ #dibunuh

Arigatou~

**chikuma **: arigatou~ wujud Naruto ya seperti itulah~ #duar

Akan kuusahakan semoga romancenya lebih kerasa~

**Nitya-chan** : ya seperti itulah~ ini udah update kok~

**sinuza **: arigatou~ ini udah kok~

::

::

"_Nick Blue Devil_ bukan dilihat dari warna pakaianku, melainkan dari warna mataku ini. Lihatlah mataku Hinata."

"Wah~ _Aoi Kami_, berani sekali kamu mengambil tugasku. Seharusnya aku yang membuat kisah cinta gadis berambut _pink _itu bahagia."

"_Afrodit._"

•**¤• ****Blue ****Devil •¤•**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

_**Genre**_: Romance, Fantasy & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"_Afrodit_?" Hinata menengok ke arah perempuan di beranda kamarnya yang dikiranya adalah seorang dewi.

"Apa itu _Afrodit_?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mendengar apa itu _Afrodit _dan dewi yang bertugas dalam hal apa. Hinata menengok ke arah Naruto untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

"_Afrodit _itu adalah.."

_**"Dewi cinta, kecantikan, bujukan, dan kesenangan."**_ belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, dewi itu malah sudah menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu.

Dewi itu pun melangkah mendekati Hinata dan Naruto. "Cantiknya~." tanpa sadar Hinata mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil terus menatap kagum ke arah dewi di depannya.

_**"Terima kasih"**_ seru dewi tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _Afrodit_?" tanya Naruto. Tidak disangka ada dewi yang mau datang menemuinya. Satu pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Naruto adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh dewi itu di kamar Hinata.

"Kau kenal dia Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kejadian ini.

"Sesama dewa pasti tahu. Tapi aku tidak tahu ternyata kamu mau datang ke tempat orang yang melakukan kesalahan sepertiku." seru Naruto. Matanya menatap dewi tersebut dengan tajam dan juga sinis.

Hinata melihat Naruto, kenapa tatapan Naruto bisa setajam itu? Apa setelah dirinya disegel Naruto jadi membenci semua dewa yang ada di dunia?

_**"Aku tidak datang untuk menemuimu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada gadis itu sekalian menyampaikan satu hal padamu juga."**_ seru _Afrodit _kepada Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata yang masih terbingung-bingung.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

_**"Kisah cintamu mungkin akan menjadi hal yang menarik. Ya aku belum tahu akan menjadi semenarik apa itu. Tapi ya.. Akan ada perbedaan di antara kamu yang membuat kamu bingung apakah kamu boleh mencintainya atau tidak."**_ seru dewi tersebut. Hinata sedikit bingung karena perkataan dewi tersebut yang cukup cepat, tapi ia juga tidak terlalu jelas mendengar kata-katanya. Yang pasti ia dengan dengan jelas, adalah kata perbedaan.

_**"Oh ya, Afrodit itu nick-ku,"**_ Hinata menengok ke arah dewi di depannya karena Hinata sempat menunduk menyerap kata-kata yang sebelumnya diucapkan oleh _Afrodit_.

_**"Nama asliku adalah Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal gadis manis. Mungkin kalau aku ingin, aku akan mampir kesini lagi."**_ angin pun kembali berhembus dengan kencang. Perlahan-lahan sosok itu menghilang dan jendela kamar Hinata kembali menutup dengan sendirinya.

_**"Dan Aoi Kami, jangan kau ambil tugasku lagi."**_

Setelah semua itu berakhir, Hinata dan Naruto saling bertatapan. "Se.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata. Hinata terkejut karena mata Naruto yang awalnya biru tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Na.. Naruto-_kun_?" Naruto menggeleng. Hinata dapat melihat kini warna mata Naruto sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Naruto-_kun _kenapa? Kenapa sepertinya Naruto-_kun _membenci dewa-dewi lainnya?" sebenarnya Hinata takut untuk menanyakan hal itu. Tapi paling tidak jika Hinata mengetahui apa masalah Naruto, mungkin Hinata dapat membantunya. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Aku.." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku disegel oleh ayahku sendiri." Hinata terkejut. Ia tidak mampu berkata apapun.

"Ayahku, padahal aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Atau dapat dikatakan, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan itu. Tapi dia tidak memberikan aku kesempatan kedua." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rasa kebencian terlihat dalam diri Naruto, Hinata merasa tidak enak. Aura Naruto sangat berbeda. Ia juga menjadi tambah takut dari sebelumnya.

"_Zeus._" Naruto lebih memperkuat genggaman tangannya sehingga darah mengalir dari tangan tersebut. Hinata tersontak kaget.

"Na.. Naruto-_kun._"

"Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke dunia bawah. Kalaupun ayahku memanggilku untuk ke puncak gunung_olympus_, aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesana!" seru Naruto. Kemarahannya mulai meningkat. Sosok _Fobetor _yang sebelumnya tidak ada kini muncul pada tubuh Naruto.

Hinata takut, tapi ia harus melakukan sesuatu. "Naruto-_kun_.." dengan perasaan sedikit takut Hinata memegang tangan Naruto yang berdarah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah yang dimiliki oleh Naruto-_kun._" Hinata membuka genggaman tangan itu dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang entah muncul dari mana dan melap darah yang keluar.

"Tapi.. Memiliki dendam kepada seseorang, apalagi kepada orang tua sendiri itu tidak baik loh." Setelah itu, Hinata merobek sapu tangannya yang tidak terkena darah dan melilitkannya kepada tangan Naruto supaya darah berhenti mengalir.

Naruto tersadar, sosok _Fobetor _menghilang dalam dirinya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap Hinata sendu. "Hinata.. Ada satu yang belum dijelaskan ayahmu tentang _Fobetor._" Naruto mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Hinata.

"_Fobetor _adalah dewa mimpi yang ahli mengubah wujud menjadi binatang. Tapi kamu belum tahu ini." jarak di antara mereka semakin mendekat. Hinata hanya melihat Naruto semakin mendekat padanya.

"_Fobetor _merupakan dewa mimpi yang membuat manusia bermimpi buruk, mereka akan mengubah wujud mereka menjadi monster ataupun sesuatu yang menakutkan. Jadi.." Naruto melebarkan kedua tangannya. Jarak diantara mereka pun sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu takut Hinata." Naruto memeluk Hinata. Sangat erat. Awalnya Hinata ragu untuk membalas pelukan dari Naruto. Tapi keraguan itu akhirnya menghilang diterbangkan oleh angin yang entah dari mana muncul.

"Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja Naruto-_kun._"

::

::

"Selamat pagi Hinata-_chan_~." seru Sakura dari depan pintu kelas sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Semua siswi yang sudah datang pada pagi itu langsung menengok ke arah Sakura karena Sakura membuat keributan yang tidak membuat masalah. Sakura tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu dan langsung berjalan menuju kursinya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Tumben datang lebih pagi Hinata-_chan_, ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Beberapa hari lalu, ntah kenapa Hinata selalu datang lebih siang. Tapi kali ini Hinata datang lebih pagi dari biasanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Hinata singkat. Lalu ia menengok ke arah Sakura yang sudah menaruh tasnya di tempatnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Apa ayahmu sudah bisa tidur lebih cepat?" tanya Sakura lagi. Biasanya Hinata akan datang siang kalau ayahnya selalu bekerja sampai malam. Dan jika hal itu sudah terjadi Hinata harus memastikan ayahnya beristirahat baru ia bisa tidur.

"Tidak kok, ayahku sudah tidur sesuai jadwal sekarang." seru Hinata. Mata Hinata tertuju kepada sebuah buku yang dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata setelahnya.

"Ah ini, _KonoGirls_. Majalah bulan ini sudah terbit! Makanya kemarin pas pulang sekolah aku membelinya dulu~ Mau lihat bersama?" Sakura mendekat ke arah Hinata dan duduk di bangku yang tepat berada di depan Hinata.

"Boleh." Hinata memajukan bangkunya mendekati meja. Lalu Sakura membuka halaman pertama.

"Oh ya Hinata-_chan._" panggil Sakura dengan tatapan masih mengarah pada majalah tersebut.

"Hm?"

"Apa Hinata-_chan _memiliki mimpi?" tanya Sakura.

"Mimpi? Aku memiliki banyak mimpi. Salah satunya aku pingin berlibur bersama keluargaku ke pantai. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak pernah berlibur bersama." ucap Hinata memberitahukan mimpinya walaupun tidak ditanyakan oleh Sakura apa mimpi tersebut.

_**"Kalau begitu ayo buat permohonan."**_

"Eh?" Hinata menengok-nengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jelas dia mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Suara itu terngiang di kuping Hinata, tapi wujud Naruto tidak terlihat.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata seperti orang yang terkejut dan mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ah. Bukan apa-apa kok." dan akhirnya mata Hinata tertuju ke arah jendela kelasnya. Disana dapat dilihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas pohon dengan wujud kucingnya.

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata dalam wujud tersebut. Hinata pun tersontak dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Walaupun wujud seekor kucing, tapi tetap saja didalamnya adalah Naruto. Ya walaupun satu lagi Hinata belum mengetahui wujud asli sebenarnya dari Naruto.

Dan yang paling membuat Hinata malu adalah saat kejadian kemarin yang Hinata berpelukan dengan Naruto. Setelah kejadian itu Hinata jadi sulit menatap Naruto.

"Lalu, apa mimpi Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata kepada Sakura berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Mimpiku aku ingin kebahagiaan dalam hubunganku dengan Sasuke." seru Sakura menopang dagunya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu mimpi Sakura-_chan _sudah terwujud dong." Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Terwujud? Semoga saja." Sakura menengok ke arah jendela. Matanya lalu membulat.

"Hinata!" ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Ku.. Kucingmu terjebak di atas pohon!" ucap Sakura gagap sambil menunjuk tempat Naruto berada.

Hinata lalu menengok ke arah Naruto secara perlahan dan melihatnya. Lalu ia kembali menengok ke arah Sakura. "Tak apa, nanti bisa turun sendiri kok." ucap Hinata menjelaskan kepada Sakura supaya ia tidak perlu sekhawatir itu kepada kucingnya.

Benar seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata, Naruto melompat turun dari atas pohon. Sakura pun menengokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela dan melihat Naruto dengan mulusnya mendarat di tanah tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Benar kan?" Sakura langsung menengok ke arah Hinata dan mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kucingmu jalan-jalan sejauh itu sampai kesekolahmu? Kalau dia tidak bisa pulang gimana? Kucingmu bukan seekor anjing yang membuat jejak lalu mengendusnya sebagai petunjuk jalan kan?" tanya Sakura menatap Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia punya ingatan yang kuat dalam jalan pulang." jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita lihat-lihat lagi. Tau aja ada yang kita inginkan." seru Sakura mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah."

::

::

"Hinata, maafkan aku ya. Tapi mulai sekarang mungkin aku akan jarang pulang bersama denganmu." seru Sakura di depan gerbang sekolah sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Hinata lalu melihat Sasuke yang tidak berada jauh di tempat mereka berada. Hinata pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi sekali-kali pulang bersama denganku ya. Kalau tidak aku bisa kesepian." ucap Hinata. Lalu Sakura tersenyum, ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hinata dan langsung berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke.

"Oke~ Baiklah! Aku akan pulang sendiri." Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap ke arah langit. Hinata pun berjalan menjauhi gerbang.

"Ayo pulang."

"Eh?" Hinata menengok ke arah samping gerbang sekolah. Lalu ia dapat melihat Naruto dalam wujud manusia sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan bersandar pada gerbang tersebut.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut lagi.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo." Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Mau tidak mau Hinata ikut berjalan menyusul Naruto disampingnya.

Dalam perjalanan hanya terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Sampai suara ponsel Hinata kembali berbunyi sehingga Hinata harus berhenti sebentar untuk merogoh tasnya untuk mengabil ponselnya.

Naruto pun ikut berhenti sambil menengok ke arah Hinata. Setelah Hinata memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tasnya, Naruto pun bertanya kenapa kepada Hinata.

"Ayahku." ucap Hinata.

"Kenapa dengan ayahmu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Mereka berdua terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ayahku memintaku mengambil barang lagi di toko tempat aku mendapatkanmu." ucap Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo." Naruto pun memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat sehingga Hinata harus berlari supaya tidak terseret oleh Naruto.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka disambut oleh Kakashi yang bertugas sekaligus pemilik dari toko barang antik tersebut.

"_Konnichiwa _Kakashi-_san._" sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi ikut tersenyum dan matanya tertuju pada Naruto yang berada di samping Hinata.

"Temanmu Hinata?" tanya Kakashi tetap menatap ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Kakashi biasa saja.

"Dapat dikatakan begitu." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kebetulan sekali kamu membawa teman. Apalagi teman laki-laki. Karena kebetulan pesanan ayahmu kali ini cukup banyak. Sehingga aku berpikir kamu akan sulit jika membawanya sendirian." seru Kakashi. Kakashi pun berjalan ke arah ruangan yang sepertinya ruangan tersebut tempat barang antik yang sudah dibungkus karena sudah dipesan.

"Wah~ Sudah lama sekali aku tidak disini." seru Naruto sambil melihat-lihat barang antik yang berada di toko tersebut.

Hinata melihat Naruto. "Naruto-_kun._" panggil Hinata. Naruto menghentikan aksi melihat-lihatnya dan berpaling melihat Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa Naruto-_kun _sampai di tempat ini?" tanya Hinata. Hinata belum tahu, setelah Naruto disegel di dalam sebuah lukisan, bagaimana jalan cerita dari awal sampai akhir Naruto sampai di tempat tersebut.

"Hm? Aku rasa aku hanya berpindah tangan dari satu tangan ke tangan lainnya." Naruto kembali melihat-lihat barang-barang tersebut.

"Dan sampai akhirnya sampai ditempat ini?" tanya Hinata lagi. Matanya masih mengikuti sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Ya begitulah. Sepertinya kakek paman tadi tidak menjualnya ke orang lain sehingga berakhirlah aku disini." jelas Naruto kemudian. Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Kakashi telah kembali dengan membawa barang yang lumayan banyak. Hinata sampai terkejut melihat tumpukkan barang tersebut.

"Maaf ya, telah membuat menunggu." seru Kakashi dan meletakan barang tersebut di depan mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu ya Kakashi-_san._" seru Hinata. Hinata pun membawa seperempat barang dan Naruto membawa tigaperempat barang tersebut. Lalu mereka berjalan keluar dari toko itu.

"Ternyata benar kata paman itu, pesanan ayahmu banyak banget." seru Naruto. Naruto sedikit merasa pegal membawa barang sebanyak itu.

"Kalau Naruto-_kun _merasa keberatan, sini biar kubantu membawakannya." tawar Hinata. Hinata lalu mendekatkan tangannya ke salah satu kantong yang membungkus barang-barang tersebut. Tapi Naruto langsung menariknya menjauhi tangan Hinata sehingga Hinata dibuatnya terbingung-bingung.

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata. Bukannya bersemangat karena setengah barang bawaannya mau dibantu dibawakan, tapi malah menarik barang tersebut menjauhi orang yang menawarinya.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu membawa barang berat seperti ini." seru Naruto. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dan kembali menatap ke depan.

"Terima kasih Naruto-_kun._"

::

::

"Ayah, apa ayah ada didalam?" tanya Hinata. Kini Hinata sudah sampai di depan ruangan kerja ayahnya. Naruto meletakan barang tersebut di depan pintu ayahnya, lalu Naruto mengubah wujudnya kembali menjadi seekor kucing.

"Silahkan masuk nak." seru Hiashi. Hinata pun membuka pintu ruangan kerja Hiashi dan secara bergantian membawa barang-barang itu memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Maafkan ayah karena sudah menyuruhmu membawa barang-barang berat seperti itu ya nak." seru Hiashi. Ia lalu menglihat Hinata memasuki ruangan tersebut bersama dengan seekor kucing yang kini telah dipeliharanya.

"Tidak apa-apa ayah, aku mendapatkan bantuan dari seseorang untuk membawakannya. Jadi tidak masalah. Lagi pula, aku ingin usaha ayah tetap berjalan lancar." seru Hinata tersenyum kepada ayahnya. Hiashi pun ikut tersenyum. Ia sungguh senang memiliki anak yang pengertian seperti Hinata.

"Baiklah, karena kamu sudah banyak membantu ayah. Ayah akan memberikanmu hadiah. Apa ada yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Hiashi menatap mata putrinya.

Hinata berpikir. Ia ingin sekali pergi berlibur dengan keluarganya ke pantai. Sudah lama sekali sejak lima tahun lalu Hinata tidak pergi bersama dengan keluarganya. Tapi Hinata tidak ingin mengganggu ayahnya bekerja. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menunda keinginannya tersebut.

Hinata menggeleng. "Saat ini aku belum menginginkan apapun ayah." seru Hinata. Naruto yang melihat kebohongan Hinata langsung menatapnya. Naruto tahu bahwa kebohongan itu adalah dengan tujuan hal yang baik. Oleh sebab itu Naruto jadi makin menganggap bahwa Hinata itu anak yang sangat baik.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu jika kamu menginginkan sesuatu, katakan pada ayah ya." seru Hiashi. Hinata tersenyum, lalu mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Hinata langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Naruto langsung kembali ke wujud manusianya dan duduk di atas ranjang Hinata.

"Kenapa kamu berbohong?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan wajah datar. Hinata lalu menatap Naruto, Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Berbohong apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata. Hinata langsung bertanya apa yang ingin ditanyakan olehnya.

"Bukannya kamu ingin berlibur dengan keluargamu?" seru Naruto.

"Ti.. Tidak kok." ucap Hinata menggeleng. Tapi dari gelagatnya Naruto sudah mengetahui kebohongan Hinata.

_"Aku ingin pergi berlibur bersama dengan keluargaku ke pantai"_

"Itu yang kamu katakan kan kepada Sakura di kelas tadi kan? Aku mendengarnya loh walaupun dalam jarak jauh." ucap Naruto mengingatkan kembali kepada Hinata apa yang dikatakan olehnya saat di sekolah tadi.

"Aku memang berkata seperti itu." Hinata jadi teringat dengan kejadian tersebut. Hinata lalu menghela nafas. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa melakukannya." seru Hinata setelahnya. Hinata lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap lantai yang tidak ada apa-apa itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo buatlah permohonan yang kedua."

"Eh?" Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Naruto.

"Buatlah permohonan, itu mimpimu kan?"

"Tapi.."

"Kalau mimpimu terwujud, bukan hanya kamu yang bahagia kan?"

"Aku.." Naruto tersenyum. Ia menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat permohonan Hinata.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan keluargaku di pantai. Tanpa mengganggu pekerjaan dan _study _mereka." tuntas sudah permohonan kedua yang diinginkan oleh Hinata telah terucap.

"Baiklah" Naruto yang semula menggunakan pakaian biasa kini pakaiannya berubah lagi menjadi pakaian dewanya. Tongkat dewa pun kembali muncul. Hinata hanya dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Mimpi kedua terkunci"

::

::

"Karena kalian semua ada disini, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan kepada kalian" saat itu, Hinata, Hanabi dan Naruto yang berada dalam bentuk kucing sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Dan kebetulan Hiashi lewat disana, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa itu ayah?" tanya Hinata. Sedangkan Hanabi hanya menatap ayahnya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena hari sabtu dan minggu kalian libur sekolah, dan kebetulan hari seninnya tanggal merah, maukah kita berlibur bersama?" Hinata terkejut. Apa permohonan keduanya benar-benar akan terkabul?

"Tapi, apa tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan ayah?" tanya Hinata. Walaupun ia sangat ingin berlibur, tapi ia juga harus memastikan apakah jika mereka berlibur itu akan mengganggu pekerjaan ayahnya atau tidak.

"Tidak kok, mulai hari ini ayah libur, dan baru masuk hari selasa depan. Jadi tidak masalah kan?" seru Hiashi. Senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata.

"Lalu, apa ada tempat yang ingin kalian tujui?" tanya Hiashi. Hinata langsung berkata pantai dengan semangatnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana denganmu Hanabi? Mau ke pantai?" tanya Hiashi. Kalau Hanabi tidak mau yang ke pantai, berarti mereka tidak bisa pergi. Tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan Hanabi sendirian di rumah. Jadi Hinata dengan deg-deg-an menunggu keputusan dari Hanabi.

"Tidak masalah, sudah lama kan kita tidak pergi bersama ke pantai." jawab Hanabi dengan wajah datar. Hinata langsung bahagia, ia memeluk Hanabi sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada adiknya tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku _nee_, _nee _sudah tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka dipeluk."

"Eh _gomen._" Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dan mereka pun langsung tertawa bersama, kecuali Hanabi yang sudah mengembungkan wajahnya kesal terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sabtu ini ya."

::

::

"Wah~ Indahnya." seru Hinata menatap lautan yang sekarang ini sudah terbentang luas di depan matanya. Sambil menggendong Naruto yang berwujud kucing dengan tangannya, Hinata merasakan keindahan dari pantai tersebut.

Angin semilir dengan perlahan menerbangkan rambut Hinata. Naruto yang dalam pelukan tangan Hinata hanya bisa menatap wajah Hinata. Terlihat lembut dengan rambut yang berterbangan, seperti sebuah lukisan.

Kembali lagi Naruto menatap laut yang ada di depannya, ia merasakan seperti ada aura berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini." ucap Hinata kemudian.

"Aku juga." dari samping Hinata muncul adiknya Hanabi yang ikut melihat keindahan laut bersama dengan Hinata.

"Hah~ nyaman sekali rasanya berjemur disini." Hiashi saat ini sedang berjemur di atas tikar, ditemani oleh sepasang payung di setiap tikarnya. Dan juga minuman dingin yang menambah suasana menyegarkan dengan kacamata hitam yang membingkai di wajah laki-laki separuh baya itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat penampilan ayahnya. "Ayah itu aneh ya." untung saja saat itu jarak mereka berdua dengan ayahnya lumayan jauh. Kalau sampai ayahnya mendengar Hanabi berkata seperti itu, mungkin ia akan marah.

Lagi pula Hinata juga tidak mungkin melarang ayahnya untuk melakukan suatu hal yang dia inginkan. Lagi pula ini adalah waktu terbaik bagi ayah Hinata untuk _refreshing _dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk setiap harinya.

Hinata mengelap keringatnya "Disini lumayan panas ya, Hanabi, apa kamu mau es serut?" tanya Hinata. Hinata menatap Hanabi, lalu Hanabi menggeleng.

"Tidak, Hina-_nee _saja yang membelinya untuk diri _nee _sendiri." ucap Hanabi. "Aku mau kembali ke tempat ayah dulu." seru Hanabi dan berjalan menuju tempat ayahnya berada.

"Baiklah." Hinata menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya. "Waktunya es serut~." seru Hinata dan berjalan. Naruto pun ikut berjalan di samping Hinata.

"Oh ya, apa Naruto-_kun _mau es se.." Hinata terkejut. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi jantungnya sudah dibuat berdebar oleh laki-laki yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hm? Boleh saja, aku belum pernah mencoba apa itu es serut." Naruto pun menengok ke arah Hinata. "Loh Hinata? Kenapa kamu duduk di pasir?" Naruto bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata duduk di pasir dengan menutup wajahnya.

Naruto pun berjongkok, lalu ia memegang jidat Hinata. "Tidak panas kok, lalu kamu kenapa?" perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang masih berjongkok.

"Loh.. Kamu kenapa Hinata?" Naruto bingung, ia langsung berdiri dan berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Hei tunggu dong, kamu kenapa sih?" Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Akhirnya langkah Hinata terhenti juga. Tapi Hinata tidak berani menengok, kepalanya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan sesentipun.

"Hei." Naruto berjalan menuju depan Hinata. Sampainya ia berdiri di depan Hinata, Naruto kembali berkata "Kamu kenapa Hinata?" Naruto dapat melihat Hinata menunduk.

"Kenapa.." Hinata mulai berkata. Naruto hanya mendengarkan kalimat dari Hinata.

Hinata mulai mengangkat wajahnya, pasti saat ini mukanya menjadi aneh.

"Hinata, kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun _terlihat begitu keren? Aku jadi tidak dapat menatap Naruto-_kun _lagi kan.." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia benar-benar merasa malu.

"Hah?"

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 6 end)**

Yuhuuuu~ Akhirnya _chapter _enam telah selesai~ _gomen _kalau _ending_-nya terasa aneh ya~ pada _chapter _berikutnya, akan muncul dewa lain~ Jadi jika kalian penasaran, tetap saksikan terus ya cerita ini~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ _Arigatou_~

Spesial Thanks To:

-** Black market**

- kirei-neko

- **Akira no Rinnegan**

- uchiha airinzhu

- **Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**

- Karizta-chan

- **naruhina . naruhina . 35**

- Mangekyooo JumawanBluez

- **IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku**

- baladewa . loveless

- **puchan**

- chikuma

- **ypratama17**

- Nitya-chan

- **sinuza**

- Fran Fryn Kun a . k . a DaisukiKUN

::

::

V


	7. Poseidon

Ohohohoho~ Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mencapai _chapter _ini. Sepertinya _fanfic _ini akan menjadi _fanfic _terpanjang yang pernah diriku buat~ Jadi aku berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian yang selalu memberikan komen tentang ceritaku ini, jadi satu kata dariku sekarang. Selamat membaca~ Ketemu lagi denganku dibawah~

::

::

**Black market** : haha, tidak masalah kok~ Hercules? Aku sepertinya pernah nonton tapi lupa ceritanya~ #plak

Yosh, arigatou sudah review.

**Nitya-chan** : Arigatou~ ini udah kok~

**hikari mafuyu** : arigatou~ ini udah..

**puchan **: iya, chapter kedepan bakal lebih banyak kok~ arigatou~ ini udah lanjut..

**penggemar **: itu tidak keluar, gomenasai~ karena yang kugunakan dalam cerita ini adalah dewa dalam mitologi yunani..

Arigatou karena sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak~

::

::

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun _terlihat begitu keren? Aku jadi tidak dapat menatap Naruto-_kun _lagi kan.."

"Hah?"

"Aku.. Aa~ Sudahlah."

"Hei Hinata. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu _standart _menjadi laki-laki keren di kalangan para gadis itu seperti apa, dan aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi aku senang kamu berkata begitu. Terima kasih ya."

"I.. Iya."

•**¤• ****Blue ****Devil •¤•**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

_**Genre**_: Romance & Fantasy

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Wah~ Jadi kamu berlibur bareng keluargamu ya nak? Haha, jadi ini keinginanmu sejak lama? Pasti kamu sangat senang ya nak?"

"Terima kasih" Hinata mengambil es serut yang ia pesan dari tangan penjualnya. "Ya, saya sangat senang sekali. Terima kasih, ini uangnya." seru Hinata memberikan uang tersebut ke tangan bapak penjual es serut.

"Lalu apa anak laki-laki disampingmu juga keluargamu? Kok tidak mirip ya?" bapak penjual itu menatap Naruto. Naruto sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu, oleh sebab itu ia hanya membalas tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ah bukan, dia dapat dikatakan temanku." seru Hinata kemudian, Hinata tersenyum. "Baiklah, saya kembali dulu ya pak. Terima kasih." Hinata pun memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk menariknya pergi dari sana.

"Oh ya nak." Hinata menengok. Bapak penjual es tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Hinata berhenti sebentar. Lalu menengok ke belakang. Ditatapnya wajah penjual tersebut dengan wajah tanda tanya.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama menyembunyikan perasaan." Hinata terkejut sekaligus tidak mengerti perkataan bapak itu. Menyembunyikan perasaan apa?

"Ba.. Baiklah." walaupun Hinata tidak mengerti, dari pada menyinggung bapak itu dengan tidak membalas perkataannya, maka kata-kata itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Hinata pun melepaskan pegangannya dari pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Nah Naruto-_kun_, ayo kembali ke sosok seekor kucing." seru Hinata tiba-tiba. Masih dengan menggenggam es serut di tangannya.

"Hm?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya kemudian. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

"Karena aku ingin ke tempat ayah dan Hanabi, kalau Naruto-_kun _dalam wujud manusia, nanti ayahku akan mengintrogasi Naruto-kun loh~." jawab Hinata. Hinata pun berjalan mendahului Naruto menanti wujud Naruto kembali menjadi seekor kucing.

"Tidak mau."

"Eh?" Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya Naruto sudah menyemberutkan wajahnya. Dan itu.. Terlihat manis dimata Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi seekor kucing, di pantai ini aku mau berwujud manusia." seru Naruto. Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ini." Naruto memegang kalung yang dikenakan oleh Hinata.

"A.. Apa yang Naruto-_kun _lakukan?" Hinata gugup, ia mencoba merenggangkan jarak mereka dengan mundur ke belakang. Tapi tidak bisa karena kalung itu menahannya untuk mundur lebih jauh lagi.

"Sebelumnya kalung ini adalah milikku loh." masih tetap memegang kalung tersebut, Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget lagi. "Kenapa Naruto-_kun _tidak pernah memberitahukannya kepadaku?" Hinata merasa tidak enak jika memiliki barang orang tanpa izin dari pemiliknya.

"Ka.. Kalau begitu aku akan mengembalikannya!" Hinata meletakan es serut miliknya di meja yang tidak sengaja berada disampingnya dan Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya berusaha untuk melepaskan kalung tersebut.

"Tidak usah, lagi pula aku sudah menyerahkannya kepadamu." ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Kalung itu hanya bisa digunakan jika menggunakan kekuatanku." ucap Naruto lagi. Hinata jadi mengerti, pantas saja saat pertama kali memilikinya semua teman dan keluarganya tidak dapat memakaikannya.

Tapi saat Naruto datang, kalung itu dapat Hinata gunakan. Ternyata kalung itu adalah benda milik seorang dewa seperti Naruto. Itu yang dapat Hinata simpulkan dari kejadian ini. Lalu ia turunkan kembali tangannya dan membenarkan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Tapi kenapa kalung itu bisa dijual di majalah?" satu pertanyaan yang kembali muncul di benak Hinata. Bagaimana bisa sebuah kalung milik seorang dewa dijual dengan harga murah oleh sebuah majalah?

"Ntahlah, sepertinya terjatuh saat aku disegel." jelas Naruto kemudian. Hinata jadi mengingat saat pertama kali Naruto membicarakan tentang penyegelan dirinya, Naruto terlihat menyeramkan karena amarahnya yang meningkat. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain, dari pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu kembali terulang.

"Oh ya Naruto-_kun._"

"Apa?"

"Duduk dulu yuk." seru Hinata. Hinata duduk di kursi yang ada disampingnya tempat ia meletakan es serut miliknya.

"Hm.. Baiklah." Naruto pun mengikuti perkataan Hinata. Lalu ia duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Nah Naruto-_kun_, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal." Hinata pun mengambil sendok yang diletakan di es serut miliknya.

"Sebelumnya, ini untuk Naruto-_kun._" seru Hinata mendorong semangkuk es serut yang sengaja dipesan dua untuk Naruto.

Naruto pun mengucapkan terima kasih. "Aku sebelumnya belum pernah mencoba rasanya. Bagaimana ra.. Brrr dingin!" Naruto memegang mangkuk tersebut dan dapat dirasakannya hawa dingin sehingga menggetarkan seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Hinata tertawa, Naruto terlihat sangat manis. Tapi kalau Hinata mengatakannya secara langsung pasti Naruto akan marah kepadanya. "Oh ya, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan Hinata?" Naruto mengambil sesendok lagi es serut tersebut dan memakannya. Dijepitnya sendok itu di mulutnya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Tangan Naruto-_kun _sudah sembuh?" Hinata menatap tangan Naruto. Ia ingat beberapa hari lalu saat Naruto marah, ia sudah melukai tangannya.

"Oh ini." Naruto melihat telapak tangannya sendiri. Hinata melihat tangan besar milik Naruto, karena kurang jelas. Hinata pun memegang tangan tersebut dan mendekatkannya untuk memudahkannya melihat lebih jelas.

"Ini." Hinata menujuk luka yang seharusnya berada di tempat itu tapi sudah tidak terlihat. "Tidak berbekas sama sekali." Hinata pun menatap wajah Naruto dengan polos.

"Tubuhku itu kebal oleh serangan orang lain, hanya saja jika aku melukai diriku sendiri itu dapat membuat tubuhku terluka. Tubuhku dialiri kekuatan yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat." Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto. Naruto pun ikut memperhatikan tangannya sendiri. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hinata, coba kemarikan tanganmu." seru Naruto kemudian. Hinata pun mendekatkan tangannya, lalu Naruto menempelkan tangannya dengan tangan Hinata.

"Kecil."

"Eh?"

"Tanganmu kecil dan halus." ucap Naruto lagi. Ia memperhatikan tangan itu dengan seksama, menyaksikan perbedaan yang dapat dengan jelas dilihat oleh mata.

"Tentu saja." Hinata mengembalikan tangannya ke posisi semula. "Kita ini berbeda." ucap Hinata kemudian. Iya, mereka berdua memang berbeda. Hinata perempuan dan Naruto laki-laki. Dari bentuk badan juga akan terlihat sangat jelas kebedaan yang mereka berdua miliki.

"Haha, begitulah." Naruto tertawa sambil kembali menyantap es serut miliknya.

"Aku memiliki satu pertanyaan lagi. Kata Naruto-_kun_, Naruto-_kun _bukan seorang dewa lagi kan? Tapi kenapa Naruto-_kun _masih melakukan tugas Naruto-_kun_?"

"Karena aku ingin." jawaban singkat keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Apa bukan karena alasan lain? Misalnya kembali menjadi dewa lagi?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tidak berminat menjadi dewa kembali."

"Oh begitu ya." kini es serut milik Hinata telah habis. "Ah!" Hinata terkejut. Naruto sampai bingung kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa kalau aku harus kembali. Ini kan liburan keluarga." ucap Hinata kemudian. "Ayo Naruto-_kun_, kita kembali." Hinata memegang tangan Naruto dan menariknya.

"Hei."

"Ayo." lalu Hinata sedikit berlari. Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata merasa tangan yang digunakannya untuk menggenggam tangan Naruto menjadi lebih berat. Hinata pun menengok melihat tangannya.

"Na.. Naruto-_kun_!" Naruto sudah kembali ke sosok kucingnya dan menggelantung ke sana kemari akibat goyangan berjalan tubuh Hinata.

"Panas~." seru Naruto. Padahal barusan Naruto sudah memakan es serut, tapi bisa-bisanya Naruto berkata panas seperti itu. Naruto kini digendong oleh Hinata. Naruto menutup matanya, rasanya terik matahari sudah membuat dirinya kehilangan tenaganya.

"Naruto-_kun _baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto sambil terus berjalan ke hotel yang mereka sekeluarga tinggali selama tiga hari itu.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja~ Aku kelaparan~." seru Naruto jujur. Jujur saja selama beberapa hari Naruto tidak makan. Hinata pun tidak berpikiran sampai segitu tentang kelaparan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-_kun_! Ayo kita cari makanan sekarang." seru Hinata khawatir. "Mau makan apa? Takoyaki? Sukiyaki? Sushi? Pisang coklat? Ramen?" Hinata menyebutkan semua makanan yang dijual di pantai tersebut.

"Ramen sepertinya menarik, tapi aku tidak akan kenyang jika memakan makanan manusia~." tangan Naruto bergoyang kesana-kemari karena tenaga yang sama sekali tidak ada. Goyangan tersebut dihasilkan karena Hinata berjalan.

"Jadi Naruto-_kun _memakan apa?" tanya Hinata. Jika Hinata dapat membuat makanan untuk Naruto, ia akan sebisa mungkin untuk membuatkannya.

"Aura kebaikan~."

"Hah?" Hinata tidak mengerti. Apa itu aura kebaikan? Aura kebaikan itu didapatkan dari mana? Aura kebaikan wujudnya seperti apa?

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini." sedikit cahaya muncul di cakar Naruto dan cahaya tersebut mengalir pada mata Hinata. Hinata sedikit silau dan menutup matanya.

"Lihatlah." Hinata membuka mata, ia mengikuti arah tangan Naruto yang menunjuk sesuatu.

"Ah~ kasian. Ikan, kembalilah ke laut~ Jangan sampai terbawa ombak ke pasir lagi ya."

"Ah..." Hinata melihat sesuatu. Seperti asap bewarna putih yang perlahan mengalir menuju kalung yang Hinata kenakan.

"Itulah aura kebaikan." tubuh Naruto semakin lemas karena keroncongan yang sudah tidak tertahankan. "Lapar~ Setiap kebaikan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang akan diserap oleh kalung yang kamu kenakan dan itulah makananku." Naruto kembali menutup matanya. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu silahkan Naruto makan."

"Tidak bisa."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku baru ingat. Jika aku menyerahkan kalung itu kepada seseorang, aku tidak bisa memakannya secara langsung seperti saat aku memiliki kalung itu."

"Ja.. Jadi bagaimana caranya?" Hinata semakin bingung. Apakah ada cara supaya Naruto bisa makan dengan tenang?

"Sebenarnya ada." jawab Naruto. Ia menatap wajah Hinata dengan sebelah matanya.

"Kalau begitu, gunakan cara itu!" seru Hinata kemudian.

"Tapi kalau kamu marah bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan!"

Naruto sedikit berkipir, lalu akhirnya ia sudah memutuskan. "Maafkan aku." Naruto dengan sedikit tenaga yang dimiliki olehnya melompat mendekati wajah Hinata. Naruto pun mengecup Hinata singkat. Hinata terkejut. Badannya lemas sehingga ia terjatuh di tanah. Untungnya suasana pantai tidak terlalu ramai. Orang-orang pasti akan menganggap Hinata aneh karena dia berciuman dengan seekor kucing.

"A.. Apa yang Naruto-_kun _lakukan?" Hinata menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya sangat merah, baru kali ini dia di _kissu___oleh seorang laki-laki di bagian **itu**.

"Oleh sebab itu aku minta maaf." Naruto melompat ke belakang, tubuhnya berputar. Perlahan sosok Naruto menjadi sosok manusianya.

"Aura kebaikan yang terkumpulkan oleh kalung itu menyerap memasuki tubuhmu. Jadi inilah satu-satunya cara. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud untuk membangunkan Hinata dari keterpurukannya terjatuh di tanah.

"A.. Apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Hinata memegang tangan Naruto dan berdiri. Wajahnya masih tetap saja memerah, sentuhan itu masih terasa sangat jelas. Sulit untuk dilupakan.

Setelah Hinata berdiri, Naruto mencoba berpikir. Bola matanya mengangkat ke atas berusaha mengingat apakah ada cara lain untuk men-_transfer _makanan Naruto dari tubuh Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Ada.. Satu-satunya cara, aku harus mengambil kalung itu darimu." jawaban itu membuat Hinata terkejut. Apakah benar hanya itu cara yang tersisa? Tidak adakah cara lain?

"Aku tidak mau.. Maafkan aku egois begini, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyukai kalung ini. Maafkan aku Naruto-_kun._" Hinata menggenggam kalungnya. Naruto menghelas nafas.

"Baiklah, aku juga jarang lapar kok. Hanya jika aku menggunakan kekuatanku terlalu banyak, maka tenagaku akan terkuras." Naruto kembali berjalan. Disusul oleh Hinata yang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk malu. Ia jadi berpikir jika Naruto lapar lagi, apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Hinata. Apakah Hinata harus menyiapkan mental yang sangat banyak?

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Baiklah Naruto-_kun_, ayo kembali." Hinata berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Baiklah." seru Naruto. "Kalau begitu ayo gendong aku." perkataan itu sukses membuat Hinata bingung. Gendong? Menggendong badan Naruto yang ukurannya lebih besar dari dirinya?

Hinata pun menengokkan kepalanya. Saat ini Naruto sudah dalam wujud kucingnya. "Kenapa Naruto-_kun _berubah kembali menjadi kucing?" Hinata berjongkok. Menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya dalam sosok tersebut.

"Ya sosok hewan lebih menyerap sedikit tenaga dari pada sosok manusia. Jadi lumayan untuk mengirit tenaga supaya tidak cepat lapar." jawab Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, lalu ia menggendong Naruto dan berjalan menuju hotel yang ditinggalinya.

::

::

"Ayah, maafkan aku karena pulang terlambat." seru Hinata dikala mereka berdua sudah sampai di kamar mereka.

"Kemana saja dirimu nak?" tanya Hiashi. Hiashi yang sebelumnya sedang bersantai di atas sofa sambil menonton _tv _dan meminum kopinya kini mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Hinata.

"Aku habis jalan-jalan ayah." Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Terlalu lama." Hinata menengok ke arah Hanabi. Seperti biasa Hanabi itu sungguh cuek dan tidak banyak bicara. Kalau bicara pun hanya sepatah kata dua patah kata yang keluar.

"Maafkan aku~." Hinata berjalan mendekati ayah dan adiknya dan ikut duduk di sofa bersama dengan mereka berdua.

"Hari ini ayah sangat senang bisa bersama kalian semua." Hinata tersenyum, Hanabi ikut tersenyum walaupun hanya simpul kecil. Naruto hanya melihat kerukunan keluarga mereka dengan takjub. Apa suatu saat ia bersama dengan keluarganya bisa seperti itu?

_"Memiliki dendam kepada seseorang, apalagi kepada orang tua sendiri itu tidak baik loh"_

"Kurasa, kemarahanku terhadap ayahku sedikit berkurang. Itu semua berkat dirimu Hinata. Terima kasih." Naruto berbatin dalam dirinya. Ia membenarkan posisi tidurannya di samping sofa tersebut. Dan terlelap dalam waktu yang singkat.

::

::

"Hei Hinata, mau kemana kamu malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto. Saat ini Hinata sudah menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari hotel tersebut. Naruto yang sudah kembali ke wujud manusia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki kemana Hinata menuju.

"Sekarang masih jam tujuh kok." tanpa berbalik untuk menatap Naruto, Hinata tetap menariknya keluar.

"Memangnya mau ngapain? Kemana?" tanya Naruto lagi. Belum lagi Hinata mengajak Naruto keluar disaat dengan tenangnya ayanya dan adiknya sudah tertidur.

"Aku mau makan ramen." seru Hinata. "Waktu itu Naruto-_kun _berkata bahwa sepertinya ramen menarik. Makanya sekarang aku ingin Naruto-_kun _mencicipinya." Naruto tertegun, benar juga ya. Tapi bagaimana Hinata bisa mengingat hal sekecil itu? Padahal sudah lewat kira-kira delapan jam.

"Hei, tapi kan aku tidak berkata bahwa aku ingin memakannya." Naruto berusaha mencari alasan. Bukannya tidak ingin memakan ramen, tapi jika seorang gadis keluar malam-malam, apa kata orang nanti? Dan cuaca pantai malam itu terasa dingin, untung saja Naruto sudah melihat orang yang menggunakan jaket tebal jadinya Naruto dapat mereplikanya.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika Naruto-kun mencobanya kan?" akhirnya mereka sampai di luar hotel. Hinata masih terus menarik tangan Naruto, ia berjalan menyusuri pantai untuk menuju warung ramen tersebut.

"Oke, baiklah. Lepaskan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Hinata ikut terhenti.

"Baiklah." Hinata pun melepaskan genggaman itu. Naruto merenggangkan pergelangan tangan yang digenggam cukup keras sehingga membuatnya terasa kaku.

Ia lalu menatap Naruto. "Jalan lagi?" tanya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Naruto menatap Hinata dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, ayo." mereka pun kembali berjalan menyusuri pasir pantai. Ke tempat ramen itu dijual.

Setelah mereka sampai di _stand _tersebut, Naruto masih berdiri di depannya sambil menatap palang _stand _tersebut. "Ramen Ichiraku." ucapnya. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka memasuki _stand _tersebut.

"Permisi." seru Hinata masuk dan langsung disapa oleh bapak pemilik _stand _tersebut dan anak perempuannya.

"Mau pesan apa?" setelah Hinata dan Naruto duduk, anak perempuan pemilik _stand _itu yang bernama Ayame langsung menyerahkan daftar menu.

"Pesan ramen spesial ya." ucap Hinata dan pelayan tersebut pun pergi ke tempat ayahnya berada.

"Nah Naruto-_kun_, semoga kamu suka dengan ramennya ya~ Sebelum ramennya datang, aku mempunyai pertanyaan lagi pada Naruto-_kun._" seru Hinata meletakan tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto. Yang awalnya menatap isi dari _stand _itu kini matanya sudah tertuju kepada gadis yang memiliki mata lavender tersebut.

"Saat itu, Naruto-_kun _pernah berkata tentang puncak gunung _Olympus _dan dunia bawah, itu maksudnya apa?" pertanyaan kembali muncul di benak Hinata. Saat _Afrodit _datang ke kamar Hinata tiba-tiba, setelah itu Naruto marah dan menyebutkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Ah benarkah aku pernah berkata begitu?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bingung. Hinata mengangguk. Lalu Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sebelumnya bersender pada kursi kini menegakkan pundaknya.

"Puncak gunung _Olympus _itu tempat tinggal para dewa-dewi utama." ucap Naruto. Hinata mendengarkannya secara benar supaya dapat mendengar perkataan Naruto dengan jelas.

"Dewa yang utama? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Bukannya semua dewa itu derajatnya setara ya? Tidak ada yang paling atas dan paling bawah?

"Yang tinggal di puncak tersebut adalah dua belas dewa _Olympus_. Ada sekitar tujuh belas dewa-dewi yang dianggap dua belas dewa _Olympus._" Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Itu dikatakan dua belas, tapi kenapa jumlahnya lebih dari dua belas?" kembali lagi pertanyaan dalam benak Hinata.

"Ya memang sudah seperti itu. Sebenarnya itu ada sepuluh yang selalu masuk daftar, tapi sisanya dapat dikatakan tambahan."

"Dimana puncak gunung itu Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Letaknya sudah pasti berada di tempat mitologi itu berasal.

"Yunani." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kota _Litochoro_ disebut kota para dewa karena lokasinya di kaki gunung _Olympus._" jelas Naruto kemudian. Padahal Hinata tidak menanyakan hal tersebut. Tapi Hinata hanya mengangguk saja mendengar perkataan dari Naruto.

"Lalu, dunia bawah itu apa Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata kembali bertanya suatu hal yang belum dijawab oleh Naruto.

"Dunia bawah adalah suatu tempat yang terletak jauh di dalam tanah atau di perut bumi." Hinata terkejut. Waktu itu juga Naruto pernah berkata kalau ia tinggal di dunia bawah. Masa Naruto tinggal di bawah tanah? Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Kamu pasti tidak akan mengerti dimana aku tinggal, jadi tidak usah dipikirkan." seakan dapat membaca pikiran Hinata, Naruto berkata hal tersebut. Hinata hanya bisa kembali mengangguk.

"Dunia bawah merupakan tempat bagi para arwah manusia yang sudah meninggalkan tubuh mereka." Hinata kembali tersentak. Benar juga, para orang yang sudah meninggal tubuhnya akan dibaringkan di dalam bumi dan disemayamkan.

Sebelum memasuki dunia atas, mereka harus melewati jalur yang amat sangat panjang di dunia bawah dan setelah berhasil melewatinya, mereka akan menemukan kebahagian setelahnya di dunia yang berbeda. Hinata lalu kembali mengangguk, dia sudah menyerap sangat banyak informasi hari ini mengenai tempat tinggal Naruto saat menjadi seorang dewa.

"Belajarlah sedikit tentang duniaku Hinata." Naruto menghela nafas. Lalu menatap gadis di depannya tersebut yang masih menyerap perkataan yang belum lama ini dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah! Aku pasti akan belajar!" Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil berkobar-kobar menatap informasi apa yang akan didapatkannya nanti saat ia sudah belajar.

"Maaf menunggu, pesanannya sudah siap. Silahkan dinikmati~." seru Ayame meletakan nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramen spesial yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan oleh Hinata di atas meja.

"Terima kasih." seru Hinata. Ayame pun kembali menuju tempat ayahnya bekerja.

"Nah Naruto-_kun_, ini ramennya." Hinata mengangkat ramen yang masih berdiri kokoh di atas nampan dan meletakannya di depan Naruto.

Naruto melihat isi mangkuk tersebut. Disana terdapat mie yang sepertinya sangat halus dimakan dimulut. Terdapat juga telor ceplok di atasnya dan kuah yang belum dicoba pun wanginya sudah tercium kemana-mana. Menambah selera pengunjung untuk segera menghabiskan satu penuh mangkuk tersebut.

Lalu yang menarik perhatian Naruto adalah, tambahan yang bentuknya seperti obat nyamuk bakar. Naruto penasaran. "Yang itu apa namanya?" tanya Naruto menunjuk toping yang menjadi penghias mangkuk ramen itu.

"Namanya Naruto." seru Hinata.

"Hei, itu Namaku!" ucap Naruto kesal. Bisa-bisanya namanya disamakan dengan makanan tersebut.

"Coba dulu saja Naruto-_kun._" seru Hinata. Ia membelah sumpit dan langsung menyantap ramen tersebut. "Ini enak loh~." seru Hinata kemudian setelah menyantap sebagian _mie_-nya.

Naruto yang sebelumnya hanya memperhatikan Hinata kini mempraktekkan apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Naruto mengambil sumpit yang berada di samping mangkuk ramen tersebut dan menyantap bahan yang bernama seperti namanya itu terlebih dahulu.

"Wah~ Enak!" Naruto tersenyum lebar karena baru kali ini ia merasakan makanan yang luar biasa nikmat tersebut.

"Benar kan?"

Setelah selesai memakan ramen tersebut, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel lagi karena waktu tidak terasa sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam.

Mereka kembali melewati pinggir pantai yang sebelumnya telah mereka lewati. Sambil berbincang-bincang, Naruto kembali merasakan aura yang berbeda seperti tadi siang.

"Jadi Naruto-_kun_.. KYAA!" Hinata merasakan tubuhnya terbawa oleh sesuatu menjauhi diri Naruto. Hinata menatap apa yang mengikat tubuhnya tersebut, air? Hinata bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Na.. Naruto-_kun._" Hinata menatap Naruto berusaha meminta tolong padanya. Hinata dapat menatap tatapan Naruto menjadi tajam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"_Poseidon _apa maumu? Jadi aura aneh yang kurasakan tadi siang itu adalah kamu ya. Cepat lepaskan Hinata!" _Poseidon_? Apa itu _Poseidon_? Apakah dewa lagi? Setelah _Afrodit_, kini dewa apa itukah _Poseidon_?

_**"Haha, aku kesini hanya ingin membawa gadis itu."**_ mendengar suara di sampingnya, Hinata langsung menengok. Ia terkejut, seorang dewa yang membawa _trisula _di tangannya. Ia jadi teringat dengan dongeng putri duyung yang ayahnya membawa tongkat seperti itu.

Tapi bukan itu yang harus dipikirkan oleh Hinata sekarang! Ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya! Bagaimana melepaskan ikatan air laut tersebut? Hinata mendorong-dorong air tersebut tapi tidak dapat digerakkan sama sekali. Aneh.

_**"Baiklah, selamat tinggal Aoi Kami."**_ Ombak besar kembali datang dan menerjang Hinata. Perlahan sosok dewa itu pun menghilang dengan Hinata yang juga perlahan menghilang dari tatapan Naruto.

"Hinata!"

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 7 end)**

Yosha! Selesai. Bagaimana menurut kalian _ending_-nya? Kalau menurutku _ending_-nya terasa aneh loh, ada bagian yang sulit dituliskan dalam cerita sehingga kesannya aneh. Maafkan aku karena kemampuan menulisku masih kurang.

Pada tamat nanti, aku akan memberikan link dimana semua informasi tentang dewa yang kudapatkan. Jadi disana kalian lebih bisa membacanya dengan lengkap~ Selanjutkan, silahkan berikan pendapat kalian dalam kotak _review _ya~ Jaa na.

Spesial Thanks To:

- **Black market**

- arramsye . rudyezavfiin

- **Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**

- AnnisaIP

- **baladewa . loveless**

- Nitya-chan

- **kirei-neko**

- Mangekyooo JumawanBluez

- **hikari mafuyu**

- Akira no Rinnegan

- **a first letter**

- puchan

- **eureka eklesius**

- penggemar

- **IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku**

**- **ujhethejamers

::

::

V


	8. Takdir

Selamat datang _minna_! Kembali lagi bersama denganku pada _chapter _ke delapan ini~ Kali ini aku benar-benar sudah melewati _fanfic _terpanjang yang kumiliki~ Haha~

Hari ini aku post lebih cepat karena senin aku sudah mulai UTS.. Wuah~ Doakan semoga diriku bisa mengerjakan soal-soalnya dengan baik ya~ Aku akan berusaha belajar sebisa mungkin supaya nilaiku bagus~ Dan aku tidak mau mencontek karena mencontek itu berbahaya~ hohoho #plak

Yosh! Bales review dulu ah~

::

::

**Guest **: haha, kalau pertarungan sesama dewa itu masih sulit untuk kubuat dalam cerita~ gomenasai..

**puchan **: dikemanain ya?~ #jduar

Ini udah, arigatou~

**NamiMirushi **: tidak masalah~ tapi jangan panggil aku senpai karena aku bukan senpai~

Nanti ada kok, di chapter-chapter akhir~ haha. Ini udah~ arigatou~

**Yuki **: haha, masa dimakan sih~ yosh! Ini udah lanjut~ arigatou

Yap, sekian~ selamat membaca~

::

::

"Di.. Dimana aku?" Hinata tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit merasakan pusing lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dimana dia? Sepandang jauh mata memandang yang ada hanya pohon-pohon tinggi dan rumput liar. Apa jangan-jangan Hinata tersesat? Hinata menjadi takut.

Ia lalu berdiri dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari tempat tersebut. Sudah kira-kira tiga puluh menit berjalan, tapi kenapa ia selalu melihat hal yang sama? Bagaimana ini? Apa ia benar-benar tersesat?

Seingat Hinata, ia diterjang oleh ombak besar dan seingatnya ia juga bertemu dengan _Poseidon_. Tapi ilmu Hinata tidak mencukupi untuk mengetahui dewa apa tersebut. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Hinata jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Naruto. _"Jika membutuhkanku, panggil saja namaku. Maka aku akan langsung datang menemuimu." _Hinata pun menarik nafas. Ia sudah siap untuk memanggil Naruto.

"Naru.."

Srek srek

Hinata berhenti seketika ketika mendengar suara gesekan semak-semak di sekitarnya. Hinata menengok secara perlahan. Kalau itu singa, ia harus menyiapkan tenaga untuk segera berlari. Oleh sebab itu, dengan kaku Hinata menengok ke belakang. Matanya membulat seketika dengan apa yang dilihat olehnya.

_**"Kenapa ada manusia di sini?"**_

•**¤• ****Blue ****Devil •¤•**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

_**Genre**_: Romance, Fantasy & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Si.. Siapa?" Hinata gelagapan melihat orang di depannya yang dapat melayang. Penglihatannya dapat menangkap bahwa orang tersebut memiliki tato segitiga bewarna merah terbalik di wajahnya.

"Apa kamu.. Dewa?" Hinata memberanikan dirinya bertanya. Dewa apa lagi yang kini ditemui olehnya? Sejak Naruto hadir dalam hidupnya, ia jadi mengalami hal-hal yang tidak biasa.

Orang berpenampilan dewa tersebut pun turun meminjak tanah. _**"Benar seperti apa yang kamu katakan, aku adalah dewa."**_ dewa itupun berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata mundur menjauhi dewa tersebut untuk berjaga-jaga jika dewa itu berbuat macam-macam terhadapnya.

_**"Aku Hermes, utusan dewa Zeus."**_

"_Zeus_?" kalau tidak salah Hinata pernah mendengar kata-kata itu entah dimana. Hinata sedikit mengingat. "Ah!" serunya kemudian. _Zeus _adalah ayah Naruto. Dia yang sudah menyegel Naruto. Tapi untuk apa _Zeus _mengutus _Hermes_? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Ke.. Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" Hinata kembali bertanya kepada dewa yang sedari tadi berdiri di depannya.

_**"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu."**_ Hinata sedikit takut sehingga ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain berdiri kaku disana.

"Ma.. Maaf." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat itu. Dan dewa apakah itu _Hermes_? Tidak mungkin kan Hinata langsung bertanya tugas dewa tersebut.

_**"Jadi, kutanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kamu bisa berada disini?"**_ Hinata tersentak. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Aku tersesat." ucap Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

_**"Bagaimana bisa manusia sepertimu terlontar ke pulau ini?"**_ Pulau? Pulau apa maksudnya? Masa ombak yang menerjang Hinata dapat membuatnya terjebak di pulau? Tapi itu tentu bisa saja terjadi, masalahnya kenapa dewa tersebut berkata begitu? Bagaimana seorang manusia dapat berada di pulau itu? Sebenarnya pulau apa yang dipijak oleh Hinata sekarang?

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu. Aku diterjang oleh ombak besar. Seingatku, dewa _Poseidon _yang melakukannya." Hinata menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya kepada dewa _Hermes _tersebut. Dewa itupun mengangguk.

_**"Ini adalah pulau para dewa. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin bagi manusia bisa datang ke tempat seperti ini."**_ Hinata lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya. Kenapa _Poseidon _menerjang Hinata sampai ke tempat keramat seperti itu?

_**"Mungkin Poseidon hanya iseng mengerjai keponakannya."**_ hah? Iseng? Keponakan? Apa maksudnya? Hinata semakin tidak mengerti.

_**"Ya sepertinya kamu tidak mengerti. Zeus adalah ayah dari Aoi Kami, sedangkan Poseidon adalah kakak dari Zeus. Sehingga Aoi Kami adalah keponakannya. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan Aoi Kami, mungkin Poseidon ingin membuat Aoi Kami sedikit terkejut."**_ selesailah sudah penjelasan dewa itu yang panjang. Walaupun Hinata tetap tidak mengerti, ia tetap tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Tapi kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata. Hinata menatap mata dewa di depannya tersebut.

_**"Begitulah sifat Poseidon. Dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang." **_ucapnya. Bersenang-senang bagaimana? Hinata memiringkan kepalanya karena perkataan dewa itu semakin tidak dimengerti oleh dirinya.

_**"Ah, kalungmu menyala. Sepertinya Aoi Kami sedang berusaha mencarimu. Baiklah, ikutilah aku, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari pulau ini."**_ seru Hermes dan berjalan di depan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengikuti langkah dewa tersebut dari belakang. Hinata menengok ke arah kalung yang ia kenakan. Menyala? Kenapa dewa tersebut mengatakan kalung miliknya menyala? Padahal Hinata tidak melihat sedikit cahayapun yang keluar dari kalung miliknya.

Tapi ya sudahlah, buat apa yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata manusia dipikirkan terus menerus. Hinata terus mengikuti langkah dewa _Hermes _dari belakang dan menatap punggungnya. Sampai kepalanya melintas sebuah pertanyaan lagi.

"Sebenarnya.. Kamu itu dewa apa? Kenapa kamu mau mengeluarkan aku dari pulau ini?" tanya Hinata. Kenapa seorang dewa mau menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan manusia seperti Hinata?

_**"Aku Hermes, dewa penunjuk jalan, pelindung para petualang, penggembala, dan penghibur. Aku adalah utusan dewa Zeus. Jadi sudah seharusnya tugasku menunjukkan jalan keluar dari pulau ini."**_

::

::

_**"Baiklah, setelah jalan ini kamu bisa berjalan lurus dan kamu akan menemukan ujung dari pulau ini. Aku tidak dapat menemanimu karena batasku hanya sampai sini." **_ucap dewa _Hermes_. Ia segera memelayangkan dirinya kembali ke udara dan sepertinya dewa tersebut akan kembali ke kuilnya.

"Terima kasih." Hinata membungkukkan badanya empat puluh lima derajat dan kembali mengangkatnya lalu menatap dewa yang ada di depannya.

"Maaf, kalau boleh kutahu, nama asli dewa _Hermes _siapa?" tanya Hinata. Kata Naruto, semua nama dewa yang dikenal, itu adalah _nick_. Hinata sangat ingin mengetahui nama asli dewa yang telah menolongnya tersebut.

"Nama asliku?" dewa itu kembali menengok ke belakang. Kini dirinya sudah berpijak di atas ranting pohon sehingga Hinata harus menengokkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya padamu?" dewa itu kemudian tersenyum dan sedikit membuat Hinata merona. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dewa di hadapannya sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus berjalan lurus dari sini." setelah pikirannya sudah terkumpul, Hinata menatap jalan lurus yang ada di depannya. Dengan perlahan Hinata menyusuri jalan tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya, ia pun melihat setitik cahaya di depan dan Hinata berpikir ia akan segera sampai pada ujung pulau tersebut. Dan benar, ia pun melihat laut yang membentang luas di depan matanya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, ternyata sudah siang ya." Hinata menatap mentari yang sebentar lagi akan menyampai pada atas kepalanya. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan siang hari, pasti keluarganya mencarinya.

Hinata kembali menatap lautan yang ada di depannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hinata merasa seperti berada di tempat yang tidak dapat keluar lagi. Bagaimana cara ia kembali ke pantai itu? Hinata menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia tidak melihat apapun yang dapat digunakan untuk menyebrangi lautan tersebut.

Akhirnya Hinata kembali teringat oleh kata-kata Naruto. Ia pun akan memanggil namanya lagi, tapi lagi-lagi saat Hinata ingin memanggil nama Naruto. Sesuatu menghalanginya kembali.

_**"Wah-wah, kamu sudah keluar dari pulau itu ya nona."**_ Hinata tersontak kaget. Tiba-tiba ombak di lautan kembali membesar dan pelahan muncul sesosok manusia dengan setengah badan berbentuk ikan.

"Dewa _Poseidon_?" matanya tidak dapat berhenti melihat sosok dewa tersebut. Dewa dengan rambut bewarna putih panjang itu sungguh membuat Hinata terkejut.

_**"Maafkan aku ya nona, aku hanya ingin membuat keponakanku terkejut saja."**_ benar seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh dewa _Hermes_. Ternyata dewa _Poseidon _hanya iseng ingin membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

Walaupun Hinata tidak mengerti, tapi ia mengangguk saja. Perlahan sosok dewa tersebut mendekat ke arahnya, kuda laut yang digunakannya sebagai tumpangan menunggu di pinggir pantai. Hinata merasa kagum melihat kuda laut yang sebesar itu, baru kali ini ia melihat hal tersebut.

_**"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali. Aku sudah melihat seharian keponakanku tidak tidur demi mencarimu. Sekarangpun dia masih tetap mencari, aku jadi tidak tega."**_ sambil berkata begitu, _Poseidon _mengangkat _trisula_-nya dan perlahan segerombolan air laut mengarah pada Hinata dan membentuk sebuah kereta kuda yang membuat Hinata takjub.

Awalnya Hinata takut jika ia akan tenggelam. Tapi melihat air tersebut yang dapat mengangkat berat badannya, ia menjadi tidak takut. Dan juga mengenai tentang air laut tersebut yang membuat pakaiannya tetap kering dan tidak basah. Itu benar-benar sungguh keajaiban yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang dewa.

Akhirnya _Poseidon _kembali menaiki kuda lautnya diikuti air laut yang membawa Hinata di sampingnya dan menatap lurus ke depan sampai _Poseidon _akan menurunkannya di tempat seharusnya.

Tapi pertanyaan kembali muncul di benak Hinata. Jika ada pertanyaan, pasti ia harus bertanya kalau ia tidak bertanya maka Hinata akan menjadi penasaran dan itu akan selalu menjadi pikirannya. Oleh sebab itu, Hinata pun harus bertanya.

"Maaf, kalau boleh kutahu. Dewa _Zeus _itu dewa apa?" akhirnya Hinata telah sukses menanyakan hal tersebut. Hinata menatap dewa _Poseidon _yang berada di sampingnya. Masih tetap menatap ke depan, dewa tersebut pun menjawabnya.

_**"Dia adikku, walaupun aku tidak suka kenapa harus adikku yang menjadi raja para dewa, tapi aku tetap harus menerimanya. Karena inilah takdir yang telah ditentukan."**_ walaupun itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Hinata, tapi Hinata hanya mengangguk saja. Hinata merasa tidak sopan jika menanyakan hal yang sama sekali lagi.

_**"Dan juga.. Aku merasa pertemuanmu dengan keponakanku adalah sebuah takdir."**_ Hinata tersontak. Perkataan dari dewa tersebut sungguh mengena di hatinya. Sebuah takdir... Takdir seperti apa?

Hinata hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan dewa tersebut. _**"Suatu saat jika kamu melihat wujud asli dari keponakanku, jangan lari ya."**_ walaupun Hinata tidak mengerti, Hinata hanya menatap _Poseidon _dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

::

::

"Hinata, dimana kamu?" Naruto saat ini sedang mencari Hinata dengan segala kemampuannya. Dari kemarin malam sampai siang ini, ia tidak berhenti. Keringat piluh sudah sangat deras bercucuran di dahinya.

"Sialan! Kemana sih paman itu membawa Hinata pergi?" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal dan menatap ke arah laut.

"_POSEIDON_!_" _Naruto berteriak kencang sampai-sampai semua pengunjung di pantai itu menengok ke arahnya. Tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut, ia tetap berjalan dengan terburu-buru menyusuri pantai itu.

Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia. Ia tidak dapat menemukan dimana Hinata berada. Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas pasir. Menatap matahari yang bersinar dengan teriknya di atas kepalanya dengan sebelah matanya. Sambil mengatur nafas yang lumayan berantakan akibat usaha yang dikerjakannya seharian, ia pun menutup matanya.

"Hinata.." serunya kemudian dan setelahnya hanya kegelapan yang mendominasi pemandangan Naruto.

::

::

"Naruto-_kun_..." mendengar seperti namanya disebut, Narutopun dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Sampai akhirnya matanya telah sepenuhnya terbuka, ia dapat menemukan orang yang dicari olehnya.

Naruto membelalakan matanya dan langsung bangkit dari sandarannya yang ternyata sedari tadi berada di atas paha Hinata. Ia menyadari dirinya kini telah berubah menjadi sesosok kucing kembali. Kenapa bisa? Apa karena Naruto kelelahan akibat dari sinar matahari yang begitu teriknya? Atau aura kebaikan dalam tubuh Naruto perlu diisi kembali?

Naruto menatap Hinata dalam. "Bagaimana _nee_? Naru-_chan _sudah sadar?" mendengar namanya yang lagi-lagi dipanggil, Naruto pun mencari pemilik dari suara tersebut. Ternyata pemilik suara tersebut adalah Hanabi, adik dari Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Dia sudah baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Naruto sedikit bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya berada disana? Bukannya seharusnya dia tadi berada pantai dan sedang mencari Hinata? Apa semua yang sudah dialaminya hanya mimpi belaka?

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bingung. Seakan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto. "Nanti akan kuceritakan." serunya pelan dan akhirnya Naruto bersabar untuk mendengarkan semua cerita yang akan diceritakannya kepada dirinya.

"Cerita apa _nee_?" tanya Hanabi. Hanabi mengira, bahwa kalimat yang dilontarkan itu ditunjukkan untuk dirinya. Padahal bukan, Hinata pun menggeleng. Waktu liburan ntah kenapa terasa sangat cepat. Hanabi kembali ke ruangannya, ia bermaksud untuk menemui ayahnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah Hanabi menghilang, Naruto yang merasakan tenaganya sudah terkumpul kembali mengubah wujudnya menjadi sesosok manusia. "Jadi.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" perlahan sosok itu duduk di hadapan Hinata. Mata safir-nya menatap serius pada mata lavender Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu membuatnya meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Jadi begini.." Hinata menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto terus memberikan pertanyaan karena Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Naruto sudah sangat penasaran dengan kejadian apa yang telah terjadi setelah ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Saat itu aku menemukan Naruto-_kun _tertidur di pantai." seru Hinata. Bukan tertidur, mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai pingsan. Jelas saja Naruto pingsan karena dirinya tidak istirahat seharian.

"Lalu, sebelum itu terjadi kamu dibawa kemana oleh _Poseidon_?" pertanyaan telah keluar dari mulut Naruto. Naruto berpikir, seharusnya Hinata menceritakannya sejak dia diculik oleh _Poseidon_. Tapi kenapa Hinata menceritakannya di bagian akhir cerita?

"Sebuah pulau." jawab Hinata.

"Pulau?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, kata dewa _Hermes_, itu pulau para dewa." seru Hinata kemudian.

"_Hermes _kau bilang?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu bertemu dengannya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dewa _Hermes _yang memunculkan dirinya di hadapanku." Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Apa?" ia terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan pertanyaan juga.

Naruto pun yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah berdiri akibat keterkejutannya kini kembali duduk. "Seharusnya seorang dewa tidak memunculkan dirinya sembarangan di hadapan manusia." Naruto memegang kepalanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah Naruto-_kun _juga sama?" Hinata bingung. Kenapa tidak boleh? Naruto kan seperti itu juga. Menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan semua orang, termasuk Hinata. Walaupun orang-orang lain tentu tidak tahu bahwa Naruto adalah seorang dewa.

"Ya karena kejadianku dengan kejadian dewa lainnya berbeda. Tidak dapat disamakan." Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan tatapan tidak mengerti kepada Naruto. Naruto semakin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dikala melihat Hinata yang tidak mengerti seperti itu dan menghela nafas.

"Ya.. Karena dunia kita berbeda." jelas Naruto. Itu membuat Hinata tersentak. Kenyataan itu memang selalu menyakitkan. Tiba-tiba saja hati Hinata menjadi sakit, entah oleh sebab apa.

"Itu benar." jawab Hinata. Ia sedikit menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. "Lalu Naruto-_kun_, aku memiliki pertanyaan lagi." Hinata kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto lekat.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa mimpiku yang kedua ini sudah terwujud?" memang pertanyaan yang aneh, karena mimpi itu sudah tentu terwujud. Untuk apa Hinata menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas-jelas dialami oleh dirinya sekarang.

"Tentu sudah." Naruto menatap Hinata bingung. Sampai akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali lagi pakaiannya berubah menjadi pakaian dewa dan muncul tongkat di tangan kanannya.

"_Dream Locked._" cahaya pun mengelilingi mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian cahaya tersebut meredup dan Hinata dapat melihat kembali dengan jelas. Ia bingung, apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto?

"Apa yang Naruto-_kun _lakukan?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Sependengaran Hinata, Hinata mendengar Naruto menyebutkan kata-kata _dream locked_. Untuk apa kata-kata itu?

"Aku mengunci mimpimu." jawab Naruto. Pakaiannya pun kembali seperti semula, dan tongkatnya juga sudah menghilang.

"Mengunci mimpi? Untuk apa?" untuk apa mimpi dikunci? Untuk disimpan di suatu tempat supaya tidak hilang? Tapi masa mimpi bisa hilang sih?

"Supaya kenangan ini akan selalu diingat dalam benakmu." Naruto berjalan ke arah beranda kamar hotel tersebut. Ia menatap pantai yang berada di depannya. Ia kembali teringat.

"Bagaimana kamu keluar dari pulau itu dan bagaimana kamu bisa menyebrangi pulau tersebut ke tempat ini?" Naruto berbalik menatap Hinata. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya melihat ke tempat dimana posisi Naruto sekarang berada.

"Dewa _Hermes _menunjukkan jalan dari dalam pulau sampai ujung pulau terlihat.." ucap Hinata. "Lalu di luar pulau, dewa _Poseidon _mengantarkan diriku sampai ke pantai." dan berakhirlah sudah bagaimana perjalanan pulang Hinata.

"Mengantarkanmu? Paman itu?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?" kenapa tidak mungkin? Hal itu sudah terjadi pada diri Hinata. Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak mempercayainya? Hinatalah yang mengalami kejadian yang mengejutkan tersebut.

"Karena paman itu tidak mungkin melakukannya." jawaban yang tidak tepat. Sebelumnya Naruto sudah berkata tidak mungkin, tapi sekarang jawabannya mengandung arti yang sama saja dari perkataan sebelumnya. Itu tidak menjelaskan alasan yang tidak mungkin itu.

"Lalu, saat aku bertemu dengan dewa _Hermes_, katanya kalung yang kugunakan bercahaya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak dapat melihatnya?" satu lagi pertanyaan kembali meluncur dari pikiran dan mulut Hinata.

Naruto hanya menatap kalung yang Hinata gunakan tersebut. Menatap lumayan lama, dan akhirnya ia kembali menatap ke arah pantai dengan wajah datar. "Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu pada diriku." jawaban Naruto membuat Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Maksud Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu." setelah Naruto berkata begitu, Hinata dipanggil oleh Hanabi untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya karena mereka akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama.

Naruto sudah kembali menjadi sosok _Fobetor_-nya dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. "Oh ya, apa Hanabi-_chan _mengerti sesuatu yang dinamakan takdir?" seru Hinata dikala mereka berdua sedang berjalan kemana tempat ayah mereka berada.

"Kenapa _nee _menanyakan hal itu?" Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya dan menengokkan kepalanya ke samping menatap Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa takdir menurut Hanabi-_chan._" jawab Hinata tetap menatap lurus kearah depan.

"Takdir.. Tidak ada yang dapat mengubah takdir. Jika itu harus terjadi, maka terjadilah."

::

::

"Kalian terlalu lama." ucap Hiashi yang tengah bersandar pada sebuah kursi panjang di pinggir pantai masih dengan menggunakan kacamata hitamnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini ayah?" tanya Hinata. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata, Hiashi menyuruh kedua anaknya tersebut untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kita akan melihat bintang." Hiashi menatap ke arah langit malam. "Konon katanya malam hari dijaga oleh dewi malam, dewi tersebut disebut _Nyx._" jelas Hiashi tiba-tiba.

Itu membuat Hinata ingin menanyakan suatu hal. "Apa ayah bisa mengajariku tentang dewa-dewi yang ada di dunia?" seru Hinata ikut menatap ke arah langit.

"Tentu, kalau itu dewa-dewi dari mitologi Yunani, ayah dapat mengajarkannya. Karena ada dewa-dewi dari mitologi Romawi, tapi ayah belum membacanya, jadi hanya yang dari Yunani dulu yang dapat ayah ajarkan." ucap Hiashi. Sebenarnya Hiashi sedikit bingung karena tumben-tumbenan putrinya itu mau mempelajari tentang sesuatu yang berbau kuno.

"Hei, kenapa bintangnya tidak kelihatan?" ucap Hiashi kebingungan karena pemandangannya hanya bewarna Hitam.

"Lepaskan kacamata mataharimu itu ayah." seru Hanabi yang sudah kesal terlebih dahulu akibat ulah ayahnya tersebut.

"Oh ya benar." Hiashi pun melepas kacamatanya. "Wah~ Banyaknya." serunya kemudian.

"Lalu, kapan kira-kira ayah dapat mengajarkanku?" Hinata sudah sangat semangat sekali. Ia akan belajar dari ayahnya, dan ia juga akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menambah informasi yang lain.

"Kalau ayah tidak sibuk ya nak." Hinata tersenyum. Ia kembali melihat bintang-bintang di langit di dampingi oleh bulan yang bercahaya.

"Terima kasih ayah." malam hari yang begitu indah, ditemani oleh keluarga yang disayangi. Dan juga satu lagi anggota keluarga baru bagi mereka bertiga.

Naruto melompat ke atas bangku karena tidak mau sendirian duduk diatas pasir. Lalu ia menyandarkan dirinya di samping tempat duduk Hinata dan menegokkan kepalanya ke arah langit.

_"Benar-benar malam yang tenang."_

::

::

Tidak terasa hari terakhir liburan sudah mereka pijaki. Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka tirai jendela hotel tersebut. Hal itu membuat Hiashi dan Hanabi yang masih tertidur di ranjang jadi mengerjapkan tubuhnya seakan menunjukkan sinyal bahwa mereka berdua akan segera bangun.

Hinata yang melihat pergerakkan mereka berdua hanya tertawa pelan. Lalu matanya tertuju kepada sesosok kucing bewarna _orange _yang tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lembut, seakan berterima kasih karena kejadian menyenangkan yang dialaminya berkat kehadiran dari sosok tersebut.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, sudah sepantasnya cahaya matahari dapat menyilaukan pemandangan. Hinata menuju ranjangnya dan merapihkan selimut yang berantakan sehabis bangun tidur. Ia merapihkannya secara perlahan karena tidak ingin membangunkan seseorang yang terlelap di atasnya.

Hari ini, mereka akan pulang jam satu siang. Oleh sebab itu Hinata harus merapihkan segala keperluan yang harus dibawa pulang. Tapi tidak perlu terburu-buru, karena Hinata memutuskannya untuk merapihkannya jam sebelas.

Waktu pagi ini, ia akan menghabiskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi pantai. Setelah memakai pakaian hangatnya, Hinata membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Suara decitan pintu membuat Naruto terbangun dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Hinata yang sudah siap keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Mau kemana?" dengan sigap Naruto menanyakan hal itu dan memandang lurus ke arah Hinata.

"Mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Naruto-_kun _sudah bangun?" Hinata mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan suara sedikit berbisik. Karena takut membangunkan ayah dan adikknya yang masih tertidur.

Naruto mengangguk. "Apa Naruto-_kun _mau ikut jalan-jalan bersama denganku?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Naruto kemudian mengangguk lagi. Mata Naruto tertuju lurus menatap kalung yang Hinata kenakan.

_"Ada apa ini? Kalung itu berkedap-kedip semakin cepat. Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi..?"_

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 8 end)**

Akhirnya~ Diriku bisa merdeka juga~ Sebagian dari kalian pasti sudah tahu apa itu dewa _Poseidon _ya kan? Tapi aku akan menjelaskannya disaat Hinata mulai mempelajari tentang dewa-dewi Mitologi Yunani~

Oke, sekian dariku~ Sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya~ Jaa naa..

Oh ya, doakan hasil UTS-ku bagus ya~

Spesial Thanks To:

- **a first letter**

- Ayon R. Marvell

- **naruhina . naruhina . 35**

- Guest

- **Akira no Rinnegan**

- kirei- neko

- **ujhethejamers**

- Azura AI-Rin

- **puchan**

- Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

- **Mangekyooo JumawanBluez**

- baladewa . loveless

- **Kyuubi no Baka**

- eureka eklesius

- **NamiMirushi**

- IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku

- **Yuki**

::

::

V


	9. Penyembuhan

Yuhuuu~ Tidak terasa sudah mencapai ke pertengahan cerita~ Tinggal dimunculin empat dewa lagi, maka cerita ini akan tamat sudah~

Tidak terasa UTS berlalu dengan mudah~ walaupun ada beberapa soal dari beberapa pelajaran yang tidak dapat kujawab~ Hahaha, baiklah waktunya membalas _review _yang tidak _login_~

::

::

**NamiMirushi **: arigatou~ haha.. Iya nih, aku masih kelas pertengahan SMK~ hayo kelas berapa?~#plak

**puchan **: ini udah kok~ sekali-sekali kiba dapet peran bagus~ jangan peran yang patah hati terus. Haha #dibunuh kiba

**ujhethejamers **: hoho, arigatou~ Ini udah kok~

Oke, sekian dariku~ Selamat membaca~

::

::

Naruto pun turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah Hinata. Sesampainya disamping Hinata, Hinata menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan Naruto mengubah wujudnya menjadi sesosok manusia.

Walaupun Hinata sedikit merona setiap kali melihat sosok Naruto sebagai manusia, ia juga ingin tahu apakah sosok asli dari Naruto akan membuatnya merona seperti itu lagi atau tidak. Hinata tidak tahu perasaan apa yang selalu dialaminya ini setiap kali menatap Naruto. Tapi yang mengganjal di pikiran Hinata adalah kata-kata dari paman Naruto, yaitu dewa _Poseidon_.

_"Jika kamu melihat wujud asli dari keponakanku jangan lari ya nak."_ maksud dari perkataan itu apa? Hinata tidak mengerti. Apa wujud asli Naruto begitu menyeramkannya?

"Ada apa Hinata?" mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggilnya, Hinata jadi tersadar dari lamunannya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo Naruto-_kun._" Hinata pun berjalan disusul oleh Naruto yang sudah menyeimbangi irama berjalan Hinata.

"Oh ya Naruto-_kun._" ucap Hinata dikala mereka berjalan melewati kamar-kamar hotel yang jalannya terlihat sepi.

"Hm?" masih tetap menatap ke arah depan sambil mengikuti kemana Hinata berjalan, Naruto membalas panggilan Hinata.

"Aku memiliki pertanyaan lagi untuk Naruto-_kun._" seru Hinata. Dari kesekian banyak pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkan Hinata kepada Naruto, inilah pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dewa _Hermes _pernah berkata bahwa Naruto-_kun _mencariku dengan susah payah. Dewa _Poseidon _juga berkata kalau Naruto-_kun _mencariku seharian. Kenapa Naruto-_kun _melakukan hal itu?" satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan Hinata, kenapa Naruto melakukan semua itu demi menemukan Hinata?

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, lalu perlahan ia menghelakan nafasnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu matanya ia tujukan kepada pemandangan di sampingnya, gadis yang memiliki harum tubuh bak bunga lavender dengan mata yang sangat indah itu.

"Karena menurutku, pertemuanku denganmu adalah sebuah takdir yang sangat berharga. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu Hinata." sukses sudah perkataan itu membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Kata-kata itu juga membuat jantung Hinata berdebar dengan kencang.

"Naru.."

**BRUK**

Naruto terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Hinata pingsan di depan matanya. Naruto langsung menopang tubuh Hinata dengan tanggannya dan diletakannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa?"

•**¤• ****Blue ****Devil •¤•**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

_**Genre**_: Romance, Fantasy & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Bagaimana keadaan putri saya dokter?" tanya Hiashi. Setelah kejadian Hinata pingsan, Naruto kembali mengubah wujudnya menjadi seekor kucing dan kembali ke kamar hotel untuk memanggil Hiashi dan Hanabi.

Walaupun sangat susah membangunkan mereka berdua, untung saja mereka sudah bangun sebelum Naruto menancapkan cakar-cakarnya pada kulit mereka berdua. Sehingga hal menyakitkan tersebut tidak perlu dialami oleh Hiashi dan Hanabi.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu apa penyakit yang diderita oleh putri anda. Ilmu medis saya tidak cukup untuk mengetahuinya. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf." dokter berambut abu-abu dengan kacamata itupun membungkukkan badannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Hiashi yang khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya langsung menatap Hinata dengan wajah sendu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Saat Hinata pingsan, waktu menuju rumah sakit itu membutuhkan sekitar tiga jam. Dan sampai saat itu juga Hinata tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak hanya Hiashi saja yang khawatir, Hanabi juga sama khawatirnya.

Hanabi menggenggang kedua tangan Hinata dan berkata Hinata harus cepat sadar, jangan seperti itu terus. Lalu, sudah pasti sang dewa yang menjadi milik Hinata sampai kelima permohonannya terkabul lebih sangat khawatir lagi.

Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak dapat masuk ke dalam dengan sosok itu. Jadi, di depan rumah sakit, Naruto hanya menunggu dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan.

"Kenapa.. Apa karena pengaruh kalungnya?" Naruto berbatin ria dalam dirinya sambil terus berpikir ada masalah apa. Pasti Hinata pingsan karena ada sebuah reaksi antara Hinata dengan kalung yang digunakan oleh Hinata. Tapi apa itu? Sulit bagi Naruto untuk mengetahuinya.

"Aku harus masuk kedalam untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. Tapi tidak mungkin menggunakan wujud manusia, pasti ayahnya akan bertanya siapa aku." Naruto tetap berpikir sambil menatap ke arah parkiran rumah sakit yang ada di depan matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menggunakan wujud _devil_-ku." tiba-tiba saja cahaya mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Dan muncullah wujud ketiga Naruto. Sebuah tanduk yang berada di atas telinga Naruto, kuping berbentuk _elf_, mata sebelah kiri _saphire _dan sebelah kanan kemerahan, dan taring yang sedikit mencuat di mulutnya. Perubahan pun telah sempurna.

Naruto melambungkan badannya ke atas, lalu ia memasuki pintu rumah sakit yang terbuat dari kaca yang dapat bergeser sendiri jika ada orang yang mau masuk. Sampai ada petugas yang menjadi bingung, kenapa pintu tersebut bergeser? Padahal tidak ada satu orangpun yang lewat disana.

Naruto terus mengelilingi mencari ruangan Hinata dirawat. Setelah beberapa detik mencari, akhirnya Naruto menemukannya juga.

"Hinata, maafkan ayah. Tapi ayah harus kembali karena harus mengambil barang di hotel yang tertinggal." saat Naruto memanggil Hiashi dan menemukan Hinata pingsan, langsung saja Hiashi menancap gasnya menuju rumah sakit di Konoha. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak sempat membawa pulang barang dan _cek out_ dari hotel tersebut. Oleh sebab itu semua itu harus dirapihkan karena besok semua akan bekerja seperti biasa.

Hiashi menatap Hinata. "Baiklah, Hanabi, jaga kakakmu ya." seru Hiashi dan diberi anggukan oleh Hanabi. Setelah itu Hiashi pun belalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Naruto lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan, walaupun ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan terlihat dengan sosok itu. Tapi bisa bahaya jika ada orang yang berinsting tajam dan dapat merasakan kehadirannya. Oleh sebab itu Naruto memilih untuk melihat Hinata dari atas.

Naruto menatap sosok seorang gadis berkulit putih bagaikan salju yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Seperti seorang putri salju yang baru saja memakan apel beracun yang diberi oleh ibu tirinya sehingga ia tertidur seperti itu. Sehingga sang kurcaci yang dapat diumpamakan sebagai Hanabi menunggu seseorang yang dapat membangunkan sang putri di sampingnya.

Sang putri juga menunggu sesosok pangeran yang dapat membangunkan dirinya dan saat ia membuka mata, yang dilihatnya untuk pertama kali adalah orang yang dicintainya. Sungguh kehidupan yang amat sangat indah jika Hinata mengalami kisah seperti putri salju.

Hari tak terasa sudah mulai malam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Hanabi pun berpamitan kepada Hinata dan bergegas kembali kerumahnya karena ia harus sekolah besok. Sehingga hanya Naruto sendirilah yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Semoga _Kami-sama_ menyembuhkan _nee _dalam waktu yang singkat ini." ucap Hanabi sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu tidak seperti senyuman tulus melainkan senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Tidak semua dewa dapat menyembuhkan Hinata. Hanya dewa yang bertugas dalam obat-obatan, kesehatan, dan penyembuhanlah yang dapat mengobati Hinata." setelah Hanabi benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Narutopun menurunkan badannya mendekati Hinata. Kembalilah ia kepada sosok manusianya dan duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Hinata. Naruto meletakan kedua tangannya di ranjang Hinata dengan melipatnya dengan tatapan mata menatap mata Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa? Kenapa warna kalungku yang sekarang menjadi milikmu menjadi redup?"

::

::

"Baiklah, semua, kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini." seru Kurenai-_sensei _membuka halaman yang akan menjadi bahan pembelajaran mereka.

Tapi seorang gadis berambut _softpink _yang duduk di dua langkah ke kanan sebelum jendela tidak dapat tenang karena sahabatnya belum hadir dalam kelas.

"_Sensei._" panggil Sakura.

"Ya?."

"Apa _sensei _tahu kemana Hinata sampai tidak hadir di kelas?." tanya Sakura.

"Hinata? Laporan yang _sensei _dapatkan, Hinata sakit sehingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari." mendengar hal tersebut perasaan Sakura jadi tidak karuan. Apa jangan-jangan Hinata kesepian karena setiap pulang sekolah mereka tidak pulang bersama?

Tapi tidak mungkin, belum sampai satu minggu mereka tidak pulang bersama. Dan Sakura sudah memutuskan tiga hari pulang bersama Hinata dan dua hari bersama dengan Sasuke. Karena Sakura juga merasa tidak enak jika meninggalkan sahabatnya terus menerus seperti itu.

"Begitu ya _sensei_." setelah itu, pelajaran pun kembali dimulai. Sakura menatap ke arah luar jendela dan menopang dagunya.

"Hinata, cepat sembuh ya."

::

::

"Jadi, gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?." Sakura mengangguk. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah sehingga sumpit yang ia gunakan tetap bersarang dimulutnya dengan wajah murung.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga sembuh." ucap lelaki yang kini berada di samping Sakura, menemani Sakura memakan bekalnya di atas atap sekolah.

"Tidak bisa begitu Sasuke-_kun_, aku merasa kesepian~." pemuda tersebutpun menghela nafasnya. Ia cukup bersabar dengan melihat tingkah gadis yang seminggu lebih lalu menjadi orang spesial baginya.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku membosankan sehingga kamu kesepian?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap Sakura datar.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu Sasuke-_kun_, hanya saja..." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya. Wajahnya semakin murung dari sebelumnya sehingga tatapan matanya menatap lurus kebawah ke arah kotak bekalnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," Sasuke kembali menghelakan nafasnya. "Semoga saja Kami-_sama _menyembuhkannya." seru Sasuke dan membuka bungkusan roti yang tidak sengaja diberikan oleh gadis disaat ia berjalan.

"Jangan semoga saja, itu tentu harus Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan mantap.

"Hn."

::

::

Naruto tertidur di samping ranjang Hinata. Sampai cahaya matahari masuk ke ruangan tersebut sehingga menyilaukan pandangan Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto tersadar dari alam bawahnya.

Naruto merenggangkan badannya yang lumayan pegal dan kembali menatap gadis yang masih tetap kokoh bersandar di atas ranjang tersebut. Dengan tatapan sendu, Naruto mendekatkan tangannya ke arah pipi mulus Hinata.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan.." sudah tiga hari Hinata tidak sadarkan diri. Hinata seperti sedang mengalami koma. Para dokter yang telah memeriksa Hinata, semuanya tidak mengetahui apa penyakit yang diderita olehnya. Sehingga Hinata harus di _opname _supaya jika ada perkembangan atau penurunan, para dokter itu dapat segera menyelesaikannya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya terus menunggu disana. Sampai seseorang yang ada di hadapannya itu tersadar.

Jika keluarga Hinata, ataupun temannya menjenguk Hinata, Naruto selalu bersembunyi melihat dari atas ruangan tersebut. Naruto tidak pernah mengubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia ataupun binatang, karena hal itu percuma saja. Untuk apa ia berubah wujud, kalau orang yang membutuhkannya tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto hanya menggunakan sosok dewa ataupun _devil_-nya secara bergantian, keluar rumah sakit untuk mencari penyebab penyakit Hinata. Ia sempat berpikir untuk ke puncak gunung _olympus _tetapi egonya terlalu besar untuk melakukan hal itu.

Niatnya Naruto akan meminta bantuan salah satu dari dua belas dewa _olympus_, yaitu _Apollo _untuk membuatkan obat yang dapat menyembuhkan Hinata. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukan olehnya karena kebencian yang sebenarnya mulai berkurang itu tetap saja masih membekas rasa kebencian walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Aku tidak mungkin ke tempat itu.." masih tetap saja menggenggam tangan Hinata, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya lesu. Ia tidak tahan kalau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia tidak mau gadis yang sudah membebaskannya dari pengaruh segel terbaring lemah seperti ini.

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan?" kembali lagi Naruto berkata hal yang intinya sama, walaupun bentuk kalimatnya berbeda. Naruto selalu berusaha dengan segala cara mencari obat-obatan tersebut, tapi hasilnya nihil. Bagaimana menemukan sebuah obat yang cocok padahal ia sendiri tidak mengetahui penyakit yang diderita Hinata? Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Hening...

_**"Bergeserlah sedikit Aoi Kami."**_ Naruto tersentak, langsung saja ia bangkit dari sandarannya. Matanya langsung membulat, perasaan emosinya kian meningkat.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tatapan tajam terlihat jelas dari wajah Naruto. Dengan posisi ancang-ancang untuk menyerang, Naruto tetap berdiri di samping Hinata.

_**"Untuk apa lagi? Kamu sudah tahu apa tugasku sebagai dewi kan bocah?"**_ bocah? Apa maksdunya Naruto dipanggil bocah? Apa umur dari seseorang yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah dewi memiliki umur yang lebih lama dibandingkan dengan Naruto?

"Walaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Hinata untuk kamu sembuhkan Nenek _Aegle!_" seru Naruto. Tatapan tajamnya tetap saja mengarah kepada dewi yang di depannya.

_**"Apa kamu tahu cara menyembuhkannya bocah? Kesehatan gadis itu, aku yang pegang. Tentu saja obat penetralisirnya pasti juga berada di tanganku. Karena penyakit gadis itu tidak sembarangan."**_ jelas dewi berkuncir dua di bawah itu.

"Aku tidak perduli, aku pasti akan menemukannya sendiri walaupun tanpa bantuanmu! Aku tidak mungkin meminta bantuan dari dewi sepertimu." kini tatapannya menjadi lesu. Cahaya pada mata itu berkurang. Sepertinya Naruto sudah terlalu lelah karena sejak dia bebas, banyak sekali dewa yang bertemu dengannya.

Naruto tidak kuat batin untuk menghadapi semuanya, kebencian masih saja menggerogoti pikirannya. Walaupun dirinya tahu, dewa lain tentu tidak bersalah karena bukan mereka yang menyegel Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun wujud mereka berbeda, mereka merupakan sosok yang sama. Sosok yang lebih tinggi dari posisi manusia.

_**"Hei bocah, apa kau lebih memilik keegosianmu sendiri dibandingkan kesembuhan gadis itu? Sudah bagus aku datang kesini untuk memberikan gadis itu kesehatan. Tapi kamu malah menolaknya? Coba sekarang kamu pikirkan bocah, dengan apa kamu dapat menyembuhkannya? Kamu mau gadis itu terus seperti itu selamanya?"**_ kata-kata itu sukses kembali membuat Naruto tersentak. Jika Hinata terus seperti itu... Apa gunanya dia terbebas dari segel?

Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Hinata, karena Hinata masih memiliki tiga mimpi yang harus dikabulkan oleh Naruto. Selain itu, tidak mungkin Naruto mencari orang baik hati yang lainnya untuk dikabulkan mimpinya. Lagi pula, Naruto belum merasakan seseorang yang seperti Hinata.

Naruto tertunduk, ia menutup matanya. Sedikit berpikir, apakah ini yang terbaik? Lalu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan pasti. "Baiklah, aku mohon bantuanmu." seru Naruto dan akhirnya ia bergeser supaya dewi tersebut dapat mendekati Hinata.

Lalu dewi yang ber-_nick Aegle _itu pun berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dengan tangannya yang dialiri sesuatu ia memeriksa setiap bagian tubuh Hinata. Setelah dari itu, dewi tersebut membenarkan posisinya dan ia sudah tahu apa penyebab Hinata mengalami kejadian seperti itu.

"Jadi.. Apa penyakitnya?" tanya Naruto menatap dewi di depannya. Dewi tersebut menatap Naruto dan memegang kalung yang dikenakan oleh Hinata.

_**"Aura kebaikan yang diserap oleh gadis itu terlalu banyak sehingga tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk menampung aura sebanyak itu. Dan jadilah ia tertidur karena aura-aura tersebut membengkak."**_ dewi tersebut pun melepaskan pegangannya kepada kalung milik Naruto tersebut. Naruto hanya melihat kalung tersebut diletakan kembali pada tempatnya.

_**"Aku akan memberikan penetralisir membengkaknya aura tersebut pada gadis itu, kamu hanya perlu memberikannya minum obat tersebut. Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali dalam waktu dekat untuk memberikan penetralisirnya padamu bocah."**_ dewi itu pun menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Naruto kembali mendekatkan jaraknya pada Hinata. Menatap wajah putih polos gadis tersebut.

Membengkaknya aura kebaikan? Kenapa secepat itu? Apakah di dunia ini sudah semakin banyak orang yang berhati baik? Sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah merasakan aura tersebut melebihi kapasitasnya saat dikenakan dulu oleh Naruto. Atau karena perbedaan mereka? Bukankah tubuh manusia lebih lemah dibandingkan tubuh para dewa?

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah amat sangat bingung. Ia berharap, semoga saja dewi tersebut cepat kembali dan memberikan penetralisir itu kepadanya.

::

::

"Hei nona yang disana.."

"Hm?." merasa dirinya yang dipanggil, Sakura pun menengokkan kepalanya. Kebetulan saat ini ia sedang berada di toko buku karena harus mencari bahan referensi untuk tugas sekolahnya.

"Lama tidak jumpa.."

"Kakashi-_san_?." orang yang bernama Kakashi itu pun mengangkat tangannya seperti memberikan salam dan menutup matanya. Walaupun mulutnya tidak terlihat karena ditutupi oleh masker, tapi ia tahu bahwa orang dihadapannya itu sedang tersenyum.

"Apa yang Kakashi-_san _lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura. Rasa terkejutnya belum sedikitpun hilang. Hinata pernah bercerita bahwa Kakashi itu merupakan orang yang jarang keluar rumah karena memang pekerjaannya yang membuatnya selalu harus berada di dalam rumah.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari inspiratif, dan.. Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan juga kepada kamu." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Apa itu?." tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Beberapa hari ini aku melihat kamu pulang dengan orang lain, kemana Hinata?" Kakashi kembali menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan sebuah pertanyaan juga.

"Hinata... Sakit. Tapi para dokter tidak mengetahui penyebab sakit Hinata. Sehingga Hinata harus di _opname_. Sudah tiga hari berlalu lamanya, tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak sadarkan diri." Sakura terntunduk, ia merasa sedih. Ia juga merasa kesepian karena sahabat yang selalu menemaninya itu tidak berada di sampingnya.

Kakashi menatap Sakura, "Hm.. Begitu ya." ucap Kakashi prihatin. "Apakah dewa memihak kepada Hinata? Kita para manusia hanya bisa memohon, semoga saja Hinata cepat sembuh."

::

::

"Dimana ini?." Hinata melihat sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan. "Apakah aku tersesat seperti saat berlibur di pantai?" Hinata kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Ia pun berjalan menyusuri jalan yang entah kenapa memang sudah seperti jalan disana.

Srek.. Srek..

Mendengar suara rerumputan yang saling bergesekanpun Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. "Siapa disana?" Hinata sempat berpikir, apa jangan-jangan itu dewa _Hermes _yang kembali ingin menunjukkan jalan keluar bagi Hinata? Ataukah hewan buas?

Tapi masa Hinata kembali terdampar di pulau yang katanya pulau dewa itu? Tidak mungkin kan? Kembali Hinata mengingat kejadian yang sebelumnya dialaminya. Kalau tidak salah, hari terakhir berlibur, pagi hari ia ingin pergi keluar bersama dengan Naruto.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja kepala Hinata menjadi pusing dan setelah itu Hinata tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Hinata memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. "Tidak apa-apa?" mendengar suara yang sepertinya ditunjukkan kepadanya, Hinatapun menengokkan kepalanya.

Matanya membulat dikala ia tahu apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Sebuah monster, atau apapun itu Hinata tidak mengerti. Seluruh tubuh bewarna merah keoren-orenan, kuping di atas kepalanya, dan apa itu? Ekornya? Sembilan buah ekor? Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia merasa takut, tapi ia memberanikan dirinya. Kalau tidak salah tadi monster, eh maksudnya apa itu namanya menanyakan keadaan Hinata. "Aku.. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan diriku." seru Hinata dan tersenyum. Ketakutannya menghilang dikala ia melihat apapun itu yang didepannya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu bisa disini?." seru apapun itu kepada Hinata. Hinata menggeleng dan menjawab tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mencari jalan keluar. Oke?." Hinata mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum dengan lembut.

::

::

"Hm..." Naruto menatap ke luar melalui jendela ruangan tersebut. Ia sudah menunggu kira-kira tiga jam tapi _Aegle _tetap tidak kembali ke tempat tersebut. Apa penawarnya belum selesai dibuat?

Kembali lagi Naruto menatap ke arah langit untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Nenek itu terlalu lama.." seru Naruto.

Hari ini belum ada yang menjenguk Hinata sehingga Naruto tidak perlu bersiaga. _**"Hei bocah, jangan seenaknya dirimu memanggil aku nenek."**_ mendengar suara dari belakangnya, Narutopun menghentikan kegiatannya menatap langit dan membalikkan kepalanya.

"Nenek _Aegle_!" mata Naruto kembali membulat. Ia langsung mendekati dewi tersebut. Tapi baru saja sampai disana, Naruto sudah dijotos kepalanya oleh dewi berkuncir dua bawah itu.

"_Ittai_... Apaan sih tiba-tiba mukul kaya gitu?." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit dengan kesal. Hanya pukulan pelan saja membuatnya merasa sesakit itu, apalagi pukulan dengan kekuatan penuh. Mungkin Naruto akan mati.

_**"Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku nenek! Dan ini penetralisirnya!"**_ dewi tersebut pun mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari kain yang telah diikatkan dengan tali kepada Naruto.

Naruto menatap kantong itu cukup lama._** "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat beri dia minum penetralisir ini!" **_seru _Aegle_, yang dapat dikatakan perintah kepada Naruto. Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya, ia sudah tahu kali tanpa harus diperintah seperti itu.

Narutopun mengambil bungkusan tersebut dan segera mendekatkan diri pada ranjang Hinata. Ditatapnya kembali Hinata yang masih saja tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dengan perlahan, Naruto melepaskan tali yang mengikat kepada kain tersebut.

Setelah terbukan, terlihatlah obat penetralisir berbentuk bubuk dan memiliki cahaya kekuningan seperti emas. Dia tahu bahwa obat ini tidak ada di dunia manusia, jadi benar ya penyakit Hinata itu bukan penyakit sembarangan.

Naruto pun mengambil bubuk tersebut dengan menggunakan jari jempol dan telunjuknya. Sampai akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa harus ada satu pertanyaan yang dirinya tanyakan kepada _Aegle_.

"Bagian mana yang harus kutaburi?." pertanyaan itu sukses membuat _Aegle _terjungkang ke belakang.

_**"Bocah bodoh! Sudah pasti harus dimasukan kedalam mulut sehingga obatnya menyebar dalam tubuh!"**_ dewi itu kesal. Sudah berapa kali Naruto memakan obat berbentuk seperti itu saat dia masih kecil? Apa karena terlalu lama disegel makanya otaknya jadi aneh ya. Dewi _Agle_pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh begitu ya." Naruto mendekatkan tangannya kepada mulut Hinata yang sedikit terbuka itu. Jadi tidak sulit bagi Naruto untuk memberikannya penetralisir tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya sekarang."

_**"Sudahlah bocah, jangan banyak aksi."**_ karena Naruto terlalu lama, dewi tersebut pun sudah habis kesabaran. Karena ia harus ke tempat lain untuk memberikan para manusia kesehatan, tugasnya bukan hanya menyembuhkan gadis tersebut.

"Kalau begitu.. Hinata.. Cepatlah sadar.."

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 9 end)**

Yei! Akhirnya _chapter _sembilan selesai sudah~ Aku memprediksikan kalau cerita ini mungkin akan tamat pada _chapter _tiga belas, atau tidak lima belas~ Jadi bagi readers yang selalu membaca dan _mereview ff_ ini, kuucapkan banyak terima kasih~ Oke, sekian dariku~ Sampai berjumpa di _chapter _selanjutnya~

Jaa mata..

Spesial Thanks to:

- **kirei- neko**

- Akira no Rinnegan

- **a first letter**

- Blue-senpai

- **Ayon R. Marvell**

- Yukori Kazaqi

- **NamiMirushi**

- baladewa . loveless

- **naruhina . naruhina . 35**

- puchan

- **Elgha-Shi no GoBesuto**

- ujhethejamers

- **Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**

- Azura AI-Rin

- **Karizta-chan**

::

::

V


	10. Mitologi Yunani

Yuhuuuu~ Seminggu itu tidak terasa ya~ Padahal kadang-kadang aku suka tidak ada niat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, mungkin karena kemalasanku kali ya~

Tapi tenang saja~ Dalam cerita ini aku tidak akan terkena **WB **karena aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri, sebuah karya itu harus dibuat sampai selesai, jangan setengah-setengah. Baiklah, cukup saja ceramah dari diriku, saatnya membalas _review_ bagi yang tidak _login_~

::

::

**puchan **: ini udah~ haha.. Ntahlah, jika ingin tahu tetap baca ya~

**NamiMirushi **: arigatou~ haha.. Ini udah kok. Gpp, gk masalah~

Ngomong-ngomong, reaon itu apa ya?

**Ayon R. Marvell** : ya~ ini udah lanjut kok..

Ya sekiranya segitu sajalah, oke selamat membaca~

::

::

Narutopun melepaskan pautan kedua jari tersebut dan bubuk itu pun memasuki tubuh Hinata. Hanya perlu menunggu reaksi dari gadis tersebut dan beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu akan pulih sepenuhnya.

_**"Baiklah, waktunya aku pergi. Penetralisir itu simpanlah. Jika gadis itu memerlukannya kembali, berikan saja obat itu." **_Naruto mengangguk dan setelahnya dewi tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Terima kasih." walaupun telat mengatakannya, tapi tetap saja Naruto harus mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Lalu matanya ia arahkan kepada Hinata, menunggu reaksi apa yang akan dialami oleh gadis tersebut.

Sampai Naruto terkejut karena jari tangan Hinata mulai bergerak dan badan-badannya menggerjap. "Hinata.. Apakah kamu sudah sadar?" mendengar namanya dipanggil, dengan perlahan Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Sampai akhirnya mata Hinata dapat melihat Naruto di depan matanya dengan wajah khawatir. "Bagaimana rasanya?" ntah kenapa, wajah Naruto yang menunjukkan rasa kekhawatirannya kepada Hinata membuat Hinata bahagia. Hinata tersenyum.

"Rasanya aku bermimpi indah."

•**¤• ****Blue ****Devil •¤•**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

_**Genre**_: Romance, Fantasy & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Mimpi?" Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Hinata. Tapi ia juga bersyukur karena Hinata sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Iya, mimpi indah." Hinata kembali tersenyum. Ya dapat dikatakan Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Hinata.

"Oh ya Naruto-_kun_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah sakit?" tanya Hinata ketika ia sudah tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Matanya melihat seisi ruangan tersebut yang didominasi oleh warna putih.

"Kamu tertidur selam tiga hari." Hinata terkejut. Tertidur selama tiga hari? Rasanyanya Hinata ingin bertanya bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Tapi entah kenapa pertanyaan itu tidak dapat keluar dari mulutnya sehingga ia hanya menunduk.

"Tidak apa, jangan merasa sedih begitu. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya merona dikala Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih." Hinata kembali menundukkan wajahnya dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia.

"Oh ya Hinata, apa kamu ingin tahu siapa yang menyembuhkanmu?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan pernasaran Hinata bertanya siapa.

"Dia..."

"Hina-_nee_!" tiba-tiba saja Hanabi mendobrak pintu dan membuat Hinata dan Naruto terkejut. Langsung saja Naruto merubah sosoknya kembali menjadi seekor kucing.

"Hina-_nee_.." mata Hanabi terlihat seperti berkaca-kaca. Dengan sigap Hanabi langsung berlari ke ranjang Hinata dan melompat lalu memeluk Hinata sambil menangis.

"Syukurlah _Nee _baik-baik saja." yang awalnya terkejut, kini Hinata menjadi tersenyum. Ternyata di balik sifat cuek Hanabi, Hinata senang ternyata Hanabi mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Hinata dalam hati sekali lagi. Naruto tertegun dengan ucapan Hinata tersebut. Sepertinya.. Sebuah kisah baru akan segera dimulai.

::

::

"Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja Hinata-_chan_~." Sakura memeluk Hinata, melihat Sakura yang seperti itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum saja.

Setelah puas memeluk, Sakura langsung memegang kedua pundak Hinata dan bertanya "Sebenarnya Hinata-_chan _sakit apa?" serunya.

Hinata menyentuh pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya dan matanya ia arahkan ke atas untuk mencari jawaban yang tidak membingungkan. "Hanya sakit yang membuat tertidur beberapa hari saja." jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Bagaimana penyakit seperti itu kamu bilang **hanya**! Itu mah sama aja kaya purti tidur atau tidak putri salju!" Sakura memperumpamakan penyakit Hinata kira-kira seperti kisah dongeng tersebut.

"Hehe." Hinata hanya tertawa saja. Habisnya ia tidak tahu harus membalas kalimat Sakura dengan perkataan seperti apa.

"Oh ya Sakura-_chan_." Sakura yang sebelumnya memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata karena kesal, kini menghadapkan kembali wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" seru Sakura menengok.

"Apa pulang sekolah nanti Sakura-_chan _ada waktu luang?" tanya Hinata. Matanya ia arahkan pada mata Sakura.

"Hm... Tidak, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Sebenarnya bukan hal yang besar sih," Hinata kembali melanjutkan menulis catatannya yang sempat tertunda tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin ke perpustakaan atau tidak ke toko buku." lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa?" kembali lagi pertanyaan keluar dari gadis permen karet tersebut.

"Aku ingin memperlajari tentang dewa-dewi dalam mitologi."

::

::

"Wuah~ Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah sejak ujian tahun lalu." seru Sakura melihat sekeliling perpustakaan sekolah tersebut.

Banyak rak-rak berisikan buku dan cahaya yang remang-remang dan juga suasana yang tenang membuat siapa saja yang datang kesana untuk membaca buku pasti merasa sangat nyaman.

Saat ini, Hinata sudah menempuh tahun kedua sejak memasukin sekolah menengah atas tersebut. Tidak hanya Sakura yang merasa kangen, Hinata juga sama seperti Sakura.

Hinata melihat-lihat sekeliling perpustakaan yang dapat dikatakan besar itu. Disini juga siswa dan siswi dapat berkumpul satu sama lain untuk membahas pelajaran. Karena letaknya tidak jauh dari kantin.

"Oh ya Hinata-_chan_, aku ke kumpulan _manga _dulu ya~." seru Sakura dan diberi anggukan oleh Hinata sehingga Sakurapun menghilang dari hadapan Hinata.

"Sejak kapan ya Sakura suka hal seperti itu?" tanya Hinata dalam hatinya. "Apa sejak berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Sakura jadi ingin tahu apa kesukaan dari Sasuke?" Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari buku yang menginformasikan tentang dewa-dewi.

"Atau Sasuke yang mengajari Sakura untuk menyukai hal seperti itu?" Hinata masih saja bergulat dengan pikirannya. Tapi daripada memikirkan hal yang kurang penting bagi Hinata, Hinatapun memutuskan untuk mencari buku yang dicarinya saja.

"Mitologi dewa-dewi, mana ya?" seru Hinata menyusuri setiap rak yang ada disana. Tapi dari tadi Hinata mencari, ia tidak menemukannya. Sehingga Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada petugas perpustakaan tersebut, tahu saja petugas tersebut dapat membantunya.

"_Sumimasen_." ucap Hinata dikala ia sudah berdiri di depan meja petugas tersebut. Petugas tersebut yang awalnya bersandar pada tempat duduknya sambil membaca sebuah buku kini menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk melihat kira-kira siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa nak?" tanya petugas tersebut yang kini menatap Hinata.

"Ano.. Kira-kira buku mengenai dewa-dewi ada di sekitar mana ya?" tanya Hinata cukup ragu-ragu.

"Hm.. Sebentar." petugas tersebutpun kini berkutik dengan komputernya untuk mencari dimana letak buku tersebut.

Kira-kira menunggu sekitar tiga menit, akhirnya petugas tersebut berbalik dan kembali menengok ke arah Hinata. "Ada di lantai atas, rak buku ke dua sebelah kanan di barisan ke empat." setelah itu Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung berjalan ke arah tangga yang tidak terlalu jauh berada di tempat petugas itu.

Hinata menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga itu secara perlahan. "Apa buku-buku mengenai sejarah kuno disimpan diatas ya.." Hinata kembali berkutik dengan pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya anak tangga terakhir sudah dilewatinya sehingga Hinata kini sudah berada di lantai dua.

Sama seperti setengah tahun lalu, pemandangan di perpustakaan lantai atas itu tidak pernah berubah. Dulu Hinata pernah sekali mengunjungi lantai atas karena penasaran dengan barang antik yang kini digeluti oleh ayahnya. Sehingga Hinata berpikir, walaupun hanya sedikit, ia juga harus menguasai hal tersebut.

Suasana di lantai atas lebih tenang dari pada di bawah, mungkin karena kekurangan minat pelajar dalam hal-hal yang berbau kuno. Sudah lagi, pencahayaan di atas lebih terang karena memang lebih banyak verntilasi dipasang dan juga lebih gampang bagi cahaya matahari untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Hinata berjalan menuju rak kedua di sebelah kanannya, lalu ia berbelok dan dihadapannya kini sudah ada rak besar yang terdapat banyak sekali buku-buku. Hinata mulai menghitung, satu.. dua.. empat. Akhirnya Hinata sudah menemukan baris ke empat. Ia pun mulai mencari dari ujung kiri ke kanan secara teliti.

Sejarah Perang Romawi, Legenda Burung Api _Phoenix_, Menghafalkan Huruf Yunani Kuno dengan Cepat, Legenda Rubah berekor sembilan, Dewa-Dewi dalam Mitologi. Akhirnya Hinata menemukan buku yang dicari olehnya. Sebenarnya ada buku yang lain yang menarik perhatian Hinata, tapi ia menundanya dulu karena harus segera mendapatkan informasi dari buku tersebut.

"Baiklah." Hinata duduk di bangku yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari rak tersebut. Lalu ia melihat daftar isi dalam buku itu. Mitologi Romawi dan Mitologi Yunani. Dari buku tersebut, dapat disimpulkan oleh Hinata, setengah membahas tentang Mitologi Romawi, dan setengah buku lagi membahas Mitologi Yunani.

Hinata kembali memingingat-ingat berasal dari manakah Naruto berada. Romawi atau Yunani?

_"Dimana puncak gunung itu Naruto-kun?"_

_"Yunani"_

Benar, Hinata teringat kembali oleh perkataan Naruto disaat mereka sedang memakan ramen mereka di kedai pantai. Hinata pun langsung membuka ke halaman tengah dari buku tersebut. Disana sudah terpampang tulisan yang di _bold _dengan huruf besar semua bertuliskan **MITOLOGI YUNANI.**

Dengan segenap raga dan jiwanya, Hinata menegukkan ludahnya dan sudah siap mental untuk memulai membaca. Tapi disaat baru ingin membuka, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Hinata berdering sehingga ia harus menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan ia kembali melihat sebuah _e-mail_ tengah masuk. Hinata pun membuka layar ponsel tersebut dan membaca _e-mail_ itu.

_From_: Saku-_chan_

_Subject: Cepat!_

Hinata-_chan_, kamu dimana? Aku sudah selesai mencari _manga _dan aku sudah selesai meminjamnya. Lebih baik Hinata-_chan _juga meminjam buku yang Hinata-_chan _cari, karena hari sudah mulai malam. Aku tunggu di dekat meja petugas ya.

Hinata kembali menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas tanpa ada niat untuk membalas _e-mail_ dari sahabatnya tersebut. Lalu Hinata melihat jam tangannya, benar saja jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore.

Hinatapun menggantungkan tali tasnya di pundaknya, sedangkan buku tersebut ia genggam dengan kedua tangan yang sudah berada di depan dadanya. Dan bersiap untuk menuruni tangga itu lagi.

Setelah Hinata sampai dibawah, dapat dilihatnya Sakura tengah menunggu dirinya sambil berbincang dengan penjaga perpustakaan tersebut.

"Maaf lama." seru Hinata dikala ia sudah berada di samping Sakura. Sakurapun menengok dan melihat buku yang dipegang oleh Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

"Buku apa yang Hinata-_chan _pinjam?" tanya Sakura. Ia bingung karena tidak dapat melihat judul buku tersebut karena yang Sakura lihat adalah _cover _belakang dari buku yang digenggam oleh Hinata. Apalagi buku tersebut bewarna hitam pekat tanpa ada hiasan apapun disana sebagai pendampingnya.

"Oh ini buku-buku tentang dewa dari mitologi Romawi dan Yunani." jawab Hinata. Sakurapun mengangguk. "Ini, tolong ditandai ya bu. Saya mau meminjam ini." seru Hinata meletakan buku tersebut di atas meja petugas tersebut.

Petugas itupun membuka halaman belakang dari buku itu dan memberikan stempel tanggal berapa buku itu harus segera dikembalikan. Setelah selesai petugas itu memberikan kembali buku yang kini sudah dipinjam oleh Hinata.

"Terima kasih." ucap Hinata dan setelah itu mereka keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut karena gerbang sekolah mereka akan segera ditutup.

"Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Hinata-_chan _tertarik dengan dewa-dewa ya?" tanya Sakura dikala perjalanan mereka menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Hinata menengok Sakura sebentar dan kembali menatap jalan. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Iya, ada seseorang yang membuatku tertarik untuk mempelajari hal ini." ucap Hinata. Kata-kata itu malah membuat Sakura penasaran. Ia pun berjalan lebih cepat dan berhenti di hadapan Hinata. Langsung saja Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Apa Naruto yang telah membuatmu tertarik?" dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil tersenyum yang tidak jelas Sakura menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya adalah iya.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba wajah Hinata merona seketika. Ia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dan langsung menggoyangkan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan seakan sebagai tanda jawaban tidak. Tapi Sakura tidak mempercayai hal itu karena perkataan dan ekspresi wajah Hinata berbeda jauh.

"Sudahlah-sudahlah, dilihat dari raut wajah Hinata-_chan _sudah ketahuan kok~." merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Tidak juga. Ekspresiku memang seperti ini." setelah lebih tenang, Hinata sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Oh ya, Kenapa Hinata-_chan _tidak mencoba untuk berpacaran saja?" kini Sakura memberikan saran yang menurut Hinata sungguh amat mengejutkan.

"Aku masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal seperti itu." kembali melanjutkan perjalan, akhirnya mereka berdua berpisah di tempat seperti yang biasanya.

"Ada apa?" mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sebelah kupingnya, Hinata pun terkejut. Ia sampai melompat sedikit kesamping karena ada suara _baritone _tersebut.

"Na.. Naruto-_kun_."

"Kenapa sepertinya kamu murung? Apa kamu merasa pusing lagi?" Naruto menghadap pada Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir. Hinata menggeleng.

"Ntah kenapa aku seperti memikirkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan itu." Hinatapun kembali berjalan diikuti oleh Naruto yang mengikutinya dari samping.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu di sekolah? Ada yang mengganggumu kah?" kembali lagi Naruto bertanya keadaan Hinata. Ntah kenapa setelah ditanyai sesuatu oleh Sakura, Hinata jadi terlihat lebih murung dari sebelumnya.

Hinata kembali menggeleng pelan. "Lalu.. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau ada yang mengganjal katakanlah! Aku tidak akan tahu jika kamu tidak mengatakannya, Hinata." kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak. Tepat di depan pintu rumah Hinata mereka berhenti. Mata Hinata menatap mata Naruto dalam. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya keluar.

Hal itu malah membuat Naruto yang terkejut. "A.. Ada apa Hi.. Hinata?" Naruto menjadi gelegapan karena tiba-tiba Hinata menangis seperti itu.

Hinata menggeleng, wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto jadi semakin bingung karena Hinata tidak mau berkata apapun kepada dirinya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap anakku?" Naruto makin tersentak, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan muncullah sesosok pria paruh baya yang kini tengah menatap tajam kepada Naruto.

"A.. Ano.." Naruto bingung ingin menjawab apa karena ia sudah terlanjut takut dengan tatapan dari Hiashi. "Ano.. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Naruto gelagapan, ia memundurkan jaraknya antara dirinya dengan Hiashi.

Mata Hiashi kini makin menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Jawaban Naruto justru membuat Hiashi kesal. Tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Hinata yang menangis. Padahal Naruto dan Hinata berada di tempat yang sama pada waktu yang sama pula.

"Aku.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa." seru Naruto lagi. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahinya. Ia benar-benar takut jika ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu. Padahal Naruto adalah seorang dewa, tetapi bisa-bisanya dirinya takut dengan seseorang yang dapat dikatakan tingkatnya dibawah dirinya.

"Ano.." Hinata kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. "Maafkan aku ayah, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Naruto-_kun _tidak bersalah, tolong jangan membencinya ya." ucap Hinata. Kemudian ia memasuki rumahnya diikuti dengan Hiashi yang bersiap untuk menutup pintunya.

"Maafkan aku paman karena berkata seperti ini. Tapi aku akan selalu menjaga putri anda, mohon izin dari anda." bagaikan seorang lelaki yang meminta izin orang tua dari wanita yang dikasihinya untuk dilamar olehnya, Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku pasti akan selalu melindungi Hinata." Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian diangkat kembali kepalanya dan dapat dilihat Hiashi menghela nafas sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kalau begitu, kuserahkan putriku kepadamu." dan akhirnya pintu tersebutpun telah sepenuhnya tertutup. Kini Naruto yang berdiri di depan rumah Hinata bingung. Bagaimana cara ia masuk ke rumah itu? Apa masuk lewat beranda kamar Hinata saja?

"Ya.. Karena aku sudah diberi kepercayaan oleh ayah Hinata, aku benar-benar harus melindunginya."

::

::

Hinata meletakan tasnya di atas meja belajarnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali membuka internet untuk mencari informasi lain selain dibuku yang dipinjamnya tentang dewa-dewi dalam mitologi Yunani. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan ia sangat malas untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Sehingga akhirnya Hinata berbaring di ranjangnya dengan masih mengenakan seragamnya sambil menatap ke arah beranda di depannya.

"Aku jadi teringat mimpi itu." Hinata menutup matanya sebentar. Lalu dibukanya lagi mata tersebut, menatap ke arah langit biru yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

Hinata menghela nafas, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia bingung, kenapa tadi perasaannya sangat tidak enak ya? Tapi untungnya sekarang ia sudah kembali tenang sehingga ia dapat melakukan hal seperti biasanya.

Lalu Hinata berjalan menuju tasnya dan mengambil buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan. Setelah itu ia duduk di kursi pada meja belajarnya dan membuka langsung pada halaman tengah dari buku tersebut.

_**Mitologi Yunani**_

_12 Dewa Olimpus juga dikenal dengan sebutan Dodekatheon (Greek: δωδεκα/dodeka: 12, θεον/theon: dewa) dalam mitologi Yunani adalah dewa-dewi utama Yunani yang tinggal di puncak Gunung Olimpus._

Hinata manggut-manggut sendiri ketika membaca kalimat diatas yang belum lama ini ia serap. Ada kata-kata yang sulit untuk diucapkan, apalagi dibaca dalam hati. Hinata kembali teringat dengan perkataan Naruto bahwa dewa-dewi yang tinggal di puncak gunung tersebut adalah dewa-dewi utama. Dan di buku tersebutpun juga tertulis hal tersebut.

"Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Naruto-_kun _benar." seru Hinata dalam hatinya. Lalu Hinatapun melanjutkan membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

_Ada sekitar 17 dewa-dewi yang dianggap 12 dewa Olimpus walaupun jumlahnya tidak lebih dari dua belas dalam satu daftar._

Lagi-lagi, Hinata menemukan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Kalimat tersebut dikatakan oleh Naruto saat mereka berdua makan di kedai ramen saat berlibur ke pantai. Kembali lagi Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya menyerap informasi yang lebih dalam.

_Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Hefaistos, Afrodit, Athena, Apollo dan Artemis selalu masuk dalam daftar dewa-dewi Olimpus. Dua dari Hebe, Helios, Hestia, Demeter, Dionisos, Hades, dan Persefone menjadi pelengkap dari kesepuluh dewa-dewi itu._

Dari kedua belas dewa-dewi yang disebutkan itu, Hinata hanya mengetahui sedikit tugas dari dewa-dewi itu. Juga dewa-dewi yang pernah menemuinya ataupun tidak sengaja bertemu karena suatu hal.

_Zeus_, setau Hinata, _Zeus _itu adalah raja para dewa. Dewa _Poseidon_, kakak dewa _Zeus_-lah yang bercerita padanya. Lalu, _Hermes_, _Afrodit_, secara tidak terduga Hinata bisa menemui mereka semua. Hinata menutup bukunya. Rasanya baru membaca sedikit saja kepala Hinata sudah merasa pusing. Apa karena informasi yang begitu sangat spesial sehingga hal itu terjadi pada Hinata.

Hinata pernah berkata pada Naruto bahwa ia akan mempelajari tentang dunia Naruto. Tapi baru membaca sedikit saja, rasanya Hinata seperti sudah membaca beribu-ribu tumpukan buku tebal. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membacanya besok ataupun jika ia memiliki waktu senggang.

Hinata juga berpikir, jika buku tersebut sudah selesai ia baca, mungkin ia akan _searching _melalui internet. Setelah menutup kembali buku tersebut, Hinata bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menatap kembali keluar jendela.

Ia berpikir tentang hal tadi. Naruto bagaimana ya? Tadi Hinata meninggalkannya sendiri di depan pintu. Dan Hinata juga merasa tidak enak kepada ayahnya. Hinatapun keluar kamarnya, ia ingin bercerita kepada ayahnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju kamar Hiashi dan mengetuk pintunya. "Ayah, bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Hinata. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari ayahnya, Hinatapun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa nak?" tanya Hiashi. Kebetulan saat ini Hiashi sedang bersantai di sofa dalam kamarnya sambil membaca selembar koran.

"Aku ingin bercerita. Apa boleh?" Hinata berjalan mendekati ayahnya. Hiashipun meletakan korannya pada meja didepannya dan bergeser lalu menyuruh putrinya duduk di sampingnya.

"Bercerita apa?" setelah Hinata duduk, Hiashi menatap Hinata.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf kepada ayah karena berbuat hal yang tidak baik." Hiashi bingung, perbuatan tidak baik? Sejak kapan Hinata melakukan hal buruk? Seingat Hiashi, terakhir kali Hinata melakukan kesalahan saat ia berumur empat tahun.

"Aku ingin bercerita," Hinata kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tadi, saat pulang sekolah, aku ditanyai oleh Sakura-_chan _kenapa aku tidak mencoba berpacaran." Hinata langsung saja memulai pada inti cerita yang ingin ia ceritakan kepada ayahnya.

"Lalu?" mencoba menjawab yang seadanya supaya putrinya tersebut melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hiashipun berkata hal tersebut.

"Aku merasa aku belum cukup umur, aku berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku merasa seperti ada yang mengganjal dihatiku. Ada rasa perih disana. Ayah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" Hinata yang sebelumnya menunduk kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata ayahnya dalam.

Berharap semoga ayahnya dapat menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi kepada Hinata. Hiashi menghela nafasnya. "Apa kamu pernah merasakan berdebar ketika berada disamping seorang lelaki?" Hinata mengangguk, ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ditanyai oleh ayahnya seperti itu.

"Aku merasa seperti itu ayah, saat bertatapan dengan lelaki itu, saat berada disampingnya, entah kenapa wajahku serasa memanas." kembali lagi Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa malu karena menceritakan hal pribadinya kepada ayahnya, tapi kalau tidak bercerita, perasaan tetap tidak akan merasa tenang.

"Jika dia tidak berada disampingmu, apa kamu merasa ingin selalu berada disampingnya? Memikirkannya setiap saat? Merindukannya?" seperti seorang ayah yang mengintrogasi mengenai perasaan putrinya, Hiashi tidak dapat menahan semua pertanyaan yang memang harus dikeluarkan olehnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah putrinya.

Hinata kembali mengangguk, "Sepertinya.. Anakku sudah merasakan apa yang dinamakan jatuh cinta." Hinata terkejut. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap ayahnya.

"Apakah benar itu?" Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya. "Dulu aku pernah menjelaskan apa itu perasaan cinta kepada Sakura-_chan_. Tapi kenapa saat aku jatuh cinta, aku tidak mengetahui hal itu ayah?" ya memang aneh kalau pernah menjelaskan, tapi saat ia mengalaminya sendiri ia tidak mengerti.

"Tekadang.. Cinta itu memang membingungkan." Hinata menggeleng kepalanya, rasanya.. Perasaannya sudah menjadi tenang walau hanya sedikit. Mendengar suara geseran pintu, Hinatapun menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Miaw~" melihat sosok kucing di depannya, kini ia semakin yakin. Hinata tersenyum, ia lalu berjalan menuju kucing yang ada di depannya. Lalu mengangkat kucing itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah mengabaikanmu Naruto-_kun_."

::

::

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 10 end)**

Ohohoho, tidak terasa _chapter _sepuluh telah berakhir. Tentang informasi yang di-_italic _itu, aku ambil dari salah satu _blog _mengenai informasi dewa-dewi dalam mitologi Yunani. Apa itu dapat dikatakan plagiat? Aku sempat berpikir seperti itu, tapi jika kalian dapat menjelaskan jika sebuah informasi dari _blog _ku _copypaste _ke dalam cerita, apa itu disebut plagiat?

Kalau ia, maafkan aku karena aku tidak mengerti. Kalau begitu, silahkan para _readers _sekalian jelaskan di kotak _review _ya~ Kutunggu penjelasan dari kalian semua~

Oh ya, untuk kalian yang login, gomenasai karena aku tidak dapat membalas review kalian ~ Biasanya kan aku publish lewat hp, tapi hari ini padahal udah kuikutin paket internet tapi internya gak bisa dipakai~

Sia-sia deh pulsaku~ #nangis

Ini juga pakai paket saudaraku buat update, kalau paketnya abis bisa ngamuk dia #plak

Okelah, Jaa na~

Spesial Thanks to:

- **Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**

- Akira no Rinnegan

- **Azura AI-Rin**

- a first letter

- **ujhethejamers**

- Kyuubi no Baka

- **naruhina . naruhina . 35**

- kirei- neko

- **Blue-senpai**

- puchan

- **Elgha-Shi no GoBesuto**

- eureka eklesius

- **Mangekyooo JumawanBluez**

- NamiMirushi

- **Ayon R. Marvell**

::

::

V


	11. Oneiroi

Jatuh cinta itu.. Apakah rasanya menyakitkan?

Jika kita jatuh cinta, apakah sulit untuk mengungkapkannya?

Apakah jika aku berkata kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak mencintainya, itu malah membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya?

Ataukah, jika aku mencintai seorang dewa.. Apakah aku dapat hidup bersamanya?

Atau malah.. Aku akan terpisah selamanya dari dirinya karena sebuah perbedaan?

Aku tidak tahu.. Yang terpenting, saat aku bersamanya, aku merasa senang.

Jadi... Jika suatu saat kami berpisah. Dihari itu.. Semoga saja aku dapat tersenyum mengantarkan kepergiannya...

Walaupun aku tahu.. Aku selalu ingin bersama denganmu..

•**¤• ****Blue ****Devil •¤•**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

_**Genre**_: Romance, Fantasy & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

Kini Hinata telah menyadarinya, ia mencintai sosok lelaki itu. Lelaki berambut pirang, bermata biru laut serta senyumannya yang secerah mentari. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Apakah perasaan itu dapat terus berkembang dalam hati Hinata?

"Hoam~." Hinata bangkit dari ranjangnya setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka tirai jendelanya dan menatap ke arah luar dan terlihat samar-samar matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk barat.

Hinata merapihkan ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar menuju beranda kamarnya. "Kenapa aku bisa bangun sepagi ini?" Hinata menatap keluar. Biasanya Hinata bangun jam setengah delapan sebelum sekolah, tapi kali ini baru jam enam saja Hinata sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Apa karena efek perasaan?

"Lebih baik aku kembali membaca saja." Hinata berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Sebelum itu, ia menatap Naruto dalam sosok kucing yang masih tertidur di atas sofa di dalam kamar Hinata. Hinata tersenyum, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya membaca buku tersebut.

_Zeus adalah pemimpin/raja para dewa, penguasa Olimpus, dewa iklim, dewa petir, dan cuaca._

"Ah.. Ternyata begitu ya." Hinata kini mengerti. Ia juga menyimpulkan, jika ayah Naruto adalah penguasa atau raja dari para dewa, berarti suatu saat Naruto akan menggantikan dewa _Zeus _dong?

Hinata jadi kepikiran tentang kakak dewa Zeus, jadi Hinata membuka lembaran baru dan mencari tugas dari dewa _Poseidon_.

_Poseidon adalah dewa laut, gempa bumi, dan bapak bangsa kuda._

Benar seperti dongeng putri duyung, penguasa lautan adalah _Poseidon_. Dan biasanya gempa bumi di bawah laut mungkin karena kemarahan _Poseidon_. _Poseidon _sering digambarkan bertubuh setengah manusia dan setengah ikan. Sudah begitu, tongkat _trisula _adalah tongkat yang menyimpan semua kekuatannya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Hinata jadi berpikir, ternyata dunia perdewaan menarik. Hinata jadi tersenyum sendiri dikala membaca dewa-dewi lain yang termasuk ke dalam dewa Olimpus.

Jadi Hinata kembali melanjutkan membaca dewa-dewa Olimpus yang lain. Sampai ia teringat, tempat dimana Naruto tinggal saat masih menjadi dewa. Dunia bawah.

Hinata jadi penasaran, dunia bawah itu apa ya? Oleh sebab itu Hinata membuka satu-persatu lembar dari buku tersebut untuk mengetahui bagian yang membahas dunia bawah. Tidak mungkin buku yang menceritakan tentang dewa tidak mempunyai informasi mengenai dunia bawah tempat para dewa yang tidak termasuk dua belas dewa Olimpus.

Setelah membuka lembaran ke sepuluh paling akhir, akhirnya Hinata menemukannya juga.

_Dunia bawah dalam mitologi Yunani adalah suatu tempat yang terletak jauh di dalam tanah atau di perut bumi._

Kalimat itu juga pernah diucapkan oleh Naruto. Misalkan Naruto tinggal disana, tempatnya seperti apa ya? Hinata jadi bingung sendiri. Dunia bawah itu tanah kan?

_Dunia bawah sering juga disebut Hades, yang diambil dari nama dewa penguasanya, yakni dewa Hades. Dunia bawah merupakan tempat bagi para arwah manusia yang sudah meninggalkan tubuh mereka._

"Ah~ Ini yang pernah kupikirkan." dunia bawah, tempat para tubuh manusia yang tidak bernyawa dibaringkan. Dan setelah itu arwah mereka akan menjalani perjalanan yang panjang sebelum sampai ke tujuannya.

_Dunia bawah meliputi Tartaros, tempat para Titan dikurung. Dunia orang-orang mati, tempat untuk roh orang-orang yang telah mati. Tempat ini dipimpin oleh Hades dan istrinya, Persefone._

Lagi-lagi muncul kata-kata _Hades_. Apa karena _Hades _pemimpinnya, oleh sebab itu namanya selalu muncul dalam buku tersebut.

_Kepulauan Elisian atau Kepulauan Yang Diberkahi, tempat tinggal bagi para pahlawan yang telah mati. Tempat ini dipimpin oleh Kronos._

"Tempat pahlawan yang telah mati? Apa pahlawan-pahlawan dari Konoha juga ada ya?" seru Hinata dalam hati sambil terus membaca-baca buku bagian lain.

_Taman Elisian yang dipimpin oleh Rhadamanthis. Tempat tinggal bagi jiwa-jiwa yang telah dipilih dewa._

"Wah~ Jiwa-jiwa yang dipilih oleh dewa? Setelah dipilih oleh dewa, mereka akan menjadi apa ya?" sayangnya informasi tentang kelanjutan taman itu tidak ada lagi. Jadi informasi yang didapatkan oleh Hinata menggantung deh~.

_Ada lima sungai yang mengalir di dunia bawah, yaitu sungai Akheron (sungai kesedihan), sungai Kokitos (sungai ratapan), sungai Flegethon (sungai api), sungai Lethe (sungai kelalaian), dan sungai Stiks (sungai kebencian), yang membentuk batas antara dunia atas dan bawah._

Ternyata selain taman, di dunia bawah juga memiliki sungai. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan dunia manusia yang juga memiliki kedua dari bentuk alam itu. Tapi kalau dilihat dari tempatnya langsung, pasti sangat berbeda jauh.

_Dewa dunia bawah Yunani adalah dewa-dewa dalam mitologi Yunani yang tinggal atau bertugas di dunia bawah. Pemimpinnya adalah Hades yang didampingi oleh istrinya, Persefone._

_Hades_, _Persefone_, sepertinya Hinata pernah mendengar nama itu. Apa dari kartun yang dia tonton semasa kecil? Ntahlah, lebih baik Hinata mencari tugas-tugas dari dewa-dewa dunia bawah itu.

_Hades adalah pemimpin di dunia bawah._

_Persefone, istri Hades._

"Yah~ Informasinya hanya itu ya. Kukira ada tugas yang mereka kerjakan~." Hinata sedikit kecewa dengan informasi yang dapat dikatakan tidak lengkap itu. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk melihat dewa-dewa dunia bawah yang lain.

Dari _Hekate, Stix, Ploutos, Thanatos, Hipnos, Kharon, Ker, Moros _dan semua dewa yang bertugas di dunia bawah. "Loh, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Kemana dewa mimpi?" Hinata membolak-balik lembaran buku itu yang lain. Setau Hinata dari Naruto, dewa mimpi itu bertugas di dunia bawah, tapi kenapa di buku tidak ada?

Akhirnya Hinata telah berada di buku halaman ketiga yang terakhir. Dan ternyata dihalaman itu menjelaskan apa itu dewa mimpi.

_Morfeus, Fobetor, Fantasos, mereka bertiga adalah dewa mimpi dengan kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Mereka bertiga sering disebut Oneiroi._

"Dimulai dari _Morfeus _saja." seru Hinata dalam hatinya.

_Morfeus (bahasa Yunani: Μορφεύς, Morpheus, atau Μορφέας, Morpheas, "pembentuk mimpi") adalah pemimpin dari Oneiroi. Morfeus memiliki kemampuan untuk menyamar menjadi manusia dan memasuki mimpi orang lain. Morfeus bisa menjelma menjadi siapa saja, dan samaran Morfeus hampir tak bisa dibedakan dari manusia aslinya. Morfeus juga sering mengisi mimpi para raja dan pahlawan. Morfeus terkadang ditugaskan untuk menyampaikan pesan dari para dewa lewat mimpi. Morfeus dilambangkan sebagai daimon bersayap. Obat Morfina dinamai dari namanya._

"Ah.. Begitu ya." ternyata yang dikatakan oleh ayah Hinata benar. _Morfeus _itu dewa mimpi yang ahli mengubah wujud menjadi sosok manusia. Tapi di buku ini Hinata mendapat lebih banyak informasi mengenai _Morfeus _yang sebelumnya tidak diketahui oleh dirinya.

"Dan tentang _daimon _bersayap, apa jangan-jangan sosok asli Naruto-_kun _seperti itu ya?" Hinata kembali berpikir dalam hatinya. Tapi ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin." Hinatapun kembali melanjutkan membacanya.

_Fobetor ("menakutkan") adalah dewa mimpi yang memberikan mimpi buruk, dia muncul dalam mimpi sebagai hewan atau monster. Para dewa menyebutnya sebagai Ikelos. Fobetor tinggal bersama kedua saudaranya di dunia mimpi. Dia menciptakan mimpi buruk untuk para manusia di bumi. Fobetor juga menciptakan sepasang monster untuk menjaga gerbang dunia mimpi dari penyusup. Kedua monster ini akan berubah menjadi hal yang menakutkan bagi penyusup._

Dari awal membaca informasi saja sudah ada kata menakutkan. Ternyata ini yang disampaikan Naruto saat sesudah dewi _Afrodit _mampir ke kamarnya.

"Ah." tiba-tiba Hinata _blushing _ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Hinata tenang ketika dipeluk oleh Naruto. Hinata tidak menyangka dulu ia pernah melakukan hal itu bersama dengan Naruto.

Ya dari pada memikirkan hal yang sudah lalu, mending Hinata membaca dewa mimpi yang terakhir. Kira-kira seperti apa ya? Ayah Hinata saja lupa tentang dewa mimpi yang terakhir itu. Jadi dengan membaca buku ini, Hinata akan segera mengetahui apa yang sebelumnya tidak diketahui oleh Hinata. Dibuku tertulis dewa mimpi itu adalah saudara dari _Morfeus _dan _Fobetor_, berarti Naruto pasti memiliki seorang saudara karena _Morfeus _dan _Fobetor _sudah termasuk ke dalam diri Naruto.

"Sedang baca apa?" Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar suara _baritone _dari belakangnya. Jantungnya jadi tidak dapat bergerak dengan normal, ia terkejut seperti seekor kucing yang terkejut dan langsung melompat ke arah samping.

Hal itu tentu membuat Hinata jatuh. "Kamu tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Aku.. Aku tidak apa-apa." untung saja ada kejadian jatuh itu. Jadi detak jantung Hinata sudah kembali normal dan tidak merasakan _doki-doki_ lagi.

Setelah Hinata berdiri, Naruto kembali menanyakan hal yang sebelumnya ditanyakan olehnya tapi belum terjawab oleh Hinata. "Sedang baca apa?" kembali Naruto mengulangi kalimatnya sambil menengok ke arah buku bewarna hitam kelam itu.

"Ah.. Seperti yang aku pernah katakan pada Naruto-_kun _dulu, aku akan mempelajari tentang dunia Naruto-_kun._" Hinata berjalan menuju buku tersebut dan menutupnya lalu disimpannya dengan rapih di dekat buku pelajaran.

"Tidak dibaca lagi?" kembali Naruto bertanya.

"Tidak, aku mau siap-siap sekolah, sudah jam setengah delapan." Hinatapun berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil seragamnya.

"Dan sampai aku pulang sekolah, Naruto-_kun _tidak boleh menjemputku di sekolah." kata-kata itu membuat Naruto murung. Selama itu pasti ia akan merasa bosan. Tapi untuk seorang Naruto, mana mungkin ia mematuhi perintah Hinata.

"Baiklah aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya Naruto-_kun_. Ingat kata-kataku sebelumnya." Hinata mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sambil menatap kepergian Hinata dengan wajah datar.

Sampai sosok itu tak terlihat lagi di depan pintu, tiba-tiba wajah menyeringai Naruto muncul.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku tetap diam disini."

::

::

"Karena hari ini pulang cepat, kita main dulu yuk Hinata-_chan._"

"Eh?" Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang berkata itu. Sudah jelas dan sudah pasti itu adalah Sakura.

"Iya, mumpung sekarang masih jam sepuluh. Sekali-kali bersenang-senang tidak apa-apa kan Hinata-_chan_?" Sakura menggebrak-gebrakkan tasnya di atas meja Hinata sehingga terdengar suara benturan yang cukup keras.

"Sebenarnya boleh saja sih. Tapi memangnya Sakura-_chan _mau kemana?" tanya Hinata. Kini Hinata yang sudah selesai merapihkan bukunya bangkit berdiri.

"Kemana saja boleh. Apa ada tempat yang ingin Hinata-_chan _datangi?" mereka lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hm.. Tidak ada. Kalau Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata menatap Sakura yang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aku mau mampir ke toko itu dulu boleh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Toko apa?" Hinata tidak mengerti. Kalau Sakura tidak menjelaskan secara rinci apa nama toko yang ingin dikunjungi, mana Hinata mengerti.

"Toko barang antik itu." Hinata mengangguk. Kini ia mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, jalan itu juga tidak jauh dari rumah kan." Sakura ikut mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, kita menuju kesana!~." dengan semangatnya Sakura menarik tangan Hinata menuju ke tempat tujuannya tersebut.

::

::

"Jadi apa tujuan Sakura-_chan _kesini?" tanya Hinata. Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam toko tersebut. Mereka telah disambut oleh pengusaha toko barang antik itu yakni Kakashi.

"Aku ingin membeli cangkir teh yang waktu itu. Ternyata aku tidak dapat melepaskannya. Apa masih ada ya?" Sakura berjalan menuju ke tempat yang dulu pernah ia lihat yang menyimpan cangkir tersebut.

Tapi perasaannya sedikit kecewa disaat ia tidak melihat cangkir itu ditempatnya. Lalu ia menengok ke arah Kakashi yang tidak terlalu jauh berdiri di dekatnya. "Apa cangkir dengan motif buah _cherry _sudah terjual?" tanya Sakura menatap ke arah Kakashi.

"Ah itu ada didalam. Hinata bilang mungkin suatu hari kamu akan membelinya. Oleh sebab itu Hinata menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya terlebih dahulu." setelah Kakashi berkata begitu, Sakura menatap ke arah Hinata. Dilihatnya Hinata tersenyum.

"Bagus kan Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Sudah kuperkirakan pasti Sakura-_chan _akan membelinya." dan akhirnya mereka berdua menunggu selagi Kakashi mengambilkan barang antik pesanan Sakura.

"Terima kasih Hinata-_chan_, aku senang." seru Sakura. Iapun kembali melihat ke arah cangkir-cangkir disana. Kemudian matanya tertuju kepada sebuah cangkir dengan motif tomat.

"Wah~." ucapnya. Itu membuat Hinata penasaran cangkir apa lagi yang kini menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Apa ada cangkir yang menarik lagi Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata setelah dirinya sudah berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Itu." lalu Sakura menunjukkan cangkir tersebut.

"Apa Sakura-_chan _menyukai tomat?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura menggeleng.

"Sasuke yang menyukainya." itu membuat Hinata mengangguk.

"Lalu apa Sakura-_chan _ingin membelikannya untuk Sasuke biar jadi sepasang?" beribu-ribu pertanyaan kini sudah terlontar dari mulut Hinata.

"Kalau bisa seperti itu, ya akan kulakukan." tepat setelah itu Kakashi datang dengan membawa cangkir yang sudah dibungkus supaya tidak pecah jika dibawa pulang.

Lalu Kakashi menyerahkannya kepada Sakura dan Sakura meminta supaya cangkir yang satu lagi dibungkus juga. Setelah membayar, akhirnya mereka berduapun bersiap untuk ke tempat lain.

"Apa ada tempat lain yang ingin Sakura-_chan _kunjungi?" tanya Hinata. Setelah menuju toko barang antik, mereka ingin jalan-jalan ke tempat lain. Waktu juga masih memungkinkan mereka untuk bersantai-santai.

"Tidak usah jauh-jauh. Ke taman saja yuk Hinata. Sekalian liat anak-anak tk yang bermain. Biasanya jam segini aku sering liat mereka bermain." tawar Sakura. Sakura merupakan seseorang yang menyukai anak-anak. Begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Menurut mereka, anak-anak itu sangat manis. Apalagi jika memiliki pipi tembem dan kemerahan. Itu menambah kemanisan yang dimiliki oleh mereka.

Akhirnya sudah bulat keputusan mereka untuk menuju ke taman. Lalu mereka berjalan kesana, dan setelah sampai disana mereka duduk di kursi taman. Sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang sudah dibeli di mesin penjual otomatis, mereka menatap anak-anak yang sedang main permainan disana.

"Sakura-_chan_." panggil Hinata dikala mereka sedang meneguk minuman kaleng pertamanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku baru kepikiran sekarang, Sasuke itu bukankah orang yang tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang seperti cangkir sepasang itu ya? Sifatnya kan dingin." Hinata mengeluarkan semua pemikirannya tentang jika Sakura memberikan cangkir tersebut terhadap Sasuke, mungkin responnya akan dingin. Seperti karakter yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh dirinya disekolah.

"Tidak kok, aku yakin Sasuke-_kun _akan menerimanya dengan senang." Sakura tersenyum, kemudian ia menatap ke arah langit.

"Oh ya Hinata-_chan_." ucap Sakura.

"Hm?" Kini Hinata yang kembali diberikan pertanyaan oleh Sakura. Masih tetap menatap anak-anak yang bermain.

"Bagaimana keadaan lukisan yang Hinata-_chan _dapatkan? Disimpan atau dipajang?" setelah mampir untuk membeli cangkir, tiba-tiba Sakura jadi teringat mengenai lukisan yang menurutnya disukai oleh Hinata.

"Aa.." Hinata bingung. Tidak mungkin kan dia berkata jujur bahwa lukisan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang dewa? Kalau Hinata berkata seperti itu, pasti Hinata dianggap ngawur oleh Sakura.

Ia merasa tidak enak juga kalau misalnya harus berbohong, tapi apa boleh buat. Demi kebaikan, tidak apalah walau berbohong sedikit. "Maafkan aku karena sudah berbohong _Kami-sama_." seru Hinata dalam hatinya.

"Aku pajang di dalam kamar." sukses sudah kebohongan meluncur dari mulut Hinata. Ya tapi apa boleh buat, itulah jawaban yang saat ini masuk ke logika dan dapat dimegerti.

"Oh begitu ya. Oh ya! Kemana pria pirang itu? Kok tidak jemput Hinata-_chan _sih?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hinata yang menatap anak-anak kini memberikan seluruh pandangannya untuk menatap Sakura.

"Aku.. Aku menyuruhnya supaya tidak menjemputku lagi kok."

"Ya Hinata-_chan _baga.."

"GYAA!" sebuah teriakan yang membuat Hinata dan Sakura terkejut tiba-tiba datang. Mereka berdua dikejutkan olehnya sampai Sakura tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Merekapun penasaran suara apa itu. Sehingga mereka berdua menengok secara bersamaan asal suara tersebut.

"KYAA! Tinggi tinggi!"

"Hei, gantian dong! Giliranku nih!"

"Tidak, seharusnya aku!"

Para anak-anak tk yang awalnya senang dengan wahana di taman itu kini bergerumul melingkari seorang pemuda yang berada di tengahnya. Sepertinya mereka semua ingin mencoba diterbangkan(?) ke atas. Maksudnya diterbangkan adalah anak-anak itu digendong tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Haha, gantian ya."

Mata Hinata membulat seketika melihat siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut kepada anak-anak itu. Dengan sigap Hinata langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju gerombolan anak-anak tk tersebut.

"Apa.." langkah mereka pun semakin dekat.

"Apa yang.." Hinata menunduk, mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya berkata kepada pria ditengah anak-anak itu, akhirnya pemuda itu menatap seseorang di depannya.

"Apa yang Naruto-_kun _lakukan disini?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dengan tatapan seram ia menatap seseorang yang diajak bicara.

"Eh?" pemuda itupun menengok kearah gadis di depannya. "Eh Hina.. Hinata." dengan kakunya ia menurunkan anak laki-laki yang ia gendong dan menatap Hinata dengan ketakutan.

"Apa yang Naruto-_kun _lakukan disini?!" dengan nada yang lebih ditinggikan dan juga suara yang diseram-seramkan, Hinata menatap Naruto tajam.

"Aku.. Aku hanya.." pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai perlindungan sementara.

"Ada apa ini?" mendengar suara disampingnya, kemarahan Hinata jadi meredam. Ia lalu menengok ke samping. Ternyata itu adalah Sakura yang sudah menyusulnya.

"Eh Sakura. Hehe." mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya dan itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Sakurapun menengokkan kepalanya menuju ke arah suara yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Pria pirang!" dengan terkejutnya Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan itu.

"Heihei, aku bukan pria pirang, aku ini Naruto!" dengan nada kejengkelan Naruto menolak panggilan dari gadis _bublegum _itu kepadanya.

"Eh maaf." seru Sakura kemudian.

"Jadi, apa yang Naruto-_kun _lakukan disini?" kembali lagi Hinata membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama menunggu percakapan di antara sahabatnya dengan laki-laki yang disukai olehnya selesai.

"Eh.. Hanya.. Bermain.. Saja.." kembali lagi ke keadaan yang gugup, Naruto serasa aura Hinata jadi menyeramkan.

Hinata menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan aura itu sudah kembali ke semula. "Kalau Naruto-_kun _mau main-main, jangan pulang malam ya." jelas Hinata pelan.

"Jangan pulang malam?" Sakura yang langsung mendengar itu langsung penasaran. Ia menengok ke arah Hinata dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Iya, kalau pulang malam nanti bahaya. Banyak orang jahat kan?" dengan polosnya Hinata berkata demikian. Sakura langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar hal tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto yang jadi bahan pembicaraan dan anak-anak yang masih berdiri di sekitar sana hanya bingung.

"Ke.. Kenapa Sakura-_chan _tertawa?" wajah Hinata merona karena malu ditertawakan seperti itu oleh Sakura.

"Dia itu laki-laki Hinata-_chan_~ Laki-Laki!" mendengar perkataan Sakura kini Hinata menjadi mengerti. Naruto kan laki-laki, jadi pasti dia bisa menjaga diri dia sendiri walaupun pulang malam sekalipun.

"Ah maafkan aku Naruto-_kun_!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba. Walaupun Naruto tidak mengerti, tapi ia akhirnya hanya bisa menyengir yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Lagi-lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata kembali merasakan hal yang dinamakan berdebar. Tatapan mata Hinata seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan Sakura menyadari hal itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita main sampai titik darah penghabisan!" dengan semangatnya Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kelangit sebagai tanda semangatnya sudah dirinya sekarang.

Lalu Narutopun beserta anak-anak yang lain berlari ke arah lain di sekitar taman itu. Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat ayunan kosong memilih untuk duduk disana sekalian bermain-main pula.

"Hah~ Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bermain ayunan." Hinata mengayun-ayunkan ayunannya kedepan dan kebelakang. Sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya, Hinata menutup matanya supaya dapat merasakannya lebih dalam lagi.

"Hinata-_chan _suka sama pria pirang itu kan?"

"Eh?" Hinata menghentikan gerakan kakinya menggerakkan ayunan tersebut. Setelah ayunan tersebut berhenti, Hinata menatap Sakura.

"Maksud Sakura-_chan _apa?"

"Tatapanmu." Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. Tatapan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

"Tatapanmu menunjukkan seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Eh?" Hinata tambah tidak mengerti. Walaupun ia yakin kalau dirinya menyukai Naruto, tapi itu belum tentu sampai cinta kan?

"Dulu Hinata-_chan _pernah memberitahukanku arti cinta," Sakura menggerakan ayunannya maju mundur. "tapi kenapa sekarang Hinata-_chan _yang tidak mengerti?" Sakura melompat dari ayunan yang masih bergerak itu dan mendarat dengan mulus ditanah. Ia menghadap ke arah Hinata yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mengerti, tapi.. Memang.. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, aku menyukainya." Hinata menatap ke arah Naruto. Lalu ia bangkit dan berdiri di samping Sakura. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku boleh mencapai batas mencintai." Sakura tidak mengerti. Sudah jelas mencintai seseorang itu hal yang wajar kan? Siapa saja boleh merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta, perasaan tersebut muncul dengan sendirinya tanpa kita ketahui apa penyebabnya.

"Maksud Hinata-_chan _apa?" ketidakmengertian Sakura kini telah terlontar melalui sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ada hal yang membuat aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku boleh mencintainya atau tidak." Hinata berjalan menuju tempat bermain Naruto.

"Karena.. Perbedaan yang kami miliki sangat jauh."

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 11 end)**

Yuhu yuhu~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Dalam menyelesaikan _chapter _ini, banyak sekali rintangan karena aku merasa males-males gimana gitu mengerjakan _fic _ini. Tapi untungnya _chapter _ini terselesaikan juga.

_Gomen _kalau _chapter _ini kurang memuaskan ya. Karena aku merasa _chapter _ini tidak terlalu memuaskan bagiku.

Oke, cara penulisanku berubah. Yang sebelumnya aku membalas _review _di atas sebelum cerita, kini berganti di bawah. Jadi yang me-_review chapter _lalu, aku bales sekarang ya~ Tapi yang tidak _login _saja~

**Yui Kazu** : haha, ya sudah pasti dong dengan Naruto~

Karena sudah mencapai batas 1 chapter~

Hayoo~ jangan mikir yang macem-macem~

Ya kita lihat saja nanti, arigatou~

**puchan **: haha, arigatou~ ini udah kok~

**fujisawa suzuchan** : ini udah~

**NamiMirushi** : haha, ini udah~

**Ayon R. Marvell** : ini udah~

Ya, sekian saja dariku~

Spesial Thanks to:

- **Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**

- Yui Kazu

- **Blue-senpai**

- puchan

- **Karizta-chan**

- a first letter

- **bala-san dewa**

- Akira no Rinnegan

- fujisawa suzuchan

- **setsuna-yami**

- NamiMirushi

- **isas . hernandes**

- ujhethejamers

- **Ayon R. Marvell**

- eliza . halianson

- **Akatsuki Hotaru**

- Elgha-Shi no GoBesuto

::

::

V


	12. Fantasos

Jika suatu saat aku melihat wujud aslinya, apa aku akan menerimanya?

Jika saat itu tiba, apakah aku akan kabur? Ataukah aku akan menolak mentah-mentah kehadirannya?

Aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Aku pasti bisa menerima wujud asli darinya.

Jadi..

Jika hari itu tiba, aku berharap aku memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk menerima segalanya..

•**¤• ****Blue ****Devil •¤•**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

_**Genre**_: Romance, Fantasy & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"Hei Hinata~ Ada apa dengan dirimu? Kok murung begitu?" Naruto menengok ke arah Hinata. Saat perjalanan pulang terasa sungguh amat sangat lama dan sunyi.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok." kembali melanjutkan perjalan, Hinata hanya menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

"Hm~." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Hah~." lalu dilanjutkannya dengan menghela nafas. Naruto tersenyum seketika ketika ia berhasil memunculkan pemikiran dalam otaknya. Dengan cepat ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya pergi.

"Eh.. Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata yang ditarik tiba-tiba itu terkejut sehingga ia jadi melupakan apa yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, akhirnya ia bertanya lagi. "Ma.. Mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke arah Naruto. Padahal saat ini yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah punggung Naruto.

"Aku mau membawamu ke tempat yang indah." masih tidak menatap Hinata, Naruto terus saja menarik Hinata. Ya semoga saja yang dikatakan oleh Naruto benar.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampailah di sebuah bukit yang tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata. "Wah~." Hinata menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub.

Disana-sini yang dapat dilihat oleh Hinata adalah lampu jalanan yang sudah dinyalakan akibat langit yang sudah menggelap. Dari tempat Hinata berdiri sekarang, bangunan-bangunan terlihat seperti semut-semut kecil.

Selain pemandangan yang indah, Hinata juga dapat melihat kunang-kunang. Ya walaupun tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk menerangi bukit itu dengan cahaya yang sangat indah.

"Indahnya~." Hinata tidak dapat menahan rasa kagumnya. "Dari mana Naruto-_kun _menemukan tempat seperti ini?" Hinata memutar menatap ke arah Naruto setelah selesai mengagumi bukit tersebut.

"Loh? Naruto-_kun _mana?" Hinata menengok kesana-kesini. Berharap sosok tersebut ditemukan oleh dirinya. Bisa bahaya kalau Hinata tidak dapat kembali karena tidak tahu jalan pulang.

Walaupun bukit itu dekat dengan rumah Hinata, tapi kalau tidak tahu jalan pulang juga percuma saja kan? Dengan khawatir Hinata memanggil-manggil nama Naruto.

Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang menjawab. Itu membuat Hinata semakin takut sehingga akhirnya Hinata jatuh terduduk di bukit itu.

"Naruto-_kun_~." wajah Hinata menunjukkan seperti ia ingin menangis. Tapi untungnya air matanya tidak sampai keluar karena Naruto telah tiba dihadapannya.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pemuda di depannya yang tengah tersenyum kepada dirinya.

"Naruto-_kun _kemana saja?" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Lalu matanya tertuju kepada hewan yang dibawa oleh Naruto sehingga kekesalannya hilang seketika.

"Kucing itu Naruto-_kun _dapat dari mana?" tanya Hinata. Kucing bewarna putih dengan belang bewarna hitam itu menatap Hinata. Lalu kembali mendengkur dalam gendongan Naruto. Tingkah kucing itu sangat imut sehingga membuat Hinata sangat ingin mengelus kucing tersebut.

"Tidak sengaja saat aku sampai sini, aku mendengar suara kucing mengeong. Oleh sebab itu aku mencari asal suara itu." Hinata mengerti. Akhirnya keinginan Hinata tercapai juga, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kucing di depannya.

"Dan kakinya terluka. Lihat!" Naruto menunjukkan kaki kanan kucing tersebut yang sepertinya tersangkut di pohon dan membuat kucing tersebut pincang. Dan juga terdapat bekas tekanan pada kaki kucing tersebut sehingga memberikan efek warna dan bentuk yang berbeda dari yang seharusnya.

"Kasihan.." seru Hinata prihatin. "Kalau begitu kita bawa saja kerumah. Aku akan merawatnya sampai kucing ini sembuh." kesungguhan Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum. Kebaikan hati Hinata sungguh tidak dapat menahan Naruto untuk mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kamu ini memang baik ya Hinata."

::

::

"Ayah, maafkan aku karena pulang telat!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda perminta maaf.

"Ada hal yang terjadi sehingga aku baru pulang jam segini." lalu kembali lagi Hinata mengangkat badannya. "Aku kembali membawa seekor kucing baru karena kakinya terluka, jadi aku mohon izin dari ayah untuk sementara aku merawatnya sampai kucing ini sembuh." Hinata menunjukkan kucing yang berada dalam gendongan sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang berwujud kucing diletakan di tangan kirinya.

Hiashi yang menunggu di depan pintu hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan. Tapi daripada bertanya di depan pintu, akhirnya Hiashi menyuruh Hinata masuk dulu dan merapihkan dirinya baru menceritakan segalanya kepada dirinya.

"Jadi begini ayah.." Hinata duduk disamping ayahnya yang duduk di sofa. Ditemani oleh Hanabi yang sedang bermain bersama dengan Naruto sembari mengelus kucing putih itu yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Saat aku ke bukit yang entah dimana, pokoknya tidak jauh dari rumah kita. Aku menemukannya terluka. Kan kasihan kalau ditinggal begitu saja kan ayah? Jadi.. Tidak apa-apa kan?" dengan satu kali hirupan nafas Hinata menjelaskan semua jalan cerita yang tidak lama ini telah terjadi oleh dirinya. Walaupun yang menemukan kucing itu adalah Naruto dan bukan dia.

"Ya.. Tidak apa-apa asal kamu bisa menyembuhkannya." tidak berbeda jauh saat Hinata meminta izin untuk memelihara Naruto, kali ini jawabannyapun hampir sama. Asal dapat melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukan, maka lakukanlah hal tersebut.

"Ayah!" mendengar Hanabi yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya, Hiashi dan Hinatapun menengok secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa Hanabi?" tanya Hiashi kemudian.

"Setelah kucing ini sembuh, apa aku boleh memeliharanya?" perkataan itu membuat Hinata terkejut. Tidak biasanya Hanabi mengungkapkan keinginannya secara langsung seperti itu. Biasanya kalau tidak ditanya dulu, pasti Hanabi tidak akan mau menjawab apa yang diinginkan olehnya. Mungkin karena Hanabi tidak mau merepotkan kedua anggota keluarganya.

"Kan Hina-_nee _sudah memiliki Naru-_chan_," Hinata kembali terkejut. Memiliki? Memiliki maksudnya dalam pengertian apa? Tidak hanya Hinata, Naruto juga tentu sama-sama terkejutnya.

"Oleh sebab itu, kucing putih ini akan menjadi milikku. Jenisnya juga lumayan bagus kok." kembali lagi Hanabi mengelus kucing tersebut. Kucing yang sudah merasa akrab dengan Hanabi itupun mendengkur dalam pangkuan Hanabi.

"Ya kalau kamu bisa merawatnya, maka ayah akan mengizinkannya." ya begitulah kejadiannya. Kini anggota keluarga Hinata bertambah seekor kucing dengan jenis yang berbeda.

Karena Hanabi sangat menyukai kucing tersebut, akhirnya Hanabi yang memutuskan untuk merawat kucing tersebut sampai sembuh. Tidak begitu susah karena sepertinya kucing tersebut juga sudah lengket dengan Hanabi.

"Lalu Hanabi, kucingnya mau diberi nama apa?" disaat asyiknya Hanabi mengelus-ngelus kucing itu di atas pangkuannya, Hinata menatap Hanabi dan juga kucing itu.

Hanabipun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. "Sudah kuputuskan.. Shiroku." Hinata mengangguk, _shiro_, jika diartikan ke dalam bahasa Hinata, artinya adalah putih. Sedangkan _ku_, mungkin diambil dari kata _kuro_. _Kuro _itu adalah hitam, kucing itu memiliki belang bewarna hitam. Sehingga jadilah nama kucing tersebut.

Kembali lagi mereka mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing. Hanabi kembali ke kamarnya berserta dengan Shiroku, Hinata juga kembali ke kamarnya tentu saja ditemani oleh Naruto. Dan sepertinya ayah Hinata telah terlelap karena jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya dan Naruto juga mengubah wujudnya kembali ke sosok manusia. Hinata membaringkan dirinya diranjangnya. Ia lalu menghela nafas. Rasanya hari ini Hinata lelah.

"Sudah mau tidur?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri di samping ranjang Hinata. Hinata mengangguk, lalu ia mengambil _bedcover_ yang terlipat rapih disamping ranjangnya dan membukanya untuk dikenakannya.

"Naruto-_kun _juga jangan tidur malam-malam ya." Hinata seperti seorang ibu saja yang memperingati anaknya untuk tidak tidur larut malam. Selang beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Hinata telah terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi.

"Hah~ Dasar Hinata, ia belum menutup jendela kamarnya." Naruto berjalan menuju jendela kamar Hinata yang menghubungkan dengan beranda kamar tersebut.

Lalu ia membuka pengikat kain yang menghalangi kain untuk jatuh terurai dengan lemasnya. Setelah jendela tertutup, Naruto jadi memikirkan suatu hal.

"Aku sudah lama tidak memasuki mimpi manusia. Apa sekarang aku melakukannya lagi ya? Aku bosan jika hanya menunggu untuk mengabulkan mimpi yang belum diputuskan oleh Hinata." Naruto menatap Hinata. Lalu ia berjalan menuju gadis yang tengah tertidur itu.

Setelah berdiri di hadapan Hinata, Naruto merubah dirinya yang sebelumnya menggunakan pakaian manusia biasa menjadi pakaian dewanya tentu saja dengan tongkat ditangannya. Walaupun Naruto tidak mengakui dirinya sebagai sesosok dewa, tetapi kemampuan dewa yang dimiliki olehnya tidak menghilang.

"Baiklah~ Waktunya menjelajah." Narutopun memelayangkan dirinya dan saatnya bagi dirinya untuk memasuki mimpi Hinata.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto memasuki mimpi Hinata, yang dapat dilihatnya adalah _blank_, semuanya Hitam.

"Sepertinya hari ini Hinata tidak bermimpi." berniat untuk kembali ke dunia nyata, Naruto bersiap untuk mengucapkan mantra lagi. Tapi hal tersebut ditahan karena perlahan-lahan muncul _background _latar tempat dimana Hinata akan mengalami mimpinya.

"Ini dimana? Loh? Bukannya ini bukit itu ya." Naruto menengok-nengok kesana dan kemari. Yang dilihatnya adalah pepohonan dengan rerumputan.

Saat itu, mimpi apakah yang dialami oleh Hinata? Naruto yang saat itu berdiri di balik semak-semak mencari sosok seseorang yang pasti harus ada dalam mimpi tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto menemukannya, gadis itu. Ia sedang duduk terdiam menatap awan. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya? Naruto berpikir, ia akan menuju kesana tapi tidak dengan wujud manusianya. Ia akan berubah wujud menjadi sosok Sakura. Karena setiap dewa mimpi yang masuk ke mimpi manusia, ia harus menyamar.

Hanya dengan mengucapkan mantra, kini sudahlah ia menjadi Sakura. Dengan perlahan Naruto dalam wujud Sakurapun berjalan mendekati Hinata. Setelah sampai di belakang Hinata, Naruto dalam wujud Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinatapun menengok sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil kembali menatap ke arah langit.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." jawab Hinata singkat. Naruto dapat melihat, tatapan mata, pancaran mata Hinata dalam mimpi menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Siapa yang kamu tunggu?" kembali lagi Naruto mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. Siapa yang ditunggu oleh Hinata, Naruto penasaran dong..

"Seseorang.. Dia berjanji untuk menemuiku kembali setelah urusannya disana selesai." Naruto tidak tahu, kenapa Hinata bisa bermimpi seperti ini. Sebenarnya, siapakah yang ditunggu oleh Hinata sehingga ia selalu menatap ke arah langit?

Ditanya siapa, tapi sepertinya Hinata dalam mimpi tidak ingin memberitahukannya. Ia hanya berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang ia tunggu. Tanpa menyebutkan nama dari orang tersebut.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu menunggu?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Ia juga ikut duduk di samping Hinata menemaninya yang sedang menunggu apa itu.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Sakura yang disampingnya adalah Naruto, karena samaran dari kemampuan _Morfeus _sangat mirip dengan aslinya dan hampir tidak dapat dibedakan.

"Jika dihitung, sudah satu bulan." Naruto terkejut. Satu bulan lamanya Hinata menunggu seseorang? Tapi ini hanya di dalam mimpi kan? Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Ke.. Kenapa kamu menunggunya sampai selama itu, Hinata?" dengan tatapan prihatin, Naruto menatap Hinata. Tetap dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah Hinata, Hinata menjawab.

"Karena dia sudah berjanji untuk menemuiku kembali." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, percayakah dirimu akan sebuah janji? Percayakah dirimu apakah benar-benar janji itu akan ditepati?

Dalam mimpipun hari dapat berubah menjadi malam. Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya, kunang-kunang yang biasanya berada di bukit itu pada malam haripun berkumpulan mengelilingi Hinata. Hinata kembali tersenyum, walaupun senyumannya itu tidak seperti senyuman bahagia. Melainkan senyum kesepian.

Kesepian akan seseorang yang telah lama meninggalkannya, kesepian karena menunggunya untuk menepati janjinya yang belum tentu dapat ditepati. Kesepian akan kehilangan seseorang yang selalu dipikirkan.

"Hinata.." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinatapun menghentikan kegiatannya bersama dengan kunang-kunang dan menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kamu merasa kesepian karena orang yang kamu tunggu tidak kunjung kembali?" Naruto dapat menarik kesimpulan. Kesepian, sudah pasti itu terjadi. Menunggu seseorang selama itu, sudah pasti akan merasakan kesepuan.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, itu sama saja dengan aku berbohong kan?" kembali lagi senyum terukir di wajah polos gadis tersebut. Ia kembali menatap langit yang sudah menghitam, hanya diterangi oleh bulan dan tidak ada bintang sedikitpun.

"Hina.." baru saja Naruto ingin mengucapkan suatu hal, tapi malah sudah ada cahaya yang muncul di sudut mimpi Hinata. Itu pertanda bahwa Hinata akan segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata menatap Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di dunia nyata." setelah itu, Narutopun telah keluar dari dalam mimpi Hinata.

Ia muncul di dunia nyata dan terduduk di sofa kamar Hinata. Yang awalnya ia menundukkan wajahnya, kini ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hinata yang sudah menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan bangun tidur.

Ternyata hari sudah pagi. Karena ada sedikit cahaya yang menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar Hinata. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Hinata telah tersadar dari sepenuhnya.

"Rasanya.. Aku bermimpi sesuatu." Hinata memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing karena baru bangun dari tidur.

"Mimpi apa itu?" Naruto langsung mendekat ke arah Hinata. Ia ingin Hinata menceritakannya secara langsung walaupun ia tahu mimpi apa yang dialami oleh Hinata. Satu lagi, tau saja di dunia nyata Hinata akan memberitahukan siapa yang ditunggunya dalam mimpi kepada Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto. Naruto yang duduk di ujung ranjang Hinata hanya menunggu cerita seperti apa yang akan disampaikan olehnya.

"Karena Naruto-_kun _sudah bertanya, aku akan menceritakannya. Bukan mimpi yang dapat dirahasiakan kok." masih dengan dirinya yang ditutupi oleh selimut dengan keadaan duduk, Hinata siap untuk menceritakannya.

"Dalam mimpiku, aku berada di bukit yang kemarin Naruto-_kun _lihatkan padaku." Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Ia tidak akan membalas cerita Hinata jika tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan oleh dirinya.

"Tapi.. Darimana Naruto-_kun _menemukan bukit itu? Padahal aku tidak pernah tahu kalau disekitar situ ada bukit." dan muncullah sebuah pertanyaan yang harus dijawab oleh Naruto.

"Beberapa hari lalu aku menemukannya, saat menjadi sosok _devil _tentunya." jawab Naruto seadanya. Tapi memang itulah kejadiannya. Saat Hinata sakit, Naruto tidak sengaja menemukan bukit itu untuk mencari obat. Tapi ternyata disana tidak ada obat yang dapat membuat Hinata sembuh dari penyakitnya. Tapi itu sudah berlalu, hal yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu.

"Lalu.. Kelanjutan dari mimpimu apa?" tanya Naruto. Cerita sempat terpotong karena Hinata menanyakan hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mimpi Hinata.

"Sepertinya disana aku sedang menunggu seseorang, dan disana aku sudah menunggu selama sebulan." cerita Hinata kini telah berlanjut. Dan ini adalah kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk menanyakan siapa yang ditunggu oleh Hinata.

"Siapa itu?" Hinata menggeleng. Ia hanya menjawab tidak tahu. Tapi kenapa bisa hal itu terjadi? Masa menunggu seseorang tapi tidak tahu siapa yang ditunggu?

"Aku tidak dapat mengingat siapa yang kutunggu itu Naruto-_kun_." ucap Hinata kemudian. Rasa penasaran Narutopun hanya akan menjadi sebuah teka-teki. Teka-teki yang tidak akan pernah terjawab karena seseorang yang seharusnya memiliki jawabannya tidak mengetahuinya.

"Lalu, siapa lagi yang muncul dalam mimpimu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ya hanya Naruto sajalah. Karena dia yang memasuki mimpi Hinata dan hanya ada dirinya dengan Hinata yang ada dalam mimpi Hinata tadi. Seperti orang bodoh saja menanyakan hal yang sudah diketahui kepada orang lain.

"Sakura-_chan_." Hinata tersenyum. Kini sudah giliran Hinata yang menceritakan bagian-bagian Naruto dalam wujud Sakura muncul. Sudah saatnya peran Naruto dimulai.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" hanya sebuah pertanyaan itu yang dapat dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Kalau misalnya Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan dari Hinata, nanti suasana malah menjadi canggung dan membuat perasaan menjadi tidak enak.

"Dia menanyakan aku sedang apa."

"Lalu?"

"Aku jawab menunggu seseorang."

"Begitu.."

"Tapi ada yang aneh." perkataan aneh itu membuat Naruto penasaran. Apa yang aneh? Bagian mimpi mana yang aneh? Selama Naruto berada di mimpi Hinata, sama sekali tidak ada kejadian ganjal. Palingan yang membuat Naruto bingung ternyata waktu di dalam mimpi bisa berubah dari pagi menjadi malam.

"Apa yang anehnya itu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dan menatap Hinata. Sebuah kepenasaran tentu harus dilontarkan melalui pertanyaan, supaya pertanyaan tersebut dapat dijawab menjadi sebuah jawaban yang membuat pertanyaan tersebut menjadi hal yang tidak membingungkan.

"Sakura-_chan _disana tidak seperti Sakura-_chan _biasanya," tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya? Memangnya Sakura yang biasanya seperti apa? Naruto menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata Hinata. "Melainkan mirip seperti Naruto-_kun_." apa? Kenapa Hinata dapat menyadarinya? Samaran dari _Morfeus _hampir tidak dapat dibedakan dengan yang aslinya. Tapi kenapa Hinata mengetahui keperbedaan itu?

"Kenapa begitu?" hanya itu yang terlontar dimulut Naruto. Tidak mungkinkan Naruto dengan gaya lebay menunjukkan keterkejutannya.

"Karena.. Sifatnya yang mengkhawatirkan diriku dan caranya memanggilku seperti Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum.

"Aduh~." Naruto langsung menepuk jidatnya. Hinata jadi bingung kenapa Naruto menepuk jidatnya seperti itu.

"A.. Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan membelakangi Hinata.

"Bisa-bisanya aku lupa mengubah sifat dan cara memanggilnya. Hah~." Naruto berbatin ria dalam hatinya. Ia merutuki dirinya sebagai seorang _devil _yang masih memiliki kekuatan sebagai seorang dewa.

Hinata bangkit dari ranjangnya. Karena kebetulan sekarang hari minggu, Hinata jadi bangun siang seperti itu. Hinata yang bangkit dari ranjangnya menarik perhatian Naruto untuk menanyakan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Mau ngapain?" Naruto kembali menghadap Hinata.

"Aku mau mandi." jawab Hinata singkat dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Naruto kemudian duduk di sofa Hinata dan menyandarkan badannya. Menatap tirai jendela Hinata yang beberapa saat lalu sudah dibuka oleh Hinata. Cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan itu sehingga membuat Naruto jadi silau.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang ditunggu oleh Hinata dalam mimpi ya?" hal itu yang selalu terpikirkan oleh Naruto. Kadang.. Mimpi itu dapat menjadi kenyataan. Kadang juga, itu hanya imajinasi dari pemilik mimpi tersebut.

"Hah~." Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia menutup matanya sebentar. Karena kemarin ia tidak tidur karena menyelusuri mimpi Hinata, ia jadi sedikit mengantuk. Untung saja hari ini hari libur sehingga ia akan puas menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan.

Walaupun pada hari kerja juga Naruto tidak memiliki kerjaan, tapi di hari aktif seperti itu, Naruto bisa melakukan apapun di kota karena semua tempat dibuka. Tapi jika setiap hari minggu, toko-toko di kota tersebut banyak yang libur dan membuat Naruto jadi tidak tau harus mampir kemana.

Mendengar suara geseran pintu kamar mandi, Naruto jadi tersadar akan lamunannya. Ia menatap gadis di depannya yang sudah terlihat sangat segar. Dan juga kalung yang masih setia menggantung di leher indahnya tersebut.

"Oh ya Naruto-_kun_." suara Hinata membuat Naruto sadar sepenuhnya. Ia bangkit dari sandarannya dan duduk dengan benar di sofa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemarin aku sudah membaca tentang semua dewa mimpi.." Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas sofa. "Dan tentang saudara Naruto-_kun _juga. _Nick_-nya itu kalau tidak salah kuingat adalah Fan.."

_**"Haha, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu saudaraku."**_ perkataan Hinata terpotong, lagi-lagi, selalu saja disaat yang tidak pas perkataan Hinata selalu terpotong. Kali ini apa lagi? Dari arah ujung kamar Hinata tiba-tiba ada suara dan juga aura yang aneh. Tiba-tiba saja asap hitam muncul.

Hinata menatap ke arah ujung kamarnya asal dimana suara asing itu muncul. Matanya melebar ketika asap hitam itu mulai menghilang dan memunculkan sesosok orang didalamnya. "Naruto-_kun_? Ta.. Tapi.. Naruto-_kun _kan disini?" Hinata menatap Naruto. Tapi Hinata melihatnya, aura Naruto lebih mencekat dari biasanya. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan takut. Tiba-tiba saja mata Naruto menajam dan berubah menjadi kemerahan. Sebenarnya.. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

_"Fantasos_.."

_Fantasos adalah dewa mimpi yang hadir dalam mimpi sebagai benda mati atau objek alam, misalnya batu, pohon, atau air. Fantasos tinggal di dunia mimpi bersama saudaranya, Morfeus dan Fobetor. Jika Morfeus sedang sedang pergi ke dalam mimpi manusia, dunia mimpi untuk sementara diurus oleh Fantasos._

Pertemuan antar kedua saudara yang sudah lama tidak saling bertemupun baru saja akan dimulai..

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 12 end)**

Ohoho~ Selesai~ Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah kalian masih mau mengikuti cerita ini sampai tamat? Aku memprediksikan cerita ini kalau tidak tamat di _chapter _tiga belas, akan tamat di _chapter _lima belas.

Setelah kemunculan saudara Naruto, dia akan memanggil Naruto untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan itulah awal dimana Hinata mulai menunggu seseorang. Sama seperti mimpi Hinata kan? Ya walaupun akan ada sedikit yang berbeda~ Ini adalah sedikit bocorannya~

Oke, sekarang bales _review _dulu ah~

**Nervous **: ini udah, arigatou~

**Setsuna-yami** : arigatou~ Sasukenya ada di chapter awal~

**Yui Kazu** : haha.. 1 macam? Apa itu?

Ya begitula~ hm~ ntahlah~

Baiklah~ arigatou~

**puchan **: ini udah~ arigatou~

Spesial Thanks to:

**kirei-neko**, _a first letter_, UzumakiKito, **Nervous**, _Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin_, Setsuna-yami, **Yui Kazu**, _Blue-senpai_, Utsukush hana-chan, **Syiis nurhadi**, _puchan_, bala-san dewa, **and96**, _eliza . halianson_, Ayon R. Marvel, **El Ghashinia**

::

::

V


	13. Awal dari Penantian

_Fantasos_.. Dewa mimpi satu lagi yang baru-baru ini telah kuketahui.

Jika dia hadir di dalam kehidupanku bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_, apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto-_kun_?

Apa ia akan marah seperti disaat dewi _Afrofid _datang menghampiriku?

Kalau Naruto-_kun _marah, seperti saat itu. Semoga aku dapat meredakan kemarahannya..

•**¤• ****Blue ****Devil •¤•**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

_**Genre**_: Romance, Fantasy & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

"_Fantasos_.." mata Naruto memerah seketika. Gigi taringnya yang tidak terlalu terlihat kini terlihat sangat jelas sekali. Raut wajahnya juga sangat menyeramkan. Hinata menjadi takut karenanya.

Ia menatap seseorang yang mirip seperti Naruto. Saat diperhatikan lebih jelas, ternyata ia tidak terlihat sama dengan Naruto karena ia memiliki rambut bewarna hitam. Hinata kembali menatap Naruto, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Suaranyapun tidak dapat keluar karena saking ketakutannya.

Kemarahan Naruto sepertinya lebih besar dibandingkan saat bertemu dengan dewi cinta itu. Sehingga Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa.

_**"Hei nona."**_ merasa dirinya dipanggil, akhirnya Hinatapun menengokkan kepalanya kepada dewa yang sekarang berada di pojok ruangan tersebut.

_**"Selama bersama dengan saudaraku, kamu pasti penasaran dengan wujud asli saudarakukan? Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan kepadamu sekarang."**_ Naruto begitu terkejut disaat _Fantasos _mengatakan hal itu. Tapi yang hanya ia lakukan hanya menatap saudaranya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan seperti ingin membunuh.

"Naruto-_kun_.." Hinata tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia hanya memanggil nama Naruto, berharap supaya suaranya terdengar oleh Naruto sehingga kemarahan Naruto dapat mereda.

_**"Oh ya satu lagi. Kamu pasti penasaran kesalahan apa yang diperbuat oleh saudaraku sehingga ia disegel, kan?"**_ Hinata kembali menatap _Fantasos_. Benar, selain wujud asli dari Naruto, Hinata juga ingin mengetahui kesalahan dari Naruto.

Tapi apa itu adalah kejahatan jika ingin mengetahui rahasia seseorang dan orang yang ingin kita ketahui tidak menginginkan kita mengetahui rahasianya? Tapi, apakah Hinata boleh sedikit egois? Jika ia mengetahui segalanya dan dapat menerima semuanya, pasti ini dapat diselesaikan dengan baik.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Kejadian di pagi ini membuat Hinata mengeluarkan keringat padahal ia sedang tidak membuat apapun yang dapat membuatnya menjadi merasa lelah.

_**"Oke, aku akan mengatakannya. Sebenarnya.. Kesalahan saudaraku sehingga ia disegel adalah.."**_

"JANGAN KATAKAN ITU!" tiba-tiba Naruto berubah wujud menjadi sosok sebenarnya. Badan dipenuhi dengan aliran seperti aliran berwarna merah sehingga wajah Naruto tidak terbentuk. Muncul telinga dan sembilan ekor hewan yang dapat dikatakan ekor rubah.

Hinata sangat terkejut, mulutnya terbuka kaku karena keterkejutan yang ia rasakan. Itukah wujud sebenarnya dari Naruto? Kenapa.. Rasanya begitu menyeramkan? Ternyata wujud yang ia temui dalam mimpinya saat ia sakit itu adalah wujud asli dari Naruto. Tapi kenapa auranya sangat berbeda? Dalam mimpi wujud tersebut memiliki aura yang lembut sehingga Hinata merasa nyaman. Tapi wujud ini..

_**"Ya seperti yang kukatakan. Dia bukanlah blue devil. Tetapi disaat ia melepaskan kekuatan yang terpendam didalam dirinya, itulah wujud aslinya. Monster merah dan mengerikan bukan?"**_ keringat dingin semakin mengalir deras di pelipis Hinata. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi dikala Naruto menyerang _Fantasos _sehingga mereka berdua terlibat dalam pertempuran.

"Aku takut." Hinata takut, ia sangat takut. Ia takut jika salah satu diantara mereka berdua ada yang terluka ataupun terbunuh. Hinata tidak tahan lagi, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

_**"Bagaimana? Apakah kamu dapat menerimanya?"**_ sambil menghindari serangan dari Naruto, _Fantasos _memberikan kata-kata yang membuat Hinata bimbang.

Dibalik lubuk hatinya, ia mengakui dirinya menyukai Naruto. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Hinata ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya bahwa ia takut. Kenapa.. Naruto yang selalu tersenyum dan baik itu memiliki sosok yang sangat menyeramkan?

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, walaupun ia takut, tapi rasa sukanya kepada Naruto lebih besar dari pada rasa takut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto yang sedang bertarung dengan _Fantasos_.

"Hentikan Naruto-_kun_!" sukses sudah teriakan Hinata membuat Naruto berhenti dari apa yang dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Naruto menatap Hinata sebentar, _Fantasos_pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Naruto yang perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata bergetar karena ia masih merasa takut. Dengan jarak yang sedekat itu, sosok Naruto terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

_"Ini wujudku yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana? Apa kamu takut?"_ Naruto mulai berbicara, walaupun ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan olehnya tidak terlihat karena sosoknya yang seperti itu.

"Aku takut." tidak dapat berbohong, kenyataannya Hinata memang takut.

_"Setelah mengetahui wujudku yang sebenarnya, apa kamu menyesal sudah mengenalku? apa kamu masih ingin bersama denganku? Haha, kurasa tidak."_

"Tidak." mendengar hal itu, perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak karuan.

_"Sudah kuduga."_ Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. _"Apa kamu ingin lari? Silahkan saja, aku tidak akan menahanmu."_ kemudian Naruto membalikkan badannya membelakangi Hinata.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin selalu bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_. Melakukan semua hal bersama, menemaniku disini. Berada di samping Naruto-_kun _membuatku merasa senang." Naruto tersentak, ia kembali menengokkan kepalanya menatap ke gadis dihadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan tulus, seolah senyuman itu dapat membuat kemarahan di hati Naruto lenyap.

"Ini mimpiku yang ketiga. Kembalilah seperti Naruto-_kun _yang kukenal, Naruto-_kun _berjanji untuk mengabulkan mimpiku apapun itu kan?" tidak dapat ditahan lagi, Hinata memeluk Naruto. Membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Naruto. Perasaannya berderbar sangat kencang, ia ingin Naruto merakan perasaan itu juga.

_"Ah.."_ perasaan hangat yang dapat membuat semua orang menjadi senang.

_"Panggil namaku sekali lagi dong."_

_"Sampai lima permintaanmu terkabulkan, aku adalah milikmu."_

_"Memiliki rasa dendam kepada orang tua sendiri itu tidak baik loh."_

"Maafkan aku Hinata." kejadian-kejadian masa lalu yang pernah mereka alami bersama kembali teringat oleh Naruto. Naruto melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan perlahan-lahan wujud Naruto kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Aku menyukai semua sosok Naruto-_kun_, walaupun itu sosok yang menyeramkan, ataupun sosok apapun, aku akan menerimanya." perkataan Hinata membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi hangat. Sehingga Naruto tidak dapat menahan senyumnya untuk tidak keluar.

"Ya walau dapat dikatakan itu bukan mimpi, tapi terima kasih karena kamu membuat permintaan untuk diriku, Hinata." Hinata tersenyum.

"Mimpi ketiga terkunci."

::

::

_**"Ya, kamu tetap emosional saudaraku."**_ _Fantasos _yang tengah duduk di ranjang Hinata dengan seenaknya menatap Naruto yang sudah memanyunkan bibirnya kesal sampai-sampai tidak ingin menatap saudaranya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan sehingga datang kesini?" mau juga akhirnya Naruto berbicara sejak sejam lalu ia membungkam mulutnya tidak ingin berbicara dengan _Fantasos_.

_**"Aku datang kesini hanya untuk memberitahukan sesuatu."**_ _Fantasos _menatap Hinata dan tersenyum. Hinata sedikit berdebar karena wajah dari dewa itu sedikit mirip dengan Naruto. Sehingga Hinata menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu makin tambah kesal dengan saudaranya tersebut."Apa?" dengan kasar Naruto membalas perkataan dari _Fantasos_.

_**"Kamu diperintahkan untuk ke Olimpus oleh ayah."**_ Naruto terkejut. Apa maksudnya dengan ke Olimpus? Bukannya ia sudah dilempar dari sana? Untuk apa ia kembali? Memangnya disana masih ada yang mengakui Naruto?

"Apa kau bilang? Ke Olimpus? Untuk apa? Tidak akan pernah! Kembali ke dunia bawah saja aku tidak mau!" Naruto menggebrak meja yang ada di sebelah sofa tersebut.

"Tenang Naruto-_kun_." Hinata memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. Naruto yang awalnya sangat kesal kini dapat menahan amarahnya dan segera duduk disamping Hinata.

_**"Ya itu terserah kamu saudaraku. Tapi katanya ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh ayah kepadamu."**_ Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Disampaikan? Apa lagi? Bukannya dia sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai anaknya? Kesalahan yang tidak kulakukanpun ia tidak memberikan aku kesempatan." Hinata menengok ke arah Naruto. Naruto tidak terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar sedang marah, melainkan orang yang ngambek. Hal itupun membuat Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa ketawa?" Naruto yang awalnya kesal kini salah tingkah karena ia merasa yang diketawai oleh Hinata adalah dirinya. Sehingga Naruto tidak dapat menahan semburat merah untuk keluar dari kedua belah pipinya.

_**"Hm.. Menarik."**_ perkataan _Fantasos _membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arahnya sambil memincingkan kedua matanya seperti diberikan untuk seorang musuh.

"Apanya yang menarik?"

_**"Gadis ini untukku saja ya."**_ dengan cepatnya _Fantasos _menarik tangan Hinata dan menjatuhkannya kedalam pelukannya. Hal itu membuat Hinata menjadi sangat malu sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat.

"Tidak boleh!" Naruto kembali menarik tangan Hinata dan melingkarkan tanggannya di leher Hinata. "Hinata adalah milikku, lihat kalungnya!" Naruto memegang kalung yang telah dikenakan oleh Hinata dan mengangkatnya supaya _Fantasos _dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Apa.. Apa maksud Naruto-_kun _dengan milik? Aku ini bukan benda Naruto-_kun_! Dan bukan hanya karena aku memiliki kalung yang awalnya milikmu, aku akan menjadi milikmu!" kemarahan Hinata memuncak. Seenaknya saja Naruto berkata seperti itu seakan Hinata adalah benda yang dapat diperebutkan.

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "Ma.. Maafkan aku Hinata." berusaha menghilangkan kemarahan Hinata kepada dirinya, Naruto memegang pundak Hinata. Tapi langsung ditepis oleh Hinata dengan cepat.

_**"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Ternyata reaksi saudaraku bisa seperti itu juga ya."**_ _Fantasos _kembali melayang di udara. Sepertinya ia akan segera pergi. Perjumpaan kedua saudara yang lumayan singkat juga.

_**"Pikirkanlah sekali lagi tentang Olimpus. Aku akan menjemputmu dalam waktu tiga hari dan setelah itu keputusanmu ingin ikut atau tidak."**_ kembali asap hitam mengelilingi tubuh _Fantasos _dan perlahan-lahan sosok itupun menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Seperti sebuah mimpi tentang kejadian sebelumnya. Hinata dapat bertemu dengan saudara Naruto dan melihat wujud asli dari Naruto. Hanya saja Hinata belum mengetahui kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh Naruto. Tapi Naruto berkata itu bukan kesalahannya, oleh sebab itu Hinata tidak akan menanyakan hal tersebut lagi kepada Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_." Hinata memanggil Naruto. Naruto yang sedikit melamun karena kejadian tadi kini kembali tersadar.

"Apakah Naruto-_kun _akan pergi?" kembali Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah Naruto menatapnya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Keputusan bisa saja berubah jika masih ada waktu tiga hari lagi." Naruto berjalan ke beranda kamar Hinata. Dengan segera ia melompat turun ke bawah. Hinata yang melihat itu langsung terkejut dan berlari ke beranda untuk melihat Naruto.

Setelah sampai di beranda, Hinata melihat Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauhi rumah Hinata. "Naruto-_kun_!" panggil Hinata, Narutopun berhenti dari langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Hinata yang memanggilnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sekaligus memikirkan hal tadi." mendengar hal itu Hinata hanya bisa menatap kepergian Naruto yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Setelah Naruto benar-benar hilang, Hinata kembali memasuki kamarnya. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Kejadian barusan masih sangat teringat di benak Hinata. Juga bahwa Naruto dipanggil oleh ayahnya untuk datang ke Olimpus.

Sepengetahuan Hinata, Olimpus itu kan ada di puncak gunung olimpus di Yunani. Jika Naruto pergi, berarti jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto akan sangat jauh. Sudah begitu Hinata tidak tahu cara ke Yunani, masa Hinata harus pergi dengan pesawat? Berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai disana?

Sudah begitu pula, disana walaupun dikatakan di puncak gunung Yunani, pasti manusia tidak akan bisa masuk ke tempat itu karena itu adalah tempat para dewa. Dan sudah pasti itu adalah tempat keramat yang akan sulit untuk diketahui dimana keberadaannya dan dijangkau oleh manusia seperti Hinata.

Hinata menatap jam dindingnya, jam sudah menunjukkan tengah hari. Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala dan cahaya itu membuat Hinata yang berada di dalam kamar merasa kepanasan. Padahal hari juga sudah mau memasuki musim dingin. Dan anehnya di musim gugur seperti ini bisa-bisanya matahari masih bersinar dengan terangnya.

Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Oktober, dan mungkin sebentar lagi Hinata akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan. Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Hinata harus belajar dengan sekeras mungkin.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari sana. Dilihatnya ke kiri dan ke kanan tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Kemana Hanabi dengan ayah?" tanya Hinata. Biasanya kalau hari libur seperti itu Hanabi akan bolak-balik depan kamar Hinata karena ia bosan tidak ada yang ia kerjakan saat hari libur, sedangkan ayahnya, mungkin ayah Hinata sudah bersantai di kamarnya.

"Hah.." Hinata menghela nafas. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan berniat untuk pergi jalan-jalan saja karena hari juga belum terlalu sore. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, ia membukanya dan keluar dari rumah itu. Karena suasana rumah yang sepi ntah kenapa, Hinatapun tidak mengatakan bahwa ia akan keluar.

Hinata berpikir, tahu saja jika ia jalan-jalan, ia dapat bertemu dengan Naruto secara tidak sengaja. Ya walaupun di rumah pasti dia juga akan selalu menemukannya.

Pertama-tama Hinata berjalan ke arah kanan, mungkin Hinata ingin jalan jauh-jauh. Hinata berpikir ia ingin mampir ke distrik H dengan jalan kaki. Rumahnya ada di distrik B, jadi kalau jalan kaki dari rumah sampai sana kira-kira membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit.

Disana juga banyak tempat jualan dan _mall_, mumpung libur, Hinata ingin me_refreshing_kan diri walaupun hanya sendirian. Dalam hati Hinata, ia ingin jalan-jalan berdua saja dengan Naruto di tempat seperti itu. Karena disana pasti sangat banyak pasangan kekasih yang kencan. Tapi ya sudahlah, tujuan awal Hinata ke sana bukan untuk berkencan kan, tapi hanya ingin menghilangkan kejenuhan yang melanda.

Setelah sampai disana, Hinata mulai mengelilingi toko buku, toko perhiasan, _cafe_, dan lain-lain. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang menarik minat Hinata untuk membeli satu barangpun untuk dibawa pulang.

Hinata menengok ke kanan, ia melihat sebuah _cafe_ yang disana menyediakan berbagai macam teh. Sudah begitu pelayang disana menggunakan pakaian _maid _dan _butler_, sepertinya menarik. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk bersantai disana terlebih dahulu untuk sekiranya menyeruput segelas sampai dua gelas teh.

Suara bel saat Hinata masukpun terdengar, dengan segera ia disambut oleh _maid _yang bekerja disana. _Maid _itu tersenyum dan Hinata ikut tersenyum, dari awal memasukinya saja sudah disambut dengan ramah. Sepertinya Hinata akan betah jika mampir ke _cafe _tersebut.

Hinatapun duduk di tempat yang sudah diberikan oleh _maid _tersebut, dan Hinata memesan pesanan yang akan diseruput oleh dirinya. Setelah pelayan itu pergi Hinata melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Suasana merah mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Hinata yang duduk di pojok ruangan sungguh amat terkesan dengan dekorasi ruangan tersebut.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengunjungi _cafe _ini, baru sekarang ia memasukinya dan memesan minuman disana. Hinata melihat ke pojok ruangan di sebelah kirinya, matanyapun tertuju kepada sebuah lukisan besar yang menggantung. Dilihatnya lukisan tersebut. Seperti lukisan dewa, Hinatapun menghitung berapa jumlah orangkah dalam lukisan tersebut.

Dua belas, berarti lukisan yang sekarang ia lihat ini adalah lukisan dari ke duabelas dewa Olimpus. Ternyata di tempat seperti ini ada juga yang menyukai mengenai dewa-dewi. Dan sudah pasti yang menyukainya adalah pemilik dari usaha _cafe _disini.

Setelah minuman yang dipesan Hinata datang, Hinata memulai meminumnya. Aroma teh yang dihirup sungguh membuat perasaan Hinata nyaman. Dan rasa yang telah dikecap oleh Hinata membuat pikiran Hinata menjadi _relaks_. Sungguh pengaruh yang luar biasa.

Kembali lagi Hinata mengunjungi tempat lain, setelah mengunjungi _cafe _tersebut, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya saja dulu karena hari juga sudah mau menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Hinatapun berjalan kembali untuk menuju rumahnya, tetapi saat ia melihat bukit yang terlihat dari depan rumahnya, Hinata jadi memutuskan untuk mampir ke bukit itu dulu.

Tau saja Naruto juga berada di bukit itu. Beranda kamar Hinata tidak ada lampu yang menyala, itu berarti Naruto juga belum kembali ke rumah. Jadilah Hinata berjalan secara perlahan sembari menengok ke arah langit yang masih terlihat kuning walaupun hampir sore.

Hinata tidak tahu, sebelumnya ia khawatir karena takut pulang sendirian karena ia tidak tahu jalan pulang dari bukit tersebut. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa memorinya mengingat secara jelas likuk-likuk jalan menuju bukit itu.

Kini Hinata sudah menaiki tanjakan yang menuju ke atas bukit itu. Disekeliling bukit tersebut yang ada hanya pepohonan dan rumput-rumput liar. Walaupun kadang-kadang Hinata juga mendengar suara hewan-hewan serangga dan juga ada kelinci liar yang lewat di hadapannya.

Melihat cahaya matahari yang sedikit mencuat di depannya, Hinata tahu bahwa itu adalah puncak dari bukit ini. Hinata melihat jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. Lalu ia kembali berjalan dan akhirnya sampai juga ia di atas bukit.

Benar seperti apa perkiraan Hinata, Hinata dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan sambil menatap ke arah langit yang sudah mulai menjingga itu.

"Naruto-_kun_." panggil Hinata, Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih tiduran tanpa bangkit sedikitpun dari sandarannya.

Setelah sampai di samping Naruto, ternyata Naruto sedang tertidur. Ya mungkin karena hampir setengah hari Naruto berbaring disana, tanpa sadarpun akhirnya Naruto tertidur.

"Naruto-_kun_." Hinata memanggil sekali lagi, kali ini Naruto menunjukkan reaksinya. Berarti suara Hinata terdengar sehingga dapat membuat Naruto bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya secara perlahan, cahaya sedikit memasuki pandangannya. Perlahan-lahan, sosok Hinatapun terlukiskan dengan jelas di matanya.

"Hinata!" Naruto terkejut. Ia langsung bangkit dari sandarannya dan duduk bersimpuh disamping Hinata yang juga duduk seperti Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto setelah kesadarannya benar-benar terkumpul seutuhnya.

"Aku hanya mencari Naruto-_kun _sehabis mampir ke distrik H." masih tetap dengan posisinya, Hinata menatap Naruto yang sudah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sehingga rambut jabriknya tersebut berantakan.

"Kenapa mencariku?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Kamu tidak usah mencariku karena aku pasti akan kembali ke rumah." seru Naruto kemudian.

"Setelah mampir ke distrik H, aku sempat berpikir, dan ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepada Naruto-_kun_." Hinata merubah posisinya menatap matahari, tatapan mata Narutopun mengikuti arah wajah Hinata.

"Apa itu?"

"Setelah kupikirkan, Naruto lebih baik pergi ke Olimpus. Karena pasti yang ingin disampaikan oleh orang tua Naruto-_kun _kepada Naruto-_kun _adalah hal yang penting_._" Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Hinata, ia juga masih memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Hinata barusan.

Jika ia pergi ke Olimpus, maka ia akan meninggalkan Hinata. Dan jika itu terjadi, berarti mimpi Hinata tidak dapat dikabulkan semuanya. Tapi jika setelah itu Naruto kembali menemui Hinata, sudah pasti Naruto dapat mengabulkan mimpi Hinata yang tidak sempat dikabulkan.

"Sebenarnya, seharian ini aku sempat memikirkan hal itu." akhirnya Naruto mau juga angkat bicara mengenai hal tersebut. Naruto kembali berbaring dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga kepalanya.

"Yang kamu katakan itu benar Hinata, aku akan pergi ke Olimpus." Hinata menengokkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Mata Naruto menunjukkan tekad yang bulat mengenai keputusannya tersebut.

Lalu ia tersenyum, kembali lagi Hinata menengokkan kepalanya melihat matahari. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang saling berbicara. Keheningan mendominasi bukit tersebut yang memang dapat dikatakan tempat yang sepi.

Dari bukit tersebut, seperti pertama kali Hinata mengunjunginya bersama dengan Naruto, yang ia lihat adalah kota-kota yang kecil. Lampu-lampu di kotapun sudah ada beberapa yang dinyalakan. Apa sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam?

"Naruto-_kun._" panggil Hinata. Setelah keheningan melanda, akhirnya Hinata membuat keheningan itu sedikit berkurang.

"Ada apa?" masih tetap bersandar di bukit tersebut sambil menatap matahari yang sudah tenggelam sehingga kegelapan yang sekarang menjadi _background _kota itu, Naruto membalas panggilan Hinata.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepada Naruto-_kun_."

::

::

Tiga haripun telah berlalu, dan saat ini Naruto telah dijemput oleh saudaranya _Fantasos_. Hinata menatap Naruto yang berjalan menuju beranda kamar Hinata, diikuti oleh Hinata yang mengantar kepergian Naruto dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya Hinata." Naruto sudah mengubah wujudnya kembali menjadi wujud seorang dewa. Kini ia melayang bersama dengan saudaranya _Fantasos _di sebelah beranda kamar Hinata. Narutopun siap untuk pergi ke Olimpus.

"Naruto-_kun_!" mendengar Hinata memanggilnya, Naruto menghentikan teleportasinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya?" Naruto menengok ke arah Hinata.

"Berjanjilah Naruto-_kun _akan mengabulkan mimpiku yang keempat ya." Hinata menatap Naruto yang ada di atasnya, dengan senyum ia harus melepaskan kepergian Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sebisa mungkin aku akan mengabulkannya. Sampai berjumpa lagi." perlahan, sosok itupun menghilang dari hadapan Hinata. Sosok yang awalnya berada di hadapannya, kini menghilang digantikan dengan birunya langit yang memberikan keindahannya bagi seseorang yang dapat menikmatinya.

"Iya, sampai bertemu lagi." perasaan Hinata gundah. Air matanya tidak dapat berhenti karena kepergian Naruto. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia dapat bertemu dengan Naruto kembali. Hinata terduduk di berandanya, menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Hinata jadi semakin sadar, perbedaan sejauh apapun, itu semua pasti dapat dilengkapi jika kita bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai. Jadi.. Kini Hinata yakin. Ia mencintainya, mencintai Naruto. Perasaan yang meluap-luap itu sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku saat kamu sudah kembali Naruto-_kun_." awal dari penantianpun baru saja dimulai. Mimpi yang dialami oleh Hinata, apakah akan dialaminya sekarang dalam dunia nyata? Apakah selama sebulan Naruto tidak akan kembali menemuinya? Yang dapat dilakukan Hinata adalah menunggu.

"Aku akan selalu menanti kehadiran Naruto-_kun _kembali."

_"Ini mimpiku yang keempat." Naruto menengokkan kepalanya menghadap Hinata. Ia bangkit dari tidurannya di bukit tersebut dan duduk menghadap ke arah Hinata._

_"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto. Setelah pagi ini Hinata membuat mimpi ketiga, akhirnya mimpi keempatpun tidak membutuhkan waktu yang jauh untuk ditentukan._

_"Aku ingin, setelah Naruto-kun selesai mengurusi urusan Naruto-kun di Olimpus, Naruto-kun kembali menemuiku. Berjanjilah."_

_Naruto termenung sementara, tapi yang pasti, Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar seperti dirinya yang biasa. Sebuah senyuman khas yang selalu terukir di wajah tannya tersebut._

_"Tentu saja."_

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 13 end)**

Wah~ Tidak terasa sebentar lagi akan tamat. Pertama-tama aku mengucapkan aku update lebih cepat satu hari ya karena ada sesuatu~ #YouknowwhatImean?

Awalnya chapter ini mau kubuat angst, tapi sayang sekali _angst_nya tidak terasa. Huhuhu~

Yosh! Ini dia balasan _review _untuk yang tidak _login_.

**Guest I** : ini udah, oh iya, soal pertanyaanmu sebelumnya, cerita ini akan tamat di ch. 15~

**puchan **: ini udah,~ di chapter ini ada kan?~

**Nervous **: ini udah~

**Setsuna-yami** : ini udah~

**namikaze hinata** : arigatou~ ini udah kok~

**ms. x** : arigatou atas sarannya~ gomen kalau kau merasa begitu~ aku kurang bisa membuat konflik~

**Guest II** : ini udah, arigatou~

Spesial Thanks to:

**huddexxx69**, _kirei-neko_, Guest I, **Blue-senpai**, _Utsukush hana-chan_, syiis nurhadi, **Mangekyooo JumawanBluez**, _puchan_, Nervous, **Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**, _a first letter_, Setsuna-yami, **bala-san dewa**, _Akira no Rinnegan_, El Ghashinia, **namikaze hinata**, _mr. x_, Guest II, **Ayon R. Marvell**

::

::

V


End file.
